GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera
by WheresUrMoose
Summary: After the tragic opera, the Largo brothers plot to take GeneCo while Shilo struggles to move on. As these two tragic stories collide again, the past for both slams into reality. (Eventual Pairings: Luigi/Shilo, Pavi/OC, Amber/OC) (Personal Warning: there are mentions of Largocest between Luigi and Amber)
1. Prologue

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this prologue is the greatest but I never know exactly how my stories will end so I couldn't do any forshadowing type of thing here really. Also, in my mind, Graverobber is introducing us to the story by singing this as he sung the opening in the film.

GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Prologue

Who knew an Opera could have so much bloodshed

And cause two powerful men to be dead

Now four hearts are broken

And opposites are tokens

But all need some comfort and love to smile towards tomorrow

Yes, Shilo and even the disgraced Largos

As we return to blood messes and fueds

GeneCo and Shilo's stories continue...


	2. Graves and Slaves

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to try and have some of the dialogue rhyme as it did in the film...not all dialogue will rhyme but I'll do my best to make sure at least some of every chapter does. Also, leave reviews...pretty please.

GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter One: Graves and Slaves

Shilo sat curled in an arm chair in her living room, a big book open in her lap. Suddenly, she heard a tapping sound at the window. She tore her eyes from the page to see a ghostly white, familiar face looking in at her. She couldn't suppress a grin as she marched over and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shilo.

"Just dropped in to visit, business is slow." replied Graverobber.

"I have a door, you know."

"And just how would that look? Would ruin my reputation. I wanted to ask you for a favour."

"I suppose I do owe you, so sure." she said, agreeing to help.

"This kid won't stop following me around, he needs a place to stay. You're all alone, could he stay with you for a while?" asked Graverobber, nodding towards a boy next to him. Shilo hadn't noticed him until now. He looked embaressed.

"I told him not to ask you, I don't want to be a burden." said the boy, Shilo smiled at him. She knew Graverobber wouldn't bring the kid here if he thought she'd get hurt in any way. Shilo couldn't turn him down.

"It's alright, both of you come in." she said.

xxxxxxx

Amber Sweet marched through the Largo estate, furious. As she reached the room she was looking for, she had to stop. A lifeless GenTern and a pool of blood lay before the threshold. She sighed, stepped in the blood, and flung open the door. Her eldest brother lay in his bed, snoring, his bloodstained knife on his bedside table. She walked over to the bed and glared at his scarred chest, wondering if she could make his metallic heart explode.

"Luigi, you're an asshole!" she screamed. His snoring abruptly stopped and the familiar scowl formed on his face. He slowly opened his cold blue eyes and matched her glare with a much more terrifying one.

"What was that?" he asked, far too calmly. His voice a little rough from sleep.

"You killed Pierre! You cunt!"

"Cause he wants our money, your cunt, and he's fucking French! Now fuck off, you stupid slut!" shouted Luigi, his voice much louder than her's.

"And you killed another fucking GenTern!" screamed Amber, too pissed to aknowledge any of his responses.

"He woke me up! When I wanna fucking get up, I'll get up!"

"I sent him, you idiot! I want you and the face stealer in my office! Now!"

"It's Dad's office, you whore!" was Luigi's retort.

"Dad's dead, dumbshit!"

"Fuck you, dick licker!" he shouted, sitting up.

"Brother, a-sister just-a get it over with." came Pavi's bored voice from the doorway. He had a new face, was dressed to go out, and was smirking.

"What?" asked Amber, completely confused.

"Don't you fucking start, Pavi." warned Luigi, knowing his brother too well. Pavi stared into his mirror, Amber shook her head then stormed out, and Luigi got out of bed. Pavi strut into the room, recieving a glare of disgust from his stretching brother. Luigi sighed and walked to his desk.

"The Pavi thinks you-a should get-a laid, Brother." said Pavi. Luigi growled in irritance, knowing his brother was trying to get under his skin. Pavi heard Luigi's growl and took a step further away, he still wasn't finished though.

"Luigi thinks The Pavi is going to be severely fucking maimed if he doesn't get out of my fucking room." snarled Luigi, mocking Pavi.

"The Pavi is only looking out-a for Luigi's best-a interests."

"You won't have any fucking eyes to look out of if you don't vacate my fucking room!" snarled Luigi, turning around to face his brother.

"Brother, -" began Pavi. He was cut short by Luigi's hand latching onto and tightening around his throat. He hit Luigi on the head with his mirror, Luigi grunted and slammed his knee into Pavi's crotch. Pavi groaned in pain and dropped to the floor as soon as Luigi let go of him.

"Ha." said Luigi triumphantly before walking back to his desk.

****(there is the beginning folks, please review...reviews are highly motivating...)****


	3. Scheming Sons

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: nothing really...just please leave reviews.

Chapter Two: Scheming Sons

"Pavi, where the Hell is Luigi?" snapped Amber as Pavi sat across from her, he stared into his mirror as he answered her.

"Brother said-a that you are not-a who he wants to see."

"I don't care! You go tell him he is to answer to me!"

"No-a sister. He already hurt The Pavi." he replied, gently caressing his crotch. Amber seemed unphased by her brother's somewhat rude self-comforting.

"Dammit Pavi! You're the only person he won't kill."

"If brother is-a angry enough he will."

"Go get him, now!" shouted Amber, sounding much like the spoiled brat she is.

"Sister, a-how?" he asked, then was picked up by Amber's body guards. They tossed him into the elevator and shut the doors. Pavi brushed off his suit while muttering a few choice swears in Italian. When he stepped out of the elevator he had a scowl on his real face that would make him look much like his brother if it could be seen. Pavi was hard to bother and didn't care about much other than annoying his siblings, looking good, and getting laid. However, he'd been a little changed since the death of his Papa. He'd been sad but knew his father had to die some day. Mostly, he'd been becoming angry.

Several things were out of balance and many of the GenTerns were more terrified than ever because they weren't sure how to act. Luigi's temper was worse than ever but he was also a wave of emotions that no one knew how to handle. He'd be furious and in the middle of stabbing someone to death then just start hysterically crying and repeating "Dad..." over and over again. He had also been a little depressed off and on, drinking more than ever. Amber had been barely keeping the company above water with all her stupid changes and was disappearing frequently, disappearing to score Zydrate. Her addiction had gotten even worse since her father wasn't there to watch over her anymore. The whole world was waiting to wake up and hear the news that she'd overdosed or gotten pregnant. Pavi was the change that seemed to scare people most. The usually happy, womanizing, party animal was going through his own negative changes. The temper that Luigi usually showed was beginning to seep through Pavi's self control a little bit. He would begin to remove a face from a victim then become furious as he thought of how his father referred to his hobby as disgusting and completely ruin the face. Any little thing going wrong would cause him to storm out of the room and slam his door, closing himself away for hours on end. His main GenTern that had worked for specifically him for a few years had held him while he cried himself to sleep a few nights, thinking about everything that was going wrong and that he had no one left. Pavi was always a little sensitive in private but, he was breaking down at an alarming rate nowadays. In short, all three Largos were completely falling apart. Amber and Pavi, being the younger two, had one thing in common. If they didn't have their father to go to for comfort or a feeling of safety, they always had their big brother. However, Luigi was such a mess anymore, they'd feel worse after trying to spend any time with him. Things were just completely out of wack.

Pavi's anger was also much directed at why he was angry right now, Amber. He hated her telling him what to do. It just wasn't right. Sometimes he wished he was as good a fighter as Luigi, then those bodyguards wouldn't dare cross him. He never answered to Amber, they'd always force him to somehow. He answered to his Papa out of respect and even to Luigi out of some respect and also fear of injury. But never to Amber.

He stepped into Luigi's room, noticing that his brother was laying on his stomach in bed. He wasn't snoring which meant he was awake.

"Go away!" came Luigi's voice, muffled from a pillow. Pavi sighed, walked to the big oak bedpost, and leaned against it.

"I-a know how you feel, Brother." stated Pavi. He saw his brother's muscles tense in annoyance and stood straight up so he could run if Luigi charged at him, preparing for flight out of habit. Luigi rolled over and glared at Pavi.

"What makes you think I care?" snarled Luigi, really not wanting to be bothered.

"We-a have to stop Amber." stated Pavi, continuing on even though he saw some warning signs of Luigi snapping.

"What? Why? What's she done now?" asked Luigi, thinking Pavi was about to say something stupid just to piss him off.

"We-a can't let her-a keep Papa's company!" replied Pavi, angrily. Luigi blinked in surprise, he hadn't seen his brother show anger to him in years. Pavi was always too scared to fully piss him off to show real anger to him. Plus, Pavi just usually wasn't the angry type.

"Pop should've left it to me." stated Luigi, his memory glancing over that night.

"Then let's-a get it-a back, Brother!" said Pavi, his eyes glinting.

"What? Like, together? Fuck no, I don't share."

"You don't-a have to, I'll just-a be there."

"What the fuck does that mean?" asked Luigi, sounding more interested than pissed off now as he sat up.

"The Pavi gets-a the love-a of the people and brother is-a the brains behind-a the desk." said Pavi, a grin starting to spread across his real and stolen face.

"You mean you be the face of GeneCo for publicity and support but I control all the rest?" asked Luigi, wheels spinning in his head. Pavi nodded and cautiously stepped back in case Luigi was going to try and hit him for thinking the idea was stupid. Pavi about fell over when the complete opposite happened. Luigi's face split into a huge grin, a real smile that made his blue eyes shine. He hadn't seen his brother like that in a long time. Luigi stood and Pavi was too startled by the sudden happiness to get out of his way. Luigi nodded to him.

"Being-a caught wouldn't-a be much fun." agreed Pavi, nodding.

"Also, don't treat Amber any differently. We're still pissed off and annoyed by her all the time. If she thinks for a second that you or I are happy, we're screwed. Got it, Pavi?"

"You can-a count on The Pavi!"

"Good. Now, does the slut still want me in her office for some sort of faggoty pep talk bullshit?" asked Luigi.

"Yes-a, The Pavi was forced-a to come get you."

"What do you mean forced?" asked Luigi, his eyes suddenly glinting with a hint of dangerous fury. Although he beat the shit out of his brother frequently in life, Pavi was still his brother. That meant that anyone who put their hands on him(in a non consented manner) was going to be severely fucked up.

"Amber's body guards-a threw The Pavi out of-a Papa's office." Pavi said, comforted by a sight he was familiar with. The fury of protectiveness that his brother possessed. He thought for a second that Luigi was going to strangle him but didn't move away when his brother's strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll take care of them. Don't worry, that shit won't be happening anymore. We'll get GeneCo back. I always knew you had a bit of brain in that hollow skull somewhere. You're a good man Paviche, regardless of what Pop said to us. We're gonna take back what's ours." said Luigi, looking right into his little brother's green eyes. At his big brother's words, Pavi felt pride swell in his chest for the first time in a long time.

"I-a trust you, brother." stated Pavi.

"Good. I'm gonna shower. If the scalpel slut comes askin where I am tell her I'll be in there when I'm good and ready to be in there. Got it?"

Pavi nodded then went over to look out the window as Luigi marched into his bathroom.

xxxxxxxxx

"What's your name?" asked Shilo, gazing at the young man Graverobber had brought with him. He looked somewhat familiar, but she just couldn't figure out how.

"Owen." he answered, his piercing blue eyes seeming to stare straight through her.

"Hey, sorry to go so early Kid but I gotta run. Duty calls." said Graverobber, climbing out the window.

"Alright, be careful. See you later I guess." she said, he waved in farewell. She sat down and Owen sat on the couch across from her.

"So what's your story? I'd imagine you know mine, the rest of the world does anyway." said Shilo, briefly remembering her dark and fateful night at the opera. She thought she saw pity and understanding in Owen's somewhat rugged face before he answered.

"I do, I'm very sorry for your loss. I don't think you'd believe my story though." he stated, he had such a musical voice just speaking.

"I think I'd believe more than the average person. Try me."

"First I need to know I have your absolute trust and confidentiality." he said, she almost chuckled then saw that he was gravely serious.

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I have a scheme of my own that could prove to be fatal." he said.

**(Muahahahahaha...I believe I'll make you wait for the rest...review!)***


	4. Secrets and Alliances

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

FlaireSharpe: thanks for the review..I really appreciate it. I love Luigi too, and Pavi...but Luigi more...It's great to know I've got a steady reader now...Thanks again.

Chapter Three: Secrets and Alliances

"I'm somewhat of an orphan." said Owen, still seeming to survey Shilo.

"What do you mean? Your parents kick you out?" asked Shilo.

"No, my mother is dead and my father never knew about me." stated Owen, seeming to be unphased by the unfortunate fact. There was something about him that seemed so familiar but Shilo just couldn't put her finger on it. His mannerisms, his voice, and especially his eyes.

"Do you know who your father is?" asked Shilo, sympathy in her soft eyes.

"I do, you do too actually. In fact, you knew both my parents." he said, staring straight through her.

"I did?" she asked, completely surprised and confused.

"Yes, my mother was Mag." he stated, Shilo's jaw dropped.

"What? How? People would know!" exclaimed Shilo, in disbelief. Owen chuckled in a very familiarly cruel manner, yet Shilo still couldn't pinpoint where she'd heard that chuckle before.

"No one knew. I was raised in secret by my mother and a GenTern. Rotti Largo didn't even know about my existance. I was born the same night you were, I was two months premature. While the largos and all were occupied with blackmailing your broken hearted father, I was hidden." said Owen.

"Oh my God, Owen this is unbelievable." breathed Shilo, he seemed to not hear her as he continued.

"GeneCo owned my mother so it was easy for my father to force her into his bed a few times. My mother was pretending to be grieving over Marni to take care of me longer and recover from birth. I hope you trust that I'm telling you the truth as I've never spoken of any of this to anyone. I want you to trust me, Shilo. I feel some sort of connection to you and I don't want to lose it." he said. She thought about his words and realized she felt some sort of connection to him too. She stared into his face then it dawned on her. The shape of his jaw, his eyes, the way he spoke, and the cruel chuckle. She knew who his father was now and it slightly scared her. She wanted to trust him and truly hoped he didn't secretely take after his old man.

"Owen, who is your father?" she asked, already knowing the answer. He merely confirmed her fear.

"My father is Luigi Largo." stated Owen, staring back at her.

Xxxxxx

"Took you long enough!" exclaimed Amber as her brothers finally entered the office. She was confused then furious as Luigi marched over to her guards. He jammed the blade of his knife into the neck of one of them then shoved the bleeding one into the other and they both flew out the window. Glass shattered and went all over as they dropped to their certain, messy deaths dozens of stories below. Amber stood up and opened her mouth to scream at her oldest brother, he put his hand on her throat and got in her face first.

"Anyone else puts their hands on Pavi and their punishment shall be much slower and much more painful. Whether they be your guards or a bum." he snarled at her, then let her go and sat down at his old seat across from the desk. Amber glared at a proud Luigi and smirking Pavi for five silent, torturous minutes.

"Get out. Now. I don't wanna see your faces, either of you." she snarled. Her eyes flashed with even more fury when Luigi laughed at her.

"Seriously? All of that fuss for nothin?" asked Luigi.

"Sister must-a be losing her-a mind." said Pavi.

"OUT!" screamed Amber. Luigi and Pavi slowly got up and chuckled as they left. The brothers had the elevator take them to GeneCo's lobby and got out together.

"Where-a are you going?" asked Pavi. Luigi waved two rolled papers in front of Pavi's face.

"I am taking some documents that I snatched off the bitch's desk on an errand. Go occupy yourself with fucking a GenTern or something. I'll be back later." said Luigi, marching outside. Pavi shrugged then strut over to the pretty recptionist.

Luigi shut himself in a company car and told the driver to take him. As the car stopped outside an older looking house with an iron gate, Luigi got out and told the driver to disappear for a while.

Xxxxxx

As Shilo sat listening to the sounds of running water she allowed her mind to wander over what Owen had confided in her. He had asked to shower so she had let him, happy to have a moment to think about all this in private. Her train of thought wrecked completely when the buzzer at the gate sounded. She got up, confused. Looking out the window all she could see was the form of a tall, thin man at the gate.

"Who's there?" she asked through the speaker.

"Just open up, Wallace." came the reply from the last voice she expected to hear.

"Why? What do you want?" she asked, worried. She didn't trust any Largo, not after what happened. She still wasn't positive if she should completely trust Owen.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Shilo. I'm not here for revenge or some stupid shit like that, I need you to do a favour for me. Now, open the damn gate." he said, sensing the reason for her hesitation.

"What kind of favour?"

"One that's extremely fucking confidential so let me in! Don't piss me off, Shilo." he warned. Shilo sighed, not believing she was doing this, and opened the gate. She stepped out on the porch instead of letting him in the house. Luigi reached her as she shut the door behind her and gave her a confused look.

"I can't come in?" he asked, almost offended.

"No, now what do you want?" she asked, the words out of her mouth before she realized she could get stabbed for her tone of voice. Apparently he wasn't going to let it bother him, suprisingly, as he pulled out two rolled up documents.

"I need your signature." he said, holding them up. She looked from the papers to him and back at the papers again, wary of the situation.

"For what?"

"Just sign it." he said, becoming annoyed. Luigi wasn't a patient man and he wasn't one to be nice to people even if it was to get something for himself. He had a little bit of respect for Shilo though and also knew it was probably a good a idea to get her to willingly sign instead of threaten her life. That wouldn't look very good when he got GeneCo.

"Largo, tell me what I'm signing for or I go back inside and you never get my signature." said Shilo, a little scared of her own boldness but also knowing that was the only way she'd get him to think she wasn't going to bow down to him for any reason. It wasn't that she hated any of the Largos, she just knew better than to trust them. Plus, after hearing Owen tell her how Luigi forced her godmother into his bed she wasn't very impressed with him to say the least. She'd also never forget that Luigi was the one that rendered her father incapable of fighting back that night which was likely what led to his death.

She watched him sigh, look down, clear his throat, and return his attention to her. His voice a bit less sharp this time, more like the way Owen spoke to her.

"I know you don't give a shit about GeneCo, but I do. I've lived my whole god damned life up til his death promised and positive that the company would be mine. I spent countless days and nights growing up not out playing but right at my father's side learning how to run the company. I can do it with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded, easily. That company has been rightfully mine since birth considering that I'm the oldest male. Amber is only in charge because she snatched it up when you said no. If you sign these papers you're giving me back what's been rightfully mine my whole life. I just want what's mine, nothing more. I never go to anyone for help with a fucking thing, this time though I have to. All you have to do is sign your name on two pieces of paper." he said, his voice sounding a bit softer again towards the end of his little speech. Shilo forced herself to keep a straight face and not show surprise at this seemingly deeper side of Luigi Largo. She decided to play ball with him the way he would have if he ever agreed to help her with anything.

"What do I get out of this?" asked Shilo, her voice less demanding or accusatory than before.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Luigi, feeling relieved as he realized she was agreeing. She thought silently for a moment.

"Can you give me a guarantee of permenant privacy and a small share of stock?" she asked, figuring that being left alone for good and recieving a steady flow of cash would be the safest way to go.

"Ha! Can I? Shit, Shilo that's easy. You signing then?" he asked, a grin forming on his face. A grin that made him look younger, much like the one he'd shown Pavi earlier.

"Sure, you have a pen?" she asked, he handed the pen and documents to her. She pressed them againsted the door and signed her name at the bottom of both documents. Slightly aware that greedy eyes were running across her body while her attention was on the papers. She rolled her eyes and turned back.

"You're going to keep your word with all of this, right Largo?" she asked, handing his things back to him.

"Of course. I'm an Italian, Shilo. I always stick to my word."

"Remember, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because of what I'm getting and I don't want the world collapsing. I think that's less likely to happen with you in charge." said Shilo.

"Good, don't worry. I won't let shit collapse. I'll be back in touch once things go through, to set up your shares and whatnot." he said, stretching out his hand. She grapsed it and was relieved that the handshake didn't last very long. His hand was much bigger than her's and his firm grip nearly crushed her fingers.

"You'd better be grateful for this. Don't screw me over, Largo." she said. He nodded with a lopsided grin and walked off her porch. Halfway to her gate he turned around.

"Hey, um...no hard feelings, Wallace. The things I did that night...well, I don't have a problem with you. I never did. I didn't have anything against your father either. What I did to him and I guess to you was just for my father, it wasn't anything personal. What I'm saying is I'm a real bad guy to have as an enemy but I can be very helpful as an ally." he said, then turned and walked to the gate. He opened it, walked past, closed it, and got in his car as it pulled up.

As his car drove off Shilo let out a sigh of relief. It was quite nervewracking to be in his presence alone. She couldn't believe he just somewhat apologized to her, he must have really needed her help just then more than she could imagine. As she turned back to open the door she caught a set of blue eyes identicle to those that ran over her body a few mintues ago met hers. Owen opened the door for her, confusion on his face.

"Shilo, what just happened?" he asked, looking confused and a little concerned.

"Let's go back to the living room. I'll explain." she said, shutting the door behind her.

***(hope you enjoyed those little bombshells...let me know... i love reviews...also, im curious as to what you'd rather read about: Shilo and Owen slowly becoming a couple or Shilo and a Largo brother slowly becoming a couple...or neither...just curious...I've not made up my mind yet if you couldn't tell.)****


	5. Renovations

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

**Beauty: thanks for the review...it's very appreciated. Um...I'm not certain as to what you mean is juicy, lol. All I guessed is that you seem to like the story. Thanks again. **

**All Other Readers: let me know the answer to the question i asked at the end of the last chapter...what pairing is liked most? I think I may dabble a bit in each of the ideas I've thrown up but I can't fully make up my mind yet...so give me some votes...ShiloXOwen, ShiloXLuigi, or ShiloXPavi...let me know...**

Chapter Four: Renovations

Luigi marched through the lobby, briefly noticing that the receptionist seemed to have disappeared, and into the elevator. He got out on his floor to get Pavi and was met by the man. Pavi strut towards him with a new face that looked a bit much like the missing receptionist.

"Doesn't The Pavi look-a good, Brother?" asked Pavi, smiling. Luigi gave him a dirty look.

"Sure, fuckin spectacular." he replied, sarcastically.

"What was-a the errand?"

"We got it, Pavi. Let's go kick the slut out of Pop's office." said Luigi, holding up documents and smiling. Luigi turned back to the elevator and Pavi hurridly followed him. The elevator opened back up when they reached the office. Amber appeared to be interviewing two big, young men and looked pissed off at the sight of her brothers.

"Get out!" she ordered at Luigi and Pavi. They continued to smirk and stopped just short of the desk.

"Actually, bitch, you get out." said Luigi.

"I'm in charge here, Dick! I say get out!"

"You're not in charge of shit, princess. GeneCo is mine, signed and sealed as of about 20 minutes ago."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Amber, sounding nervous now. Luigi slammed the documents down on the desk, his smile vanished when she started laughing.

"What's so fuckin funny?" he yelled, he despised being laughed at.

"You dumb son of a bitch. There's more to it than that." chuckled Amber.

"It's all signed you, stupid slut!"

"Great. You've got Dad's and Shilo Wallace's signatures, good for you. You're only half way done, stupid. Dad added some extra regulations for you." stated Amber, smirking.

"Like fucking what?" snarled Luigi, his temper becoming worse and worse as the minutes passed. The two men Amber had been interviewing were looking very nervous and both scooted their chairs back a little bit. Pavi's smirk had disappeared and he also looked a little scared as he saw Luigi's self control slipping away faster and faster. Amber was too proud of herself to feel scared, which was really stupid considering just how bad Luigi could get.

"Like within 6 months after his death you have to be certain you're having a healthy child so that you have an heir. It's all right here." said Amber, pulling out some papers and setting them on the desk.

"What about Pavi? Can't he just take over after I croak?"

"Nope, for you Dad specifically made sure your reguations were a pain in the ass. Good luck, shithead."

"Having a kid is a piece of fucking cake, so I don't know what the fuck you're so happy about." argued Luigi, trying to not sound as pissed as he was.

"That's not all though. Within one year you have to be married." said Amber, still smirking. Luigi laughed at her and her smile slightly died but quickly returned.

"Fuckin fine. What are you still smirking about bitch? This shit isn't a problem for me. I'm Luigi fucking Largo, you think any of that shit will be difficult for me?"

"Cause time is running out, dumbfuck. You have one month to make a kid and somehow be sure in that short period of time that the thing will be healthy and live also you only have seven months left to find a suitable wife. I don't think you can do it. You're not as smooth as you like to think you are. You might wanna take some tips from Pavi, even then I still don't think this shit will happen." said Amber, still chuckling. Luigi's face fell a little bit, but he refused to let her see him be discouraged. He couldn't stop his temper though. His fist slammed down on the table, hard. His knuckles began to bleed a little bit and the table had a slight indent on it. He glared right into her face, scaring her enough to make her grin fall.

"You just watch, scalpel slut. You won't be laughing when I yank everything out from under you." he snarled. He then turned around and slit one of the new guy's throats before storming out. Amber sighed, shook her head, and looked at Pavi.

"You gonna make any empty threats as well, face stealer?" she asked. Pavi sighed in irritance.

"Oh-a sister, go suck-a another infected dick." said Pavi, snatching all the documents on the desk and following his brother's path out of the office.

"Fuck you, Pavi!" shouted Amber.

"Every-abody wants to." he said right before the elevator doors closed.

As Pavi walked down the hall, he heard Luigi smashing things in his room. He walked to Luigi's doorway and surveyed the already catastrophic damage that was the victim of Luigi's murderous temper.

"What?" shouted Luigi, glaring at him.

"Calm-a down, brother. The Pavi is-a going to-a fix this." said Pavi, then he walked out. Luigi ignored the statement and continued wrecking havoc on his belongings.

Xxxxxx

"I find it hard to believe things would be that simple for him to take GeneCo." said Owen after Shilo explained to him why Luigi was there.

"He seemed to believe that that's all he needed. Although, the more I think about it the more I agree with you." said Shilo, now wondering if things went alright. Owen opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the buzzer at Shilo's front gate.

"Uh-oh. You wanna wait here or are you okay being around him?" asked Shilo, thinking Luigi was back because things went bad.

"I'll be alright." said Owen, following her to the front door. Shilo opened the gat then the door. Both she and Owen were surprised to see their visitor was Pavi not Luigi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shilo.

"Brother was-a here earlier, yes?" asked pavi, his eyes surveying Shilo as they did every pretty girl.

"Um, yeah. Did something go wrong?" asked Shilo, trying to ignore being used as eye candy. She, like all else, knew that for Pavi it was a habit.

"Yes-a. He-a needs more. I-a just wanted to-a know exactly what-a he talked with-a you about." said Pavi, sounding a bit business like.

"All he had me do was sign those two documents. What more does he need exactly?"

"Amber said-a that Brother must produce-a an heir within a month-a. He can fix the other-a problem within-a seven months. He doesn't-a have to worry about the-a second part until after he-a has GeneCo." said Pavi. Shilo and Owen exchanged odd looks and Pavi's attention turned to the young man for the first time. Pavi looked at him closely then laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Owen, feeling annoyed at being laughed at. Pavi chuckled again.

"I-a sorry to offend. You-a remind The Pavi of his-a Brother." said Pavi.

"Well, I don't think I can give you guys any more help." said Shilo, quickly changing the subject.

"It's-a not your fault. Amber might-a come after you-a for trying to help us-a though. Just to-a warn you." said Pavi. Owen made up his mind in a split second and decided it was now or never to reveal how he could help, before things got bad.

"Actually, we may still be of some help." said Owen, Shilo gave him a worried look. She didn't know if this was a good idea.

"How do-a you mean?" asked Pavi.

"Come in and we'll talk." said Owen. They all made their way inside and to the living room.

"This will seem a bit far fetched but I can explain it all in full and they're ways to prove I'm telling the truth." said Owen. Pavi looked from Shilo to Owen, curious and trying to read their expressions.

"The Pavi is-a listening." said Pavi.

"There's a reason I reminded you of your brother, a reason that should prove to be very helpful. I'll skip bullshit and cut straight to the facts. Luigi is my father." said Owen. Shilo had to bite her lip so as to not laugh at Pavi's shocked expression. That was the very last thing he ever expected to hear.

"Who-a is your-a mother?" asked Pavi, still completely shocked.

"She was Mag. Luigi never knew about me which is why you and no one else did either." explained Owen. They could tell that wheels were spinning in Pavi's head as he put the pieces together. He slowly nodded as something seemed to make complete sense to him.

"But, you-a are illegitimate." said Pavi. Owen shook his head.

"Actually, I'm not. My mother must have forseen something like this happening someday I guess. She made sure that on my birth certificate my last name is Largo. All your brother has to do is lie to Amber and the public and say he always knew about me and agreed to me having his name all those years ago. He could say that the public knowing about me would be bad publicity so they kept me a secret. I don't mind being a pawn for this." said Owen, Pavi nodded.

"What-a is your full name?" asked Pavi, for whatever reason.

"Owen Antony Largo." said Owen, seeming to put a slight Italian accent on subconsciously. Pavi smiled.

"Fantastico! We must-a go see brother!" exclaimed Pavi, excited.

"We should wait til morning, then we'll all meet and finalize this." said Shilo.

"No, we don't want to give Amber any time to set something else up in our way." said Owen.

"You think she'd do that?" asked Shilo, thinking that might be a bit much even for Amber. Pavi nodded in agreement with Owen.

"I would." said Owen, with a small smirk that made him look like a real Largo for the first time. Pavi grinned in agreement with that statement too.

"If you say so. I'm going to put on something different." said Shilo, standing. The two men also stood.

"Why? Bella looks-a beautiful now." said Pavi, with a little grin that drove most girls insane.

"I'm wearing what I sleep in." protested Shilo.

"The Pavi likes it then it's-a good. Let's-a go." said Pavi, walking to the door and opening it.

"I guess we're leaving." said Owen, leading Shilo out. She sighed and let him.

"You Largos are really pushy, you know that?" asked Shilo, walking out as Owen shut the door. He laughed.

*(love it? Hate it? let me know...also, i still need some responses about the coupling ideas...let me know)**


	6. Rising King

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

Dusty Forgotten: thanks so much for your reviews...they made me laugh, smile, and feel extremely motivated. Amber still is and always will be a brat, she may be a broken hearted brat but she's still a brat. She wouldn't suddenly lose her addiction to zydrate and become an intelligent tyrant over night like some fanfics have her. Luigi and Shilo it shall be, that was already my first intention. There may be some dabble with others down the line and Pavi will always flirt no matter what. Thanks so much for the compliments, I'm honoured. I can't wait to read your review for this chapter...thanks again.

Chapter Five: Rising King

Luigi sat on his floor, his room resembling a war zone. His tired eyes scanned the objects on the floor out of boredom until they reached something he'd forgotten he had. It was a picture from when he was younger. It was him at fourteen years old, Pavi at age eight, Amber as an infant, and their father. They were all smiling and happy, even baby Amber. Young Luigi had his arm protectively around Pavi whose face was still his own and unscathed. Rotti was holding Amber but had his free arm around Luigi, he was proud of and loved them all back then.

Luigi closed his eyes, he couldn't look at the picture any longer. He could hear and see nothing but his father's disappointed voice and face from the night he died.

"You're disgusting. You're not men, you're creatures." replayed over and over again in his mind. He still wasn't good enough and the regulations his father left him were just repeating the fact loud and clear. He was a fuck up, his father was ashamed of and embarassed by him. So much so that he died in front of him without one kind word.

He leaned back against the desk he'd flipped during his rage and sighed, subconsciously unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt. Sweat rolled downt he side of his face, across whiskers he'd neglected to shave. He took a few deep breaths, unsure of what to do. A GenTern hesitantly stepped into the room.

"Mister Largo, can I get you anything?" she asked, he looked at her. She felt concern at the look on his face, he looked like he'd given up on life. In all the years she'd worked for GeneCo she'd only seen him pissed, smirking, or horny. She didn't really know what to do.

"Whiskey, lots of it." he said, then waved his hand to dismiss her.

"Yes, Sir." she said, leaving. Figuring it was most helpful to him to get what he asked for.

Xxxxxx

"I feel really awkward." said Shilo as they entered GeneCo's elevator.

"You're fine, I don't look too much better." said Owen, indicating the cheap, raggedy dress pants and button shirt he wore. The doors opened and they were greeted by a GenTern that seemed lost in thought. Pavi reached to the lady and pushed her chin up to look at them, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, Sir. Would you or your guests like anything?" she asked, almost blushing at being touched by Pavi. She was one of the few he hadn't slept with yet because he didn't seem to want to take her face. She didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult but she liked him, a lot. Despite his rather unnatural hobbies. Pavi looked at Owen and Shilo, indicating that they should speak up if they wanted something.

"Oh, no thanks." said Shilo, a bit uncomfortable with having people wait on her as if she was royalty.

"I'll have a drink, something strong." said Owen, the lady nodded then turned back to Pavi.

"The Pavi wants some-a wine and a visit from-a Bella later." he said, with a sly wink that made the GenTern's heart flutter. He had noticed when she blushed and figured out why quite quickly, he wasn't one to pass up such an opportunity. The GenTern nodded, smiled, and entered the elevator as they exited it.

Pavi started walking down the luxurious hall, Owen and Shilo followed. Shilo held back just a moment to privately speak to Owen as they followed Pavi.

"What exactly does Bella mean?" she whispered to him. She saw his face split into a cute grin before he replied.

"It's an Italian compliment. It means Beautiful Woman. It's generally a very flattering and bold compliment to give a lady, more so if they understand what it means." replied Owen, his voice also hushed. Since his mother sung in Italian and his father's family was Italian he'd been sure to learn it himself.

"Ah, okay. I figured it was a nice thing to say." replied Shilo.

"Yes, Pavi uses it a lot because he likes to flirt."

"Yeah, I noticed." whispered Shilo as they stopped outside a closed door. Pavi turned to face them, a smile splitting the stolen face and his own. Unbeknownst to them, he'd heard their whole hushed conversation. Pavi had always been an observer, when he didn't have a woman to occupy his attention he took note of everything else around him.

"Brother is-a already angry and doesn't-a like surprises. Just to-a warn you." said Pavi, then he opened the door. They were greeted by the sight of a dishevelled Luigi, sitting on the floor, surrouned by an unfathomable mess. His head was leaned back, resting on the upturned desk with his eyes closed. Shilo for a few moments couldn't force her eyes away from his neck and where his shirt was unbuttoned. She shook her mind of it and forced herself to think that it was only due to her lack of seeing men other than her father and hormones.

"Got my whiskey?" asked Luigi, without moving.

"No, but The Pavi has good-a news." said Pavi.

"Amber just got hit by a bus?" asked Luigi, thinking that would be the best news he could hear today.

"No, but-a she is about to-a lose her fight." said Pavi. They watched Luigi's chest heave a big sigh, then he looked up at them. Confusion grew on his face as he saw Owen and Shilo.

"What the fuck is goin on Pavi?" asked Luigi, slowly getting up.

"You-a have an heir, brother." said Pavi. Luigi started laughing.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, thinking Pavi had been taking some sort of strange and drastic measures.

"Almost eighteen years ago you had a little affair with Blind Mag, didn't you?" asked Owen. Luigi looked at him, astonished the he somehow knew about that.

"More than once kid, what's it to you?" asked Luigi, a little defensively. He didn't like being put on the spot and questioned.

"I'm your son." said Owen, Luigi froze in place.

"What? How the fuck could that have happened?" asked Luigi, trying to remember if he ever slipped up on wearing protection. Then he realised with a jolt that he didn't care enough to even think about it when he was having his little affair with Mag.

"Well-a brother, if-" began Pavi, about to explain the birds and the bees.

"Pavi, shut the fuck up. I'm not stupid. How did I not know?" asked Luigi, returning his attention to Owen.

"She kept me a secret from everyone but a GenTern that helped raise me." explained Owen.

"She should've fucking told me. Why didn't she?"

"She said she didn't want me raised the way you guys were. Plus, she was afraid you'd be upset by the whole situation."

"What the fuck did she think I'd do? Kill you? She should've known better. I thought she did know better." said Luigi, hurt and pissed that he was kept in the dark. Although he'd never admit the hurt.

"Mag gave-a him our last-a name, Brother. He counts." said Pavi, moving things along.

"All you have to do is lie, say you always knew about me and had agreed to me receiving your name." said Owen, staying business-like, just as his father and uncle were. He, like Luigi, wasn't the sentimental type. At least never openly.

"And you're coming forward just so I can have GeneCo?" asked Luigi, a bit suspicious.

"Partially. I've been here my whole life, just hidden. I know you all really well even though you don't know me at all. I don't want Amber running GeneCo. Also, I figured it was about time you knew about me." said Owen. It was silent for a moment as they let Luigi take in all this information. He didn't really know how to react and was pleased to see that Owen wasn't looking for some sort of lovey dovey welcoming. He figured they should just proceed with business and sort the other stuff out later, in private.

"Do you have your birth certificate?" asked Luigi.

"Yes, and there's very simple tests that can further prove this if needed."

"I'm sure Amber will request them too. And you, what took so fucking long?" asked Luigi, snapping at the GenTern as she returned.

"Sorry, Mister Largo." she muttered.

"She took-a orders from us-a too." said Pavi, sticking up for her. She had to repress a smile when he did so, for fear of Luigi stabbing her for smiling about something. She handed Owen a glass of scotch, Pavi his large glass of wine, and Luigi a full bottle of whiskey.

"You couldn't get me a glass, woman?" Luigi asked, just to further criticize her.

"I'll-" she began, he cut her off.

"Don't bother, now." he said, opening the bottle and taking a swig. The GenTern nodded, apologizing again, and receiving a pinch on the ass from Pavi as she left. It was his way of reminding her that he still wanted to see her later.

"Well, I imagine it's just about time that slut vacated my office." said Luigi, setting the bottle down.

"Should we all go?" asked Shilo, still feeling really out of place.

"Why the fuck not? Let's go." said Luigi, his whole mood and aura completely ecstatic. Shilo found herself noticing just how handsome he was when happy, then wondered why her mind was taking that track again.

They all proceeded out of the room, down the hall, and into the elevator. When the doors opened again, Luigi marched to Amber with determination.

"Hey bitch, get the fuck outta my office." said Luigi, Amber glared at him.

"I don't know who you fucked, but it takes a week to know if she's pregnant." said Amber.

"Aww, has wittle Wamber had abortions?" taunted Luigi, just to piss her off further. Pavi laughed so loudly and so hard that tears streamed down the stolen face.

"Fuck off!" snarled Amber, completely sick of both of her brothers and their bullshit.

"Haha, you fuck off. This is my office, bitch." argued Luigi, happy rather than angry though.

"What sort of extra terrestrial bitch did you fuck? Cause-" she began.

"Mag, years ago. This is my son." said Luigi, gesturing to Owen while laughing at Amber's expression.

"What? Bullshit, she'd never have slept with you!" exclaimed Amber.

"Well she did, bitch. More than once and gave me a son. So, back away from my desk."

"He's a bastard. The son of an affair, he doesn't count." argued Amber, keeping her seat.

"Owen, your bitch of an aunt would like to see your birth certificate." said Luigi. Owen pulled the document out of his pocket and set it down. Even Amber couldn't argue that it wasn't legit when she saw the SurGen's stamp and signature.

"Ya know Sis, in the time of our ancestors of Rome, a slanderous tongue would be cut out." said Luigi, smirking as though he'd love nothing more than to do it himself right here and now.

"Go get GeneCo's head lawyer." she barked at her new guard. He hurried to the room that was conjoined to the office but was back in an instant. It seemed as though word had spread because many GenTerns, Surgens, guards, and the lawyer were right outside the conjoining door to listen in.

"Yes, madam?" asked the fat lawyer, pretending he had no idea what was going on. She tossed the certificate at him, Pavi did the same with the other documents. After a few silent minutes of exchainged glares or smirks, the man put the papers down and cleared his throat.

"Legally, GeneCo now passes to Luigi Antonio Largo. A test may be taken by Luigi and Owen if requested to prove heredity. Only if proven false will it return to Miss Sweet. As of now, the company is his. Unless the other part of his father's Will is breached in seven months." said the man. Amber was silent and blank for a moment then pulled out a gun and shot the lawyer in the kneecap. The poor man dropped to the ground, crying in pain.

"Oh, shut up. You'll live." snarled Amber, her scowl much resembling Luigi's usual pissed off expression. Shilo could, for the first time, she the resemblance between the two. Luigi smirked in response to Amber's glare at him.

"Someone get him outta here." said Luigi to the GenTerns at the doorway. Two rushed in and helped the lawyer out of the room. Amber watched the wounded man carried out then turned to leave herself.

"Amber." said Luigi, his voice seeped in authority. She froze and turned back to him, feeling like a little girl again from his tone of voice.

"You even think about revenge, you'd better direct it at me and me alone. You already saw what happens when Pavi is touched. You and your useless slaves are to also leave my son and Shilo alone, or else." he threatened, finally sounding like the King he now was. Amber gave him one more dirty look in response, then stormed out.

"Well, Pavi, you gonna go do your job or not?" asked Luigi. Pavi smirked and his chest swelled with pride, GeneCo was finally in the hands it belonged to be in and he couldn't be happier.

"The Pavi will-a be back." he announced, before hurrying out.

"What's he doing?" asked Shilo, curious.

Pavi and I had a deal. He does publicity, I run the company. He's releasing the news to the public." explained Luigi. Shilo couldn't help but smile when she thought of how perfect things were set up now. Even though it really wasn't any benefit for her, other than the world wasn't going to collapse now. Luigi was going to add to his explanation but felt his brain stop working when he saw Shilo smile. He was transfixed at how beautifully her face lit up.

Shilo froze in place and felt heat rush to her face when she realized Luigi was staring at her like that. She didn't know why she was feeling like this about him. Part of her was a little pissed off about it but she subconsciously locked that part away, allowing herself to enjoy the moment. There wasn't much quite like being a girl and noticing a guy staring at you in awe for the first time.

Owen looked back and forth between them for a few minutes, then the moment became way too awkward for him. He didn't know what to say so he cleared his throat. It seemed to yank them both out of whatever world they'd just slipped into.

Luigi gave Owen his attention.

"Well, I hope you were planning on staying here. I won't have my son staying anywhere else." said Luigi.

"I've actually lived here my whole life, at least until that night at the opera. My mother just did a very good job of hiding me. It will be nice to move back in and not have to hide from everyone though." said Owen, not able to suppress a smile.

"Good. You're not a peasant. You should be living here and should be treated as what you are. Have the GenTerns take you around to all the extra rooms whenever you want so you can pick one out. Anything in the world that you want to do or have, they'll be sure you get it. Without question."

"Okay. I will. I figured it might be easier to talk more later, if you didn't mind. So, I could go do that now, get it out of the way, I'm sure there are other things you need to attend to right now." said Owen, wanting to get settled in and kinda wanting to avoid being in another awkward moment between Luigi and Shilo.

"Owen, this isn't going be easy to get used to. I'm warning you now, I'm not a sentimental guy at all. However, I refuse to do to you what my father did to me and Pavi once he got GeneCo to it's height that it is now. I refuse to put the company before you, I know how much that blows." said Luigi, surprising himself at stating something so deep and meaningful.

"I'm not sentimental either, so that may work out. If it's my choice, I'd rather get settled in first." said Owen.

"Alright. Hey!" shouted Luigi at the open doorway that all the GenTerns were standing in and excitedly talking to each other. They all immediately shut up and gave him their attention when they heard his voice. Luigi indicated to Owen that he should tell them what to do.

"I want to see the extra rooms." he said to them, one of them stepped forward before the rest and lead Owen out of the room.

"Shut the door, you fucking vultures." said Luigi as they returned to talking to each other, the door shut quickly.

Shilo was slightly startled when she realized it was only her and Luigi in the office now. Unlike his father or Amber, he didn't like guards or GenTerns behind or next to him constantly. Luigi sat at the desk and marvelled at where he finally was for a moment, then gave Shilo his attention.

"What was it that you were wanting again? A stock right?" asked Luigi. Shilo slowly sat at the couch across from the desk.

"Yeah, I don't know very much about this type of stuff though so you'll have to explain things to me." said Shilo. Then her mind jumped in the gutter and found double meaning in her statement and she internally kicked herself.

"Well, I was thinking about something different though." he said, not able to take his eyes off of her. He was thrilled they were alone and didn't want to waste any time.

"What do you mean?"

"I have an idea for you that's far better and far more beneficial than simple stock, Shilo." said Luigi, his voice softer than when he talked to anyone else.

"What's the idea?" she asked, trying to ignore her heart flutter at the small grin he gave before replying.

****(yes i'm leaving you with a cliffhanger...muahahahhahahahahahahahha! leave a review, freaks)****


	7. Heart Of A Monster

I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters...if I did, I'd be married to Luigi Largo.

**Dusty: keep inhalin that root beer, brilliant results...of course Luigi gets horny, that's why he has me *wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more say no more*...i refuse to spoil any Owen and Luigi situations for you...Of course amber has to show that brilliant violence that inhabits a Largo, she still is one at heart...very in-depth crack, i like it...thanks, keep up the reviews...**

**Other Readers: START REVIEWING YOU FUCKING PEASANTS! **

Chapter Six: Heart Of A Monster

"What did you have in mind?" asked Shilo, a little entranced yet also a little worried by the glint that had appeared in Luigi's eyes. He was, after all, a Largo.

"I can give you a lot more than some measley stock, Shilo. I could keep you happy and cared for for the rest of your life." said Luigi, a strange look on his face.

"How? I'm not greedy, I don't really-what?" asked Shilo when she saw him laughing at her.

"I was offering to marry you." he said, now just smiling at her.

"Why?" she asked, before she could stop herself. He was now literally the most powerful man in the world, he could have anyone he wanted. His expression changed to confusion as she asked her question.

"You're beautiful, Shilo. Naturally. You're not a scalpel slut like everything else walking the earth. You're also a good person, that's a rare combination. You need someone to take care of you." he said.

"I can take care of myself." she said, still wary of the whole situation.

"Shilo, Amber fucked everything up. She didn't do a fuckin thing the whole time she had GeneCo to herself except make things worse. Riots are on the brink of starting. Civil war is breaking out. You think you'll stay safe in that house? Hell no. And when rioters get their sights on you you'll be their next meal. I know you trust that Graverobber but even he won't be able to keep you safe. Here, you'd be safe. Trust me."

"That house is safer than you think."

"Shilo, no it's not. It's a fucking house. An old fashioned one at that, with no protection except a gate that's easy to climb. They'd be on you faster than flies on horseshit. If they didn't kill you they'd at least rape you then probably force you into helping them." he reasoned.

"Why do you care?"

"Perhaps I wanna be the one that corrupts you." he said, with a small grin that would put Pavi out of business if he was to use it more often.

"So, to use me?"

"No. Keep you safe, take care of you, and who said you wouldn't get anything out of my corruption?"

"I...I don't know. I-"

"I don't want to take someone else but I only have so long to get someone, Shilo."

"What? Wait a second, that's the other part of your father's Will isn't it? Sorry, but I won't be used." she said, getting up. Her small bubble of good feelings popped once she saw his motives. He got up and strode around the desk faster than she could leave. He blocked her path.

"Listen, the deadline isn't my only reason for doing this. Okay? Just give me the benefit of the doubt. I know that's probably the last thing you want to do but...One of these types of marriages isn't like a regular one. At least, it doesn't have to be. If you end up hating me, I'll find a few mistresses and you can have whoever else you want. We'd just have to stay together."

"Why would I want that kind of relationship? If I can't openly love whoever my heart calls to then I'd rather leave myself at the mercy of a riot. That's no way to live."

"Make an exception, Shilo. Think of what I can give."

"No, I refuse. Our conversation has reached it's end."

"Listen, if you wanna do this your way we can. Let me take you to dinner a few times. We can date for a while and if something helps us connect I'll ask you again. You can give me your final answer then." he said.

"If you spend that much time on me, I won't have a choice." snapped Shilo, thinking of Mag.

"I'm not my father. Yeah, I'm still fucking selfish but I'm telling you the truth. The choice will be your's alone."

"Mag wasn't given a choice, why should I get one?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake Shilo. That's what this is about? Mag liked me, she belonged to GeneCo no matter what, I took advantage of both situations she was stuck in. Yeah, that was wrong but I'll be the first to admit that I'm selfish. If you want I'll lay down all my selfish motives for asking you to marry me, it's not like you wouldn't find out eventually."

"Are you trying to tell me you never forced Mag to sleep with you? Cause I don't believe that one fucking bit." said Shilo, her voice cold. She saw his eyes flash with a bit of fury then watched him calm himself before speaking again.

"The first time, yeah I was fucking forceful. I didn't all out rape her. She never screamed, never tried to leave-"

"Probably because you threatened her!"

"Fuckin let me finish! Yeah I fucking threatened her. But guess the fuck what, after the second time I never made a move. She came to me. I never gave her glares or suggestive looks, I never laid a hand on her, I never threatened her, I never gave her an order. She came right to me and made the first move. She also never told. Yeah I warped her mind because I knew she liked me, so fucking what. It's said and done. I'm willing to do with you what I never did with her, I'm willing to tell you exactly what my selfish motives are. Instead of asking you're yelling at me." he said, his voice slightly shaking with restraining his anger.

"Fine, tell me. Every fucking selfish motive. Right now." ordered Shilo.

"Fine. Sex, lack of lonliness, make Pavi jealous, keep GeneCo, and sex. I even said the one most on my mind twice, just for you. There, it's all on the table. Guess what, I also meant what I said earlier. For some fucking reason I don't want rioters to completely destroy you when civil war breaks out because I don't think I'll be able to prevent it. I won't let it get out of hand but I can't shut it down yet cause it's already begun. I also want to fucking take care of you. Unlike the last person that took care of you I won't poison or lie to you." he said, knowing it was a low statement. Shilo slapped him, hard. Leaving a bright red handprint on the side of his face.

"Fuck you, Largo." she said, then she tried to leave. He blocked her path again.

"You fucking listen to me. My Pops was a piece of shit in his own way too. I'll fucking admit that one as well. You don't even know the half of it, regardless of what he did to you. Break out of your little fucking shell and trust me."

"You can never trust a monster." she recited staring right into his eyes. She saw the realization of just how much damage he and his family had done to her dawn on him as his expression softened. He nodded and sighed.

"Monsters have hearts too. Your father and the Repo Man were the same men. I'm not a completely cold hearted prick, give me a chance. If anyone other than you or one of my siblings had slapped me just then they'd be bleeding to death on the fucking floor, Shilo. Let me try. Me, Luigi fucking Largo, I'm asking for something not ordering for it. Please." he said. She didn't take her eyes off of his and could swear she could see something good swimming within the insanity that resided in the deep blue there. She sighed.

"Fine, you get one chance. One, Luigi. We'll take this slowly for a little while and if you ask again I'll give one final answer. If you fuck this up, I will not give you another shot. I've been through enough shit, I don't need anymore hurt." she said, watching his face split into a grin the more she spoke. He really did look handsome when he smiled.

"Thank you. I mean that too, I don't say that lightly. In fact, I don't really say that at all."

"You'd better get used to being more polite. I won't put up with being treated like shit, Luigi."

"I can be a gentleman when I want to, believe it or not." he said, stepping closer to her. Before she could reply he leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Her breath caught and she felt her knees go wobbly. She'd never been kissed on the lips before, and especially never kissed by anyone other than a protective father. She wasn't sure what to do so she just pressed back. As soon as she responded like that his kiss became more agressive. He was an agressive kind of lover and so it was just habit for him. He pushed harder and she found herself trapped between him and the desk. The break for air was barely a second long before his lips were against her's again, making her head spin. Just as she was trying to get used to it she felt his tongue run across her lips and press past them without her consent, she didn't protest though. At least not until he went a little too far, too fast for her. His hands, which had slowly been gliding down her body, squeezed her ass. She inhaled sharply and broke the kiss completely. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, it just felt too strange at the same time. While catching her breath she lighly pressed on his shoulders so he'd back away a little bit. He did.

"Too much?" he asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah, just a little bit. Don't look so damn proud of yourself." she scolded, he only smirked more. His shit eating grin made her not be able to keep herself from smiling as well. The moment was broken all too soon by an all too familiar voice.

"Different-a kind of-a stabbing on your-a mind, brother?" taunted Pavi. Shilo made a small squeak noise of surprise and Luigi turned around so fast that he nearly knocked her over.

"How fucking long have you been in here, you freak?" snarled Luigi. Pavi laughed.

"Long-a enough, brother." said Pavi, a shit eater grin on his face now. Well, his stolen face. He strut into the room and Shilo left Luigi's side to sit down, still trying to recover from their little moment.

"If Bella ever wishes to-a have a more-a gentle lover, The Pavi will make-a time for her." said Pavi, leaning over where Shilo was sitting.

"Fuck face, back off." warned Luigi. He knew his brother too well and wasn't at all comfortable with Pavi flirting with Shilo like that.

"What-a should The Pavi do-a now, brother?"

"Fall down a well." suggested Luigi.

"Very-a funny."

"Well, there's people lined up downstairs to audition."

"Audition for-a what?"

"Replacing Mag. You could go pick someone. Actually, no. Pick about three people and then I'll meet them and make the final decision." said Luigi. Pavi smiled.

"Okay. Are they-a ladies?"

"Unfortunately. It's okay, I'm sure there's a strapping young man out there just for you though." said Luigi, picking on his brother. Pavi gave him a brief glare that only a Largo could muster then smiled.

"You shouldn't-a speak about yourself in-a such a manner, Luigi." said Pavi. Luigi stared at him for a moment then took a sudden step towards him. Pavi, out of habit, flinched and backed away a few feet. Luigi laughed at him.

"That's what I thought. Now go." he said. Pavi turned and gave Shilo a very sugessive wink before leaving. Partially because he wanted Shilo for himself and partially because he knew it would annoy Luigi more than anything else he could say at that moment. He left before Luigi could do or say anything else to him, smirking on his way out. Wondering if there was a chance he would get Shilo to himself at some point, and not risk a vicious beating from his brother.

***(that's that chapter...leave a review, freaks...let me know what you think...)***


	8. Father and Son

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Note: I apparently can't fucking count so I'll just stop numbering the chapters and just give them titles...ha, sorry.**

**Flaire: thanks for the review. Great to know you're in love with this...sorry to take so long to update. Had a computer crisis. I look forward to this chapter's review.**

**Pink(Erin): hey there...feels good to hear you say this is awesome. Considering I know you know your shit about this, as do I. I know, you're a Pavi girl...You'll have plenty of Pavi, I promise. I'm fairly certain he'll have some sex scenes down the line. Maybe not with Shilo, but you never know. I might change my mind. I look forward to the next review!**

GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter: Father and Son

Owen looked around the room he'd picked, stuck in racing thoughts. He forced his mind upon ideas for his room. A GenTern stood beside him with a notepad to take down all his commands.

"I want these floors sanded again and painted black. I want the walls primed again and painted a dark cobalt blue, the grayish blue, but not too dark. I want the oak bedframe and headboard painted black. The trim around this room, doorframes and such, are to be a dark green. I want a big, oak desk, do not paint it. I want the same unpainted dark oak for a bedside table and an extra table. The same goes for my dresser. I also want a bar built, that can be painted black. I want all my bedding to be black as well." he finished, sounding much like the Largo he was.

"What size and kind of bed, Sir?" she asked.

"King size. A water bed." he answered, smiling at his own request.

"What about your bathroom?"

"Paint that the dark green used for trim. Other than that, the bathroom is perfect."

"Anything else, Sir?"

"Yes. I need to meet with a tailor." he said.

"You can do that whenever you like. I was instructed to take you to your father's personal tailor whenever you asked, unless you'd like to find your own."

"I'll go to his for some dress clothes, then there's someone else I wanna see. You'll just take me around?" he asked. He'd seen this treatment his whole life but had never received it until now. It was strange to be on this side of servants. Strange but nice.

"Of course, Sir. I'm your personal GenTern, my name is Raven. It's my job to cater to your every need and make certain you're pleased." she said smiling.

"Do my aunt and uncle still have personal GenTerns? I know Lisa is my father's."

"Yes and no. Your uncle still has the same one he always had, her name is Jen. One of the men that is also one of your aunt's bodyguards is her personal GenTern. His name is Sean."

"Just curious. Shall we go then, Raven?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Of course, Sir."

"Wait, stop that Sir shit. If you're my personal GenTern that also, in a way, makes you my friend. Call me Owen."

"That's against the rules..." she said slowly, looking worried that he was going to get her fired.

"You just said your job is to cater to my every need and make sure I'm pleased. It would please me to be called by my name. You're the only GenTern that will get to do that. So do it. Understand?" he asked, gently.

"Yes, S- Owen." she said, then slightly blushed with embarrassment.

"We'll work on it. Let's go." he said.

Xxxxxx

Pavi sat at a table in a big, nearly empty room. It had been an hour and because all the judging he really did was on their figures, he'd only gotten through six women. As the last girl was dismissed with a wink, Pavi heard someone drop into the chair next to him. He turned and his smile fell when he saw that it was Amber.

"What is this?" she asked. He sighed, not noticing the slight less-snotty tone in her voice.

"Go away, Amber. You are-a annoying." said Pavi.

It was quiet for a moment as Pavi watched the next girl walk in and Amber had a sad look form on her face.

"You hate me too, don't you?" she asked him, softly. Pavi froze and felt part of his heart hurt, physically hurt. For the first time in years, she sounded like his baby sister Carmella rather than Amber Sweet. She asked it the way she always used to ask him something that she was unsure of.

He waved his hand for the auditioning singer and all else to leave the room. Once Pavi and Amber were left alone, he faced her(so to speak).

"What-a makes you say-a that?" he asked. He always wanted her to admit what was wrong, never putting words in her mouth.

"You're both so cruel to me anymore." she said, quietly. Although her face and body had been so drastically changed, Pavi saw Carmella again. It seemed the little girl was fighting desparately to get out of the plastic stranger.

"You have not-a been yourself for too-a long, Sister. I don't hate-a you. I hate the monster that-a took over-a you, I hate-a Amber Sweet." he confessed.

"I am Amber Sweet!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"No-a Sister. You are-a Carmella Largo, Amber is-a the monster you-a hide behind. In-a here you may be-a Amber." he said, lightly touching her temple. Then he lightly touched his finger above her heart.

"But in-a here, you're-a still The Pavi's Carmie."

She met his green eyes with her own blue ones, brighter than their brother's, but didn't look relieved.

"I don't think Luigi would agree with you. He does hate me." she said, voicing what was secretly one of her worst fears. As much as her brothers pissed her off, she never wanted them to hate her or vice versa.

"The Pavi cannot-a speak for-a Brother. He and I are too-a different. You to-a speak to-a him yourself." was the soft reply.

"Yeah, right. My past with him is too fucked up for us to ever be the way we were."

"No, that's-a true. It's-a the same for-a me too. Nothing will-a ever be the way it-a was when we were all-a growing up. It could-a be better though. Things could-a always be-a better, Carmie." he said. He watched her wipe away a tear from being called that again.

"Stop calling me that or I'll cry, which will piss me off. And things can't be better for us Pavi."

"Why-a not?"

"For Christ's sake, we've fucked! Siblings can't go back or be better after something like that. I took advantage of him too many times and he took advantage of me to many times. I know you like to joke about what we've done together but that's our undoing." she admitted, speaking more truth in these past few minutes than she probably had her whole life. She hadn't opened up like this since before Amber Sweet was on her mind, or transforming her body.

"I'll be-a honest, that was part of-a your undoing. But you can always-a mend what is-a broken, Sister. I'll bet he-a wants to. You just-a have to talk to-a him." he said.

"I can't."

"Why-a not? Cause it's-a hard?"

"Don't fucking turn this on me like that!" she snarled.

"Sister, I'm trying to-a help you. You and he are-a both stubborn and-a short tempered. I know how-a hard it is to-a talk. That's what you-a have to-a do though."

"Whatever." she said, suddenly getting up.

"Where are you-a going?" he called. She kept walking.

"Wherever the fuck I want." she said, leaving the room.

Pavi sighed and shook his head, she'd fallen back into Amber mode as soon as he said something she didn't wanna hear. She was probably going to go see Graverobber and get her next hit of Zydrate.

"You're both-a stupid, too." he muttered.

His GenTern walked in, seeing Amber had left. He looked up at her and gave her his best smile, being a typical Largo and successfully hiding his troubles.

"We shall-a resume now." he said.

Xxxxxx

Amber wandered into the alley outside GeneCo, stumbling right into the man she thought she'd have to look for.

"." said Graverobber, greeting her with a toothy grin. He reached into his pocket for Zydrate.

"Don't, I didn't ask for a hit." she said, fighting the insanely severe urge to stick the needle in herself to reach that glorious high. He looked shocked and actually stepped back.

"Then what do you want?" he asked, completely confused.

"Do you remember, all those years ago, how we used to be together?" she asked.

"Amber, let's not go there." he said, his face stoney.

"Do you think people can change for the good? That a bad situation can become a good one." she asked, searching his face as her veins began to itch. He seemed to actually think for a minute, then sighed.

"No. Now do you want a hit or not?" he asked, more sharply than usual. He seemed irritated now.

"Yeah, light me up." she said, seeming defeated rather than excited for once. She tossed money at him and leaned against the wall.

Xxxxxx

Luigi sat in his office alone, it was completely silent, and he was spacing out. His thoughts were rambling, with memories flashing before him ever so often.

For the first time since that fateful night at the opera, he thought of Mag. Truly of her and not of the things they'd done together. As she crossed his mind, he felt something he didn't think he was capable of feeling. He felt guilt.

He knew she'd loved/hated him and he finally felt guilty for taking advantage of her feelings for him. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her to raise their son in secret and deal with its monster of a father nearly every day.

And he knew he was a monster, he also knew everyone else was aware of that too. He used it to his advantage, he took pride in it. He wondered if he should finally make some changes to himself.

The temper he knew would stay, he liked it anyway. He'd also had it so long that he'd never be able to get rid of it. The selfishness and cruelty, however, perhaps he should tone that down.

_No, _he thought. That was part of who he was and Luigi fucking Largo didn't change for anyone. He thought about Owen, his son didn't deserve that sort of treatment. Not from the father he'd been forced to watch from afar.

He sighed, leaned back in his chair, and listened to his mechanical heart ticking. He'd have to force part of that heart to open for Owen, which shouldn't be hard. He was the only parent the boy had and didn't at all resent the kid.

As he sat there, he realised he'd made a similar promise to Shilo. He'd have to have some affection for those two. He loved his siblings as well, but this was different.

Speaking of them, he marvelled at how different he felt towards Pavi. His brother that had always simply rivalled and challenged him had made sure to honestly split the company with him. Luigi actually admired the steps his brother had taken, he was proud of the shithead for once. He felt close to the other man in a way he hadn't since they were young.

Then there was Amber. He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. She'd surely hate him now. There was no way he could be Big Brother anymore. Pavi, maybe, but not him. He'd been more spiteful and mean to her in the things he said and did to take the company than usual. Plus, he wasn't there when she had needed him most, after their father died.

Before he could fall into his thoughts farther, Owen stepped into the room. The young man walked over and sat down, smiling. His smile was nothing like Luigi's, he had his mother's charming smile. Although if the boy smirked it would be a spitting image of his father.

Generally, if someone sat in front of Luigi with a smile they'd have their throats ripped out. However, Luigi thought of the mental decisions he'd just made and smiled back.

"Getting settled?" he asked.

"Yep. My room is being taken care of right now." replied Owen.

"Good."

"So, what kinda stuff do you like?" asked Owen, sounding a bit like a little kid.

"Um..what do I like? Shit, kid, can't be a little more specific?" replied Luigi, saying it a little nicer than he normally would have.

"Okay, what music do you like?"

"Blues, rock, classic rock, oldies, and big band. When I say classic rock, I mean from the 1960s to the 1980s. When I say oldies, I mean 1950 to 1965. When I say big band, I mean 1940s and earlier. Just to clarify. The only opera music I ever actually liked was your mom's." said Luigi.

"Same here. I like all those that you named too. I like a little bit of everything."

"Really? Name the singer of the song The Great Pretender."

"Trick question, that was a group. They were called The Platters. 1955." said Owen, smirking. Luigi laughed.

"Impressive."

"Thank you. What do you like to do with your free time?"

"I feel like I'm being interviewed. Well, honestly? Drink, listen to music, stab someone, sex, torment Pavi, and read. You?" asked Luigi.

"Well, uh...write, music, watch horror movies, drink, and getting laid is never a bad thing." agreed Owen, Luigi laughed again.

"No, it's not. I'm really glad you've had sex already cause I would _not_ be good at The Talk."

"Haha, I could have always gone to Pavi."

"No, no, no. That would've been an even worse person to speak to. There's something wrong with him."

"If you say so." laughed Owen.

"Trust me on that, if only that. What exactly do you write?"

"I write horror stories. I also write poems and songs. Is that the kind of stuff you read?"

"Well, mostly that's the stuff I like. My favourite short story is The Tell-Tale Heart and my favourite novel is Dracula. I imagine that's the stuff you write if you write horror."

"Some of my stories are in that classic style. A lot of them are much more hardcore though. What you spoke of is like The Wolfman or House On Haunted Hill, a lot of my other stuff is as rough as The Devil's Rejects or the original The Last House On The Left."

"Hardcore isn't a bad thing with horror, ever. And I like all four films you just named, love them actually." replied Luigi. By natural compulsion he looked at his watch, then raised his eyebrows.

"What?" asked Owen, having watched his father's every move.

"We've been talking longer than I thought, that fucking press conference is in 20 minutes. We need to meet up with Pavi and get our stories straight." replied Luigi, getting up. Owen followed suit.

**(okay, there's that chapter...leave some reviews, peasants...trust me, you want to motivate me to type out the next chapter, it's a good one...)**


	9. Conferences

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Pink(Erin): it's great to know you love Owen considering that as the story goes on, he'll be involved more and more. That was adorable, I was looking at it like "Is this too cute?" but then I realized that you can tell that they're both a little awkward which made it okay. Yes, I'll completely admit, that made me love Pavi more as well. I don't wanna keep Amber one dimensional so I'll try working with her more as well. I thought about Shilo not being in the chapter and wondered if that would bug people but you're right, if she doesn't have to be in it then why push it? Don't shut up! I love long reviews! I hope you like the character I named after you, you're just getting a glimpse of her here(at the end). Well, I've babbled enough. I look forward to your next review! Thanks!**

**Other Readers: you peasants didn't have much time to review the last chapter, I'm aware. So I'll let it slide this time. But don't push it.**

GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter: Conferences

Reporters from every news outlet in existance were packed into GeneCo's conference room. Some nervous, some bold. A lot of the reporters took all of Rotti's kids as jokes, seeing them as nothing but the spoiled brats they'd always seen them as.

Others were smart enough to never undersestimate any of them, even if they criticised them privately. They had all respected Rotti, but none of them honestly respected his kids. Even now. They'd all spent too long snagging pictures of Pavi stealing faces, Luigi shirtless and covered in blood, or Amber passed out in an alley.

They truly believed the pictures that they'd painted for the siblings. That Pavi was merely a face stealing rapist, Amber a worthless drug addict, and Luigi a murderer. Yes, those things were true, as everyone knew. Unfortunately for the reporters, those weren't the only things the siblings were good at. And they were all about to find out the hard way in the coming days.

They were itching to tend to the new rumours of Luigi's son. Was he a murderous psychopath like his father or was he possibly of a kinder mold? Did he take after his aunt or uncle in any negative ways? The usual media smearing.

Luigi sat at the center of the panel with Pavi on his right and Owen on his left. Watching all the vultures buzzing excitedly, Luigi sighed. He hid a look of disgust with some serious effort.

"Here we go." he muttered, already annoyed. He leaned to his microphone.

"I have an announcement to make before any questions. My brother has already announced to you that he and I have control of the company now. What I have to add is that the cause of us being able to do that is my son. Owen. Now, let's keep all questions on topic." said Luigi, in a very professional tone. Sounding more like his father than ever, the reporters noticed.

"Mister Largo, how is news only now coming to light about your son and who is his mother?" asked the man closest to the Largos.

"His mother and I wanted to keep him hidden because we didn't think it would be good publicity for GeneCo. His mother was Blind Mag." said Luigi, ignoring the crowd's gasp and sudden whispers.

"Was he the child of a nonconsensual affair?" asked the same reporter. Pavi tensed up, feeling the rising heat of an explosion from his brother. He leaned forward before Luigi could.

"Of course-a not! I believe I-a speak for-a all of us when I-a say I'm offended by that-a question, Sir." said Pavi, quick to defend his brother and prevent a stabbing on live tv. The reporter stepped back, feeling every eye on him. Mainly feeling the cold glare of Luigi.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." he stammered, shrinking away.

Another reporter snagged their chance and stepped forward.

"Owen, how do you feel with all of this coming to light?" asked the woman. Owen smiled his most charming grin for the cameras, like a proper Largo.

""Well, I feel a lot of different emotions right now. I'm sad my mother couldn't be here for this, I'm nervous at finally stepping up to the plate, but mostly I'm proud. I'm proud that people can finally know who I am." he said, giving out charisma and a feeling of comfort that rivalled Pavi.

"Will you be working in the music industry like your mother or following in your father's footsteps and eventually running GeneCo?" asked another reporter.

"Well, perhaps a bit of both. Tomorrow I'll be beginning my job as head of the Repo Men, that's a start. That takes some of the big job off my uncle and father's shoulders for now. I'd take over GeneCo if, God forbid, something happened to them. Meanwhile, I write and enjoy performing so I will dabble in music a bit." replied Owen.

A woman stepped forward and smiled at the three of them.

"Luigi, I'm Miranda Blake from The Evening Slice." she announced. He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have a question or did you just want people to know you're here?" asked Luigi, annoyance in his voice now. She smiled and he felt the sudden urge to plunge a blade into her windpipe. Somehow, he repressed it.

"I have a question, Sir. Details of your father's regulations were released to us earlier and I wanted to touch on a few points." she said. He fought the urge to sigh and rub his temples.

"Okay." he snapped. She seemed unphased.

"First, what do you have to say to the people that find it suspicious that you waited so long to take the company?"

"I was giving my sister a chance. We were all mourning my father and I wasn't going to take GeneCo from her before she got the chance to even try. Eventually, Pavi and I noticed that she wasn't up to the task and decided it was best to take over."

"Are you and Pavi in rough waters with her now or did she agree to step down?" she asked.

"If I am fueding with any of my siblings or they are at odds with each other, that is a private matter within the family."

"Forgive me, back to the main topic then. Is it true that part of your father's regulations include marraige?"

"Yes, that's true." he said, the crowd buzzed excitedly.

"Is there a lucky lady already in tow?"

"Possibly."

"Can we have her name?"

"No." he said, he never liked to give them to much. Also, something told him Shilo would not be happy if he'd given out her name. Which is why the next question made him want to know exactly this bitch reporter's sources were.

"What do you have to say about rumours that it's Shilo Wallace?"

"That they're rumours. Trust them if you want but I won't pay them any attention." said Luigi, trying desperately to not let his annoyance show in his voice.

"What do you plan to do about the rising rebellion?" asked a different reporter.

"Well, I'll make this very clear. If they want to live, they'll stop. Right now. If they continue to move on my company and family or our Repo Men, then they'll meet my fist. I'll make an example out of every single man, woman, or child that takes part. It will _not _be pretty." said Luigi, the crowd shifted nervously. No one expected him to make such an ultimatum in public, it was actually silent. Luigi smiled at them all, feeding off their shock and fear.

"That'll be all for today, I have a lot to do." he announced, standing. He left the room, Pavi and Owen following him.

"Are you-a sure that was a good-a idea?" asked Pavi. even he knew that the ultimatun his brother had just issued would either fix the problem immediately or, more likely, skyrocket things out of control. As they reached an empty hall, Luigi stopped and turned to them.

"What do you think?" he asked Owen.

"I think that was the right decision." was the reply.

"Are you only saying that because I'm your father?"

"No. If you don't try to head them off now, it'll for certain get worse. Just as well, now the public has seen your warning and cannot blame you for using violence to end their violence." said Owen, Luigi smiled.

"Smart kid. See, Pavi? It was needed."

"Si, it was-a needed. But so-a soon?" asked Pavi, he didn't think there was anyone out there as crazy as his brother but there was always the scary chance.

"Yeah, why?" asked Luigi, getting defensive.

"Because I don't-a want you to-a be stupido." replied Pavi, smirking. Owen saw the tell tale signs of the two about to fight and stepped in just as his father's hand balled into a fist.

"Isn't it about supper time? I'm getting hungry." he stated. Luigi stopped glaring at Pavi and looked at his watch.

"Yeah, it is." he said.

"The Pavi has-a engagements elsewhere." said Pavi, smiling.

"If you guys don't mind I was wanting to go see a friend of mine anyway." said Owen.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll see you both tomorrow. Don't get in trouble, either of you." said Luigi, then he stopped and shook his head as he realised how much he'd just sounded like his father again. Owen gave him a small smile and walked away.

Pavi turned to walk away but Luigi grabbed the man's collar and pulled back. As Pavi was forced to backpeddle, Luigi kicked his legs out from under him and he fell on his ass with a thud. Luigi laughed and backed out of Pavi's reach.

"Don't call me stupid again, fuck face." he said, walking away. Pavi sighed, shook his head, and got off the floor.

"Fine, forgive me-a brother. You're not-a stupid, you're a child." he said. Luigi stopped walking and Pavi scurried away before he could turn around.

Luigi saw Pavi had hurried off and shouted after him.

"You don't get the last word, shit head!" he shouted down the hall, then he turned back to his path and walked away.

Xxxxxx

An hour after the press conference found Shilo on the roof of the GeneCo building. She'd decided to not watch it, as she knew they'd likely do a lot of lying to the media anyway.

As she looked down, she found a dark beauty to Sanitarium Island. She was level with the biggest billboards and if she turned left she'd be greeted by an array of advertisements. She ignored the flashy colours and stared down at the graveyard that everyone called home.

Upon picking her house out of the mass of buildings, she smiled. Now thinking of memories and her father, she looked up. Unlike from her room, she could see the whole sky here.

Marvelling at all the stars, she wondered if her father was up there. Thinking of him, she couldn't stop a tear from crawling its way out of her eye and down her cheek. She let it and began to cry.

She didn't hear feet approaching and her heart jumped out of her chest in shock when she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you okay?" asked Luigi, his voice uncharacteristically full of concern. She sniffed and tried to stop crying before facing him. He gently set a hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm fine." she lied, through sobs.

"No, you're not. Come here." he muttered, turning her around and pulling her to him. Surprisingly, she let him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Shilo let all her hurt out, not able to remember the last time someone held her and let her cry.

Luigi realised, with slight shock, that the moment they were sharing didn't feel awkward. He also realised that the one unfortunate thing they had in common was probably what was pulling them together. The loss of their fathers, the only parent either of them had ever had. That's the only reason he knew how to comfort her, because he knew how she felt.

He had no idea how long they stood like that, but eventually her breathing steadied and she pulled away. Looking down at her, he saw gratitude and a bit of shame in her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to have a meltdown on you and ruin your shirt." she said, her voice a little rough from crying.

"It's okay, I understand. and don't worry about it, it's just a shirt." he said, his arms still locked around her. She raised her eyebrows at his comment and he sighed.

"For you, it's just a shirt." he clarified. She lightly shook her head and smiled.

"Thanks." she said, jokingly.

"What did you come up here for?" he asked.

"I wanted to check out the view."

"I was looking all over for you. I wanted to know if you'd let me take you to dinner. Hell, we could eat up here if you want." he offered.

"Could we?" she asked, excited. He chuckled.

"Yeah, is that what you want?" he aksed.

"Yeah! I think that would be great."

"Alright, consider it done." he said. She smiled, then decided to try something.

She grabbed the front of his jacket, stood on tip toes, and pulled him to her. He was so surprised, he didn't react at first. After a moment, he bent his head down and let her pull him into a kiss. Their lips touched softly for a few seconds, then Shilo broke the kiss. Luigi grunted in disapproval but didn't argue or do anything else. The kiss was far too short for his likeness.

"Did you just growl at me?" accused Shilo, chuckling. He scowled as only he could.

"No, I didn't fucking growl. I'm not a fucking werewolf."

"Well, then what was that?"

"Nothing, that was nothing." he said.

"Uh huh, sure." she replied, smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." he said, playfully rather than threatening.

"You will, will you?" she asked, suddenly feeling comfortable enough to tease.

"Do I detect a challenge?"

"Of course not, you wouldn't be able to complete a challenge." she taunted, he laughed.

"Oh really?" he asked, then let go of her. She had been leaning against his arms and screamed when she started to fall. He caught her before she hit the ground, laughing at her shock to turning to a glare.

"That was _not _funny." she scolded.

"Got any other challenges for me?" he chuckled.

"Getting back on my good side might be one." she said, still glaring.

"That's too easy, give me a harder one."

"That's easy is it?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"Once you trust me a little more, you'll know." he said, then he winked at her before walking off to make their dinner arrangements. Leaving her alone to blush at the bold statement. Little did most people know, Luigi could inhibit some Pavi characteristics when he wanted to.

Xxxxxx

The masked man waltzed into the parlor of his favourite establishment, taking in the sights greedily. As Pavi sat down, a barley clothed woman already had his drink ready and set it next to him. She then set herself on his lap.

"What can we do for you tonight, Mister Largo?" she asked, seductively. Pavi opened his mouth to reply but his answer caught in his throat when his eyes locked on someone new. He'd never seen this woman before and wasn't certain why she struck him so.

She wasn't astonishingly beautiful or scandalously clothed but something about her forced his gaze to lock. She was something he hadn't seen in a long time, she was clean and natural. She wasn't a scalpel slut, and that was immediately obvious.

Even with all those things, that still wouldn't be enough to make Pavi Largo stop and stare. He decided to do what he did best and see where it went.

"Mi perdonato, Bella." he said, removing the woman from his lap. He strode over to the new face, smiling at her. She had just finished speaking to the body guard and when she turned, Pavi was blocking her path.

"Oh, hello Mister Largo . How can I help you, this evening?" she asked, smiling at him. Pavi had seen his fair share of beautiful smiles but this one made his heart skip a beat. He smiled back without even trying.

"Well, I-a tell you, Bella. You are-a probably the-a most stunning woman The Pavi has-a ever seen, I would-a be honoured to-a spend some-a time with-a you." he said.

"Thank you very much Mister Largo, I'm flattered. Unfortunately, I don't work here ."

"Please, call me-a Pavi."

"Very well, Pavi. However, like I said, I don't work here."

"What's your-a name?"

"Erin."

"Would you just-a have a drink with-a me?"

"Perhaps, but I can't tonight. I'm very busy."

"When, then?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow night? I'll meet you here."

"What-a time, Bella?"

"A number." she said, then gave him a seductive smirk before walking away. Pavi just stood there, dumbfounded. He'd never had a woman respond to him like that. He was stunned. He didn't know what to do, for the first time. He almost wanted to be angry, feeling he'd been made a fool of, but he couldn't. Instead he felt anticipation. He wanted her even more, now.

He put his hands in his pockets like a nervous schoolboy and walked back to his seat.

Xxxxxx

A thick layer of smoke hung in the air of the dark room. Only a few people were seated, most were in a small crowd by the stage where a band was performing old school punk rock. Like, Sex Pistols old school.

Owen and Raven sat at the bar, in the back, drinking. Well, Owen was drinking. Raven hadn't touched the beer he'd ordered for her after they ate.

"Hey! Drink up!" he shouted over the music.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!" she said, then picked up the drink and took a tiny sip. He laughed at her.

"Come on! Show some respect for English Ale, it costs a fortune nowadays. Drink it like ya mean it!" he replied. She smiled at him, chuckling, and took a big gulp. Surprising herself to find she actually liked the taste and feel of it.

"It's good!" she shouted. He nodded, still smiling.

"I know! Let's race, we've both got half glass left. Alright?"

"Okay!"

"Ready, set, drink!" he shouted. They both tipped back their glasses of ale at the same time. In just a second Owen was done, it took her a few seconds. She set the glass down, feeling sort of light headed. She'd never drank before, and by the smirk on his face she could tell he knew.

"Wanna go dance?" he shouted.

"You dance to this kind of music?"

"Hahaha, kinda. You just jump around like a lunatic!" shouted Owen. She laughed.

"Alright!" she shouted back. He jumped off his stool and grabbed her hand. She let him pull her through the mosh pit crowd towards the stage. Once they were up front Owen let go of her and started jumping around, she laughed at him and followed his lead. Not caring that her body would be protesting all of this come morning.

Xxxxxx

Their plates empty, they sat just talking. Then they stopped as they heard a sudden rush of sirens. It sounded like several police cars were shooting off to part of the city. Shilo leaned towards the edge of the building and watched them go by then sat down.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's what I warned you about. The rioters. They're getting a bit too bold." replied Luigi.

"What are you going to do about them?"

"I'm going to slaughter them." he answered, matter of factly.

"What?" she asked, shocked. He sighed, set down his wine, and looked at her.

"I'm being honest with you. That's how I handle things."

"Luigi, that's not...that's not a good way to rule."

"You ever study or read about World War Two?" he asked her, she blinked in confusion.

"Um, yeah. My dad taught me all about it during our history sessions when he would tutor me. Why?"

"Did you ever study the rulers in Europe during that time?"

"A little bit, we mainly covered the events."

"Okay. Well, there are three rulers I'm gonna tell you about. First, I'll start with the most known. Adolf Hitler. Hitler was a man who told the people what they wanted to hear, even lying. He sweet talked them and was only cruel to his enemies. The people of Germany loved him. He fixed their economy and even had their industries rivalling the United States. My father was like Hitler. He was a good ruler even though he did the occaisional monsterous acts. The people slightly feared, loved, and greatly respected him. Understand?" he asked.

"Yeah, I see that."

"Okay. Then there was Benito Mussoulini. He wasn't good at fixing economic problems or giving orders during a war. However, the people loved him. They loved him because he was overly kind to them. He had wonderful charisma and was a very successful womanizer. Sounding like someone you know?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, Pavi."

"Exactly. That's the type of ruler Pavi is, which is why he's merely the face and speaker of the company. He doesn't wanna make the hard decisions he just wants to give and receive all the love."

"Okay." she said, her tone slightly saying 'get to the point'.

"Then there was Joseph Stalin. Stalin was ruthless, genius, and ultimately determined. Anyone who threatened his rule was murdered, anyone. He pulled Russia's economy into Hell and back the hard way and made his country as strong as he was. Because of his cruelty towards anyone that stood against him, everyone ended up standing behind him. He stayed in rule forty something years because he took no shit and got things done. He didn't care what the people thought of him, if anything he wanted them to fear him. That way they'd obey. I'm that type of ruler, I always have been." stated Luigi.

"But, the people are just servants then. They aren't happy." argued Shilo.

"Stalin's people had food and a roof over their heads as long as they obeyed him. You have to work to get what you want and sometimes what you need. Some make it and some don't. Everyone thinks they deserve to have it all handed to them. They don't, and I won't do that. My people have the ability to get jobs, food, and a roof over their head as long as they obey me. If they aren't happy with that, then they don't deserve to be happy."

"So the people that don't make it don't deserve it?" she asked sharply, he laughed.

"Oh, Shilo. That's a hard fact of life. You strike me as a Roosevelt." he said, smiling.

"I liked Churchill more." she said, not smiling.

"That's a good one to like. Oddly enough, Owen strikes me as a weird mix of Churchill and Hitler. If that's not absolutely blasphemy to compare the two." he said. She finally laughed again.

"I think that's blasphemy, Luigi." she chuckled, he laughed.

"You're probably right." he replied. She sighed and yawned.

"Excuse me. It's been a long day." she said, he nodded.

"Come on then, I'll walk you to your room." he said, hoping that wouldn't be all. She let him lead her through the building and neither spoke again until they reached her hallway which was actually the hallway all the bedrooms were on.

"Shilo, you're going to have to make peace with the way I do things. I know that might be hard since you don't always agree, but I'm not going to change. I'm going to be kind to you but, I can't change anything else." he said, as they stopped at her door. She looked at him, sighed, then slowly nodded.

"I know, I'll try to. Don't expect me to not argue sometimes, though."

"I won't, I'd rather you did argue with some things. That's one of the reasons I like you, you don't just agree with everything I say." he admitted, smiling. She smiled back.

"Well, I'm honoured. Thanks for, well, everything I guess." she said, turning and opening her door. She turned back to face him before walking in. This time, he made the move and placed his arm behind her back to pull her to him. He pressed his lips to hers with the amount of pressure he liked and was pleased to get the same response.

This kiss lasted a little longer than their previous one but she eventually pushed on his shoulders and pulled away, mainly because his hands were travelling again. She gave him an accusing look and he held his hands in front of him in mock innocence.

"You're gettin pushy, you know that?" she asked.

"Don't lie, you like it." he said, smirking before he walked away. She walked into her room laughing and shaking her head.

**(okay, freaks...there's that chapter...leave me some reviews...i really, really wanna hear what you think of this chapter.**

**And sorry if the history lession bored you, I'm a history geek and love WW2...I couldn't help putting in the comparisons.)**


	10. Dogs, Kings, and Sisters

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Erin: I just had to appeal to your fangirl nature, I know I'd lose my mind if Luigi's love interest was named after me. It's really great to know you liked that part. I laugh at a lot of the stuff I write, I can imagine you chuckling at the werewolf comment. I've been waitin to use it too, lol. Biggest relief for me right now is to hear that the "romance" wasn't puke worthy or completely out of character, that is my biggest fear right now. That I'll screw it up there. Also real good to know you liked the WW2 stuff, I couldn't resist voicing my comparisons of Largos to real life dictators/leaders. The way you describe Luigi here made me smile, so glad I got him across the way he is. Arrogant, cocky, funny, violent, charming, sweet and an utter dick at the same time. Great to know Pavi is perfect, you'd know. All Rotti's kids will have their little moments of sounding like him, Luigi most of all though. Ironically enough, I was wondering about whether or not leaving amber out would piss people off, again. Your approval is greatly appreciated and so are your reviews! I can't wait to read your next one. Keep em long!(giggity)**

**Other readers: you're getting dangerously close(Moseley style shout) to being on my shit list...Start doing as you're told, peasants...**

GeneCo:Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter: Dogs, Kings, and Sisters

Luigi's eyes snapped open, his face immediately forming an annoyed scowl. He reached over to his alarm and slammed his hand down on the snooze button. It didn't stop screaming so he whipped it across the room, its cord yanking out of the wall violently as it flew through the air then smashed into his door.

He lay back in his bed closing his eyes as he yawned. He ran his hands through his hair and scratched his head as his body slowly awoke. As he yawned, his GenTern, Lisa, walked in with his coffee.

"Good morning, Sir." she said, setting it down. She had been his personal GenTern since he was fifteen. She was his own age and like Raven, had been specifically picked by the qualities that they knew would make her last working for Luigi. She was the only person who could get away with speaking to him as soon as he woke up.

His response was a half yawn-half growl. She slightly smiled at her boss who had somewhat become a friend over the years. It was bound to happen since she was around him eighty percent of every day. That or she'd be stabbed, and since that hadn't happened yet, they regarded each other as slightly friends.

"Transforming?" she asked, she was surprised when his eyes locked on her with a befuddled scowl on his face.

"What? Why the fuck does everyone think I'm a god damned werewolf all of a sudden?" he snapped.

"You do do a lot of growling." she replied. He scowled at her and sat up.

"You're gettin a little lippy. Better knock it off or you might just get replaced." he threatened, she smiled at him. She knew he was just messing with her.

"Do you want your breakfast brought in here or to your office?" she asked.

"Eh, office." he replied, picking up his coffee. He took a big gulp of it, not bothered by the heat after all these years of being an avid coffee drinker. The extreme heat helped wake him up in the morning.

"Okay." she said, turning to leave.

"And make sure that Jen got fuck face up!" he shouted after her, she turned to show him a nod and left.

Luigi downed half his coffee then tossed the blankets off himself and stood up. He shuffled into his bathroom, had a piss, washed his hands, then ran hot water in the sink to shave.

Xxxxxx

Pavi distantly heard his door open and slowly began to pull himself out of sleep. His mind dropping back to reality a little faster when he smelled his latte. When his green eyes finally opened up he saw his GenTern, Jen, picking up his mess of clothes on the floor.

"Good-a morning, Bella." he said, his face splitting into a smile. She looked at him and smiled back. She'd been his GenTern since he was thirteen, she was also his age. Just like with Lisa and Luigi she was handpicked to work well with him and they'd become friends over the years.

"Good morning, Pavi." she said. Since she'd known him long before the accident with his face she was never bothered when he didn't have a mask on. In fact, she preferred he didn't continue his grotesque hobby. However, her job was to make sure he was happy and taken care of. Which was what she did.

"Come-a here." he said, motioning for her. Even though she'd known him so long, she often had no idea what he wanted in the morning. He wasn't completely a creature of habit like Luigi was. She did as she was told and went over to him.

Sitting on the side of his bed, she let him run his fingers along her thigh. He trailed his touch up her body until his hand cupped the side of her face.

"You look-a tired." he said, sliding his thumb under her eye.

"I'm alright."

Pavi opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by the door opening. Lisa walked in.

"Luigi wants you up and moving, Sir." she said. Pavi let his hand fall back down to his chest, absently scratching at the waxed surface, and smiled at Lisa. She was unphased by him not having a mask on as well.

"Ah, Brother is-a in bad-a mood, si?"

"No more than usual." replied Lisa, leaving. Pavi sighed and lay back down.

"Run-a the bath for-a me, Bella." he said. Jen smiled at him and nodded before getting up. She walked into his luxurious bathroom and turned the water on in the tub.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pavi waltz into the bathroom. He was naked, which wasn't at all unusual. She far from minded anyway, it was certainly a treat seeing every plain of his waxed, fit body.

While the near scalding hot water filled in the tub, he stepped past her and sat in it. She stood.

"Bella, bathe with-a the Pavi." he said, softly. With a small smile, she let her uniform drop and stepped into the bathtub. He turned her body to face him and pulled her down on top of him.

Xxxxxx

Shilo slowly opened her eyes as she heard people in the hallway. She had become accustomed to living alone now and so her ears picked up every little sound. She sighed and slowly sat up, memories of the night before coming back to her now.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. Pulling her hair back, she ran water in the sink and washed her face.

Wide awake now, she smiled. Feeling hunger and hearing her stomach rumble, she resolved to just pull something comfortable on and figure out how to get breakfast.

Walking back into her room, she saw a few of her suitcases from her house. She almost got angry about it then decided it wasn't a big deal. Opening the one closest to her, she rooted through it until she found some comfy clothes.

Once dressed, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Turning to walk, she slammed right into someone. Whoever she ran into didn't even move but stopped her from falling.

"Look where the fuck- Shilo, you okay?" asked Luigi's voice. He was ready to rip her in half until he realised who she was. Now, instead of shoving her to the floor, he was holding on to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she said, looking up at him. He smelled clean and his hair was a little damp but not a mess. He gave her a small smile.

"Uh, sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out where to get some breakfast."

"Well, I'd say eat with me but I have a meeting in about ten minutes. I'll barely have time to get any breakfast for myself. You can tell any GenTern and they'll take care of you."

"Okay. I'll see you later then, I'm sure." she said, he didn't let go of her though. He pulled her back to him and planted a quick kiss on her lips. Then he smiled at her again and let her go. Not saying or doing anything else, he continued on his way to his office.

She smiled and shook her head as she went the other way down the hall.

Xxxxxx

Owen felt familiar throbbing in his head and refused to open his eyes, just in case the room was bright. He grunted and rolled over onto his stomach. He was on something soft and figured it was his bed, he didn't really care at the moment.

He felt someone else next to him also roll over and use him as a pillow in their sleep. He yawned and tried to fall back asleep. The throbbing in his head wouldn't allow it though.

"Pain pills." he grumbled.

"Huh?" replied whoever was using his back as a pillow.

"Eh, pain pills." he mumbled.

"Hold on." was the raspy reply before the person got off him. In about two minutes she was back and put a few pills in his hand. He brought them to his mouth and swallowed them with his spit.

"Do you want me to get you some food?" asked Raven, he knew it was her now. She sounded like she had just as bad a hangover.

"Nah, it's okay. Come back over here." he said, rolling onto his side. She climbed back onto the bed, the water filled mattress bouncing, and he pulled her to him.

"I feel like shit." she mumbled, slightly chuckling. He chuckled back.

"Go to sleep then. Next time we wake up, it won't be so bad." he whispered. She snuggled close to him while he held her, not thinking about anything but more sleep.

In a few seconds, she was snoozing again and he began to snore.

Xxxxxx

Luigi shoveled down his last bite of eggs on top of his toast, then chased it with a big gulp of coffee. He sighed in contentment that he knew wouldn't last and leaned back in his chair. Any minute now, the president and a few congressmen would be there to talk to him.

He wasn't going to cater to them like his father had. He figured they wouldn't believe him and they'd have to find out the hard way. He wanted total control, and that's what he was going to get.

His father was happy to control everything behind a curtain, Luigi wasn't. The people would know who was in charge, always. As the elevator dinged, signaling an arrival, he started to get up. He sighed and sat back down when Pavi walked into the room.

"Took you fucking long enough." he snarled at the masked man.

"The Pavi was-a getting ready." was the reply as Pavi sat down across from Luigi.

"You smell like sex."

"Is that-a a bad thing?"

"It's unprofessional. Don't you bathe?"

"Si, the Pavi had his-a sex while-a bathing."

"Dumbass."

"How-a so?"

"Defeats the purpose of cleaning yourself." said Luigi, as if Pavi was five years old.

"But I-a washed afterwards."

"Never mind. Let's change the topic."

"To-a what?"

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk to you right now, just be quiet."

"But I-a want to-a talk to you."

"I don't fucking care." snarled Luigi. Pavi opened his mouth to reply but closed it as the elevator doors opened again and the men they were meeting with walked in. They all had fake smiles plastered on their stupid faces and walked forward. Luigi didn't even smirk.

"Mister Largo, how's it feel the to have the company now?" asked the congressman.

"Good. I don't want to spend all day on this so, what did you want to speak about?" replied Luigi, his tone barely changed from when he was insulting Pavi. They noticed.

"Your father-" began the president. Luigi held his hand up.

"Let me stop you right there. I can see exactly what you all expect and it's not happening. I'm not my father. My reign will be different."

"Your reign?" stammered the president.

"Yes, my reign. My father owned all of you, he was just too kind to tell you to scram. I'm not. I'm in charge and you can all just retire."

"You can't do that! You're in charge of your company and that's it, Largo!" shouted the president.

"You owe us over three million dollars, Mister President. My father held that debt on you just so you'd do as he said and the people wouldn't try to rebel. All I have to say is that if you don't step down and stay out of my way, I'll be sure to collect."

"Now, listen. Let's be reasonable." started the congressman, their fake smiles were gone now.

"No, let me be perfectly clear. There is no president, there is no congress. There hasn't been since GeneCo rose from the ground. You don't own shit. I own everyone."

"The people won't stand for this!" shouted the president.

"What people? Those peasants out there? The rebels? The long gone founding fathers? The peasants need me, not you. The rebels will be crushed by me, very soon. And the founding fathers would have executed all of you so called Leaders a long time ago for being crooks."

"You're a crook!"

"True, but I'm not a liar. These people know exactly who and what I am. I rule because I have the balls, the brains, and there's nothing they can do about it. Now, you can all fuck off quietly or I'll have you escorted out. You throw a fit, I'll send my Repo Men after you. You're not worthy of my hands shedding your blood." said Luigi, waving them off. They didn't leave.

"You're insane." said the president. Luigi smirked at him.

"Pavi, talk some sense into this man!" said the congressman. Pavi looked at them for a moment, he'd been staring into his mirror.

"Brother makes-a these decisions, not-a me. And if I was to-a decide, I'd say exactly what-a Luigi is. It's time you-a all knew your-a place." said Pavi.

"This is-" began the president, red faced. Luigi cut him off.

"The end of our conversation, that's what this is. Goodbye. Get the fuck out." said Luigi, he waved for the bodyguards that had brought the men up here to take them out. The president threw a bit of a fit but the congressmen just accepted the defeat.

Luigi and Pavi watched them leave.

"Now-a what?" asked Pavi.

"My General should be here soon."

"Your-a general?"

The doors opened again and a man in an all black suit walked in. He looked to be middle aged but was very fit and very disciplined. He marched into the room and stopped in front of the desk.

"Sir." said the man, his voice was rough and deep. He sounded like a man who led armies.

"Good to see you General. Tell me a bit about yourself, I like to know what kind of man I'm dealing with." said Luigi, Pavi was even interested in this man.

"I'm General Anton Torshivik. I was a General First Class for the Red Army towards the end of World War Three. It was a short war, as you know. My commander gave us an order that was foolish, so I shot him and took over. After the war, I was imprisoned. When Russia crippled and fell, I got out of prison and came here to Sanitarium Island. That was five years ago." said the man, a heavy Russain accent rolling off his tongue the more he spoke. Pavi raised his eyebrows at Luigi who just smiled.

"And what have you been doing for the past five years?" asked Luigi.

"Working for you, Sir. Disposing, spying, threatening, and eliminating."

"All by yourself."

"Yes, Sir."

"You're like my dog. I say fetch, you say alive or dead. You're more valuble than my Repo Men. Are you proud?"

"No, Sir."

"What are you, then?" asked Luigi, surveying the man.

"Vicious, like a fighting dog, Sir."

"A fighting dog, good. That's what I like to hear. Do you have any idea what your next assignment will be?"

"I imagine it has to do with the rebellion, Sir."

"Smart, I like that too. Yes, it does. I want you to take all the city's police and any volunteers you can find. I want you to turn them into soldiers. Your kind of soldiers, the kind that follow every order without thought or conscience. I want you to make them fearless, ruthless, and loyal. Like fighting dogs. My fighting dogs. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." said the general.

"Use any means you must. If they disobey, punish them however you wish. Torture, beatings, execution, I don't care. If you need anything, let me know. You are working under my authority, so use it if you need it. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I'll want an update within twenty-four hours. You're dismissed." said Luigi. The general's did a slight bow then he turned and left.

"What do you think?" asked Luigi, looking at his brother.

"I think he's just-a what you-a need." said Pavi.

"I agree." said Luigi, getting up. He put his hands in his pockets and just stood behind his desk.

"Another-a appointment?" asked Pavi.

"Yep. A very interesting appointment. So, do me a favor. Don't flirt with her or anything until I figure her out. I don't know if I can trust her or not."

"A her? What-a is she?"

"Don't know exactly. That's one of the things I plan on finding out. Are you gonna behave?" asked Luigi. Pavi froze for a moment, he couldn't count how many times his father had stood right where Luigi was and asked him the exact same question.

"Certainly, fratello." said Pavi, deciding it was better to not say anything else.

"Good. Here she is." said Luigi as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Pavi immediately regretted the promise he'd just made and couldn't keep a look of shock of off his face as Erin walked into the room.

Xxxxxx

Shilo sat in a dining room. She'd long finished her breakfast and was lost in thought. A thought that scared her was rebounding in her mind. Was she being disloyal to her father by being with Luigi?

Luigi had kept all his promises so far. He was kind to her, he was honest with her, and he hadn't hurt her. She believed him when he said that he did what he did that night to try and please his own father. And then there was the simple fact that she liked being around him now.

She liked how his deep blue eyes stayed on only her when she was around. She liked the feel of him touching her. She liked the feel of his kiss. She liked how she felt safe around him. She liked how his presence just somehow made her happy. Hell, she even liked that he tried to push things just a little too far all the time.

Her father had been great to her, aside from the lying and poisoning. Which just sounded horrible but it really wasn't all that bad. She didn't want to think about the fact that Luigi had been the one to render her father helpless.

She didn't want to think about that fact that she'd secretly liked being under Luigi's arm while he and Pavi taunted her that night.

She sighed.

"What are you doing in here?" asked a voice from behind her chair. She craned her neck around and was surprised to see Amber.

"Oh, I finished eating a while ago. I've just been thinking. Why?" asked Shilo, she wasn't completely comfortable in Amber's presence.

"We don't use this room anymore."

"Sorry. Why are you in here then?"

"It's not something bad, we just all stopped eating together a few years ago. I was wandering." said Amber, surprisingly not snotty.

"Oh, do you want someone to talk to?" asked Shilo, trying to be friendly.

"You're with Luigi, aren't you?" asked Amber, apparently ignoring Shilo's question.

"I am. Why?"

"Be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"For one, don't have any male friends or he'll gut them. Don't try to leave him, or he'll gut you. He's really possessive. He's a fucking lunatic." said Amber, Shilo could almost see memories flashing through Amber's mind.

"How would you know?" asked Shilo, her tone a little bit accusatory.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." said Amber, walking away.

Shilo couldn't figure out whether Amber was truly trying to help her or just trying to ruin everything. She got up from her seat, she needed to talk to someone. Someone that knew all the Largos very well and wouldn't be remotely biased. Someone she knew she could trust. Someone who robbed graves.

***(alright, be happy. review. i wanna hear every thought.)***


	11. Bitchy Past Can Bite

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Sailor: yeah, Amber is just a trouble maker...but is there truth to what she says?...Exactly like real world politics, which is why i had to put it in. I've been told I needed to bring Graves back into the story and I agree, i just wasn't sure how. This is the perfect opportunity, I hope ya like it. Thanks for the review, I look forward to your next one.**

**Erin: i love you. My mornings are just like luigi's so i laughed a few times writing that part, i couldn't resist depicting just how much of a non morning person he is. Good, i love making people laugh. And i've been so pissed that i've actually done that, as has luigi. I'm serious. I like Lisa too. GenTerns are still people. Some are dumb sluts that do just want Pavi's dick but that's the same with regular people. Some are sluts, some have brains and personalities. The werewolf thing is a pretty good running joke that just kinda happened, i feel i should keep it. The brothers are still brothers, mortal enemies/best friends, as all brothers are. I just always thought of Pavi as waxed, and I'm glad you got the connection with Jen. Calm down, it'll be okay. Shilo is eighteen and has been through some bad shit. That makes her smart, thoughtful, curious(as in with sex, as all teens are), hormonal, but still vulnerable because she's still slightly naive. Kinda the ying to luigi's yang. Oh good, still worried about the romance, so glad you liked it. Owen and Raven are very "awww". Only Luigi would have the balls to tell them to just fuck off, he's just a badass. I'm a little worried about the general too, although i'm not sure why. I think it's just cause Russains are scary. You'll like this chat you have with the brothers, I promise. If you wanna see Amber and Luigi's background more, start reading my prequel to Repo. Thanks for the review, i look forward to your next!**

**Other readers: you peasants are testing me again...**

**Note: prepare for some sex.**

GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter: Bitchy Past Can Bite

Raven slowly opened her eyes, feeling sleepiness wear off, and was greeted by the peaceful face of a sleeping Owen. She lightly touched her hand to the side of his face, running it across his stubble. After a few moments, his blue eyes eased open and gazed at her. A small smile formed on his face then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She was completely taken aback but welcomed the kiss, applying pressure in return. His hands quickly started travelling, pushing up her uniform and pulling down her panties. She let him and ripped open his shirt, causing buttons to break.

He felt her run her soft hands down his stomach and tug at his belt. With one hand, he helped her get the belt undone and open his pants. He pushed his pants down to his knees, easing his erected member out.

She hooked a leg over his waist and he rolled on top of her. Once there, he thrusted all the way into her. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him.

He pinned one of her arms over her head, leaving the other to pull his hair. He groaned and tried to begin a fast pace. The choice to have a water bed was making this difficult. He decided he needed a better surface and rolled them off the bed, thumping onto his back on the floor.

She pushed her hands down hard on his chest to hold him there and began to ride him. He pushed up to meet her thrusts, letting her take control. She came, crying out his name, and he quickly followed.

She collapsed onto his chest, both of them panting. He wrapped his arms around her again and held her to him.

Xxxxxx

"Fratello, I-a need to-a speak with-a you." stammered Pavi, his eyes never leaving Erin as she walked in. Luigi scowled at him.

"Not now, fuck face." he snarled under his breath.

"It's-a important!" protested Pavi.

"Shut the fuck up."

"You'll-a be angry if-a I don't tell you." said Pavi, Erin looked back at him and caught his eyes then smiled. Pavi was entranced by her, up until a pen hit him in the side of the head. He turned to his brother, who looked furious.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." said Luigi, stressing every syllable. Pavi opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it again at the look on Luigi's face. He could almost swear he saw smoke rolling out of his brother's ears.

Luigi walked over to Erin and held out his hand, trying to calm himself down. She was trying desperately to hold in her giggles at these two grown men acting like eight year olds.

"It's good to finally meet you, Mister Largo." she said, shaking Luigi's hand. He couldn't fake a smile yet.

"You too." he said, a little roughly. Erin smiled at him.

"I don't wish to be rude, Mister Largo, but you called me here. What exactly do you want?" she asked.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. Luigi saw a tiny bit of fear there and fed on it.

"I mean, who are you? My employee has been doing research on the underground of this city and your name keeps popping up in very odd places."

"I'm a busy woman."

"Don't bullshit me." he replied, a dangerous tone in his voice. Pavi heard it and started tapping the arm of his chair as his nerves went crazy.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Erin, defiantly. Pavi gritted his teeth at her stupidity, Luigi would certainly take that question as a challenge.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"You don't want me to elaborate on that, Mister Largo. You might not like what you hear."

"Humour me."

"If you insist. For one, because you're a tempermental murderer who doesn't always think before he acts." she said. Pavi tensed up, but didn't speak. She was right, they all knew that all too well, especially Pavi.

"Bold statment. I'll take that. I don't wanna dick around much longer so let's get to exchanging information, shall we?"

"Perhaps I don't want to exchange information with you."

"Then perhaps I take you into the next room and show you exactly how I feel about that statment?" suggested Luigi, motioning to the room that was host to one of Nathan Wallace's last kills.

Erin seemed to weigh her options, wishing Luigi would stop staring straight through her. He saw her weaknesses immediately, that bothered her. She was so well guarded that no one ever had that chance. This was perhaps one of the few men in the world she truly wouldn't be able to lie to.

"What exactly do you expect me to tell you?" she asked, trying to keep the upper hand.

"How about you start by answering my first question?"

"Fine. You're the king of the general population, right? Everyone ultimately answers to you. Well, I'm the queen of the underground. I run the crime in this city, I rose even higher in power in the time that your sister had GeneCo. Everyone relied on me, even those that had shunned me and the crime world before. I run all the drugs, illegal gambling, black market, prostitution, and the illegal fighting." she admitted, seeing no other way out.

"Impressive. Are you helping the rebellion?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"No, in fact I wondered if you or one of your siblings were for some sort of power scheme. I take it that none of you do?" she asked, surprised he'd asked. She'd been trying to figure this out herself. For the same reason as Luigi, to end it. It wasn't good for business.

"Amber is too much of a lazy dumbass to do such a thing, Pavi is content where he is, and I already have all the power I wanted. None of us are behind this. Do you have any idea who is?"

"If I did, they'd be dead." she replied, honestly. Luigi laughed and Pavi seemed to visibly relax.

"Good, very good. I like you, girl. You're a good leader, I can tell." said Luigi, sitting behind his desk again. He didn't feel the need to intimidate her any longer, he'd made his mark.

"I'm flattered. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"No. But do you have anything you'd like to know?"

"I do. Are you planning on trying to ruin my businesses?" she asked. He laughed again.

"Oh, hell no. I've no problem with any of those. In fact, it's better they all stay in place."

"Good, I appreciate it. What else did you want to know?"

"How's the fighting going?"

"Decent."

"How would you like to make it far better than decent?"

"How do you propose we do that?" she asked.

"I'd like to bring back the gladiators, so to speak. Some weaponry but mainly bare knuckle boxing. I plan on funding a bigger stadium for it and buying my own fighter." he said, he loved the fighting. He used to sneak out and go to them once a week before his father got sick.

"Really? Well, I approve. Will all the rules still stay in place?"

"Yep. All the old fashioned rules. The winner of the fight gets to decide if the loser dies or not. Some fights will be straight to the death. Bring up all the fighters and their owners."

"Are you going to have a new fighter trained?"

"That's a pain in the ass, to be honest. Who's the meanest?" asked Luigi.

"Our best fighter is-"

"I didn't ask who the best one is. I asked who the meanest is." said Luigi, cutting her off.

"Well, I think the meanest is Sick Boy."

"Tell me about him."

"He's half Irish, half English. He's five foot eight, but built like a brick shithouse. He's a hard partier, drinks a lot. He's not in the big fights yet but all the lower level ones, he's won. He picked the name Sick Boy and no one knows his real name. He doesn't like being told what to do, and he fears no one. I don't think he'd work well for you." said Erin.

"I want him. Tell whoever he belongs to that I'm buying him. If they say no, I'll just take him."

"No one owns him, he fights for himself."

"Oh? Well, that's even easier. Find him, tell him to meet me tomorrow. I'll talk to him." said Luigi. Erin sighed, almost about to tell Luigi off for ordering her around then she realised she didn't really have a choice.

"Fine." she said. Luigi smiled and nodded then looked at Pavi.

"Alright, what the fuck did you need to tell me?" he asked.

"That-a, well that-a..." began Pavi, now unsure of how to say it. Erin finished for him.

"That Pavi and I have a date this evening." she said. Luigi blinked in shock then scowled at his brother.

"If you've known her-" he began, Pavi had the balls to cut him off this time.

"Fratello, I just-a met her last-a night!" he exclaimed.

"He did. He asked to buy me a drink and I told him that we'd go out tonight. I was busy." she said. This time, Luigi smirked.

"Ha, you made him wait?" he asked, apparently very amused.

"Of course. Like I said, I was busy." she said, knowing exactly why Luigi found this amusing but playing stupid. Luigi howled with laughter, leaning back in his chair. This time it was Pavi's turn to scowl, it was even visible through his stolen face.

"Why is-a that-a funny, fratello?" asked Pavi, his voice cold. Luigi just laughed harder, tears coming out of his eyes now.

When he finally calmed down, he still couldn't keep a smile off of his face. He sighed.

"Alright, that's all I needed to know. You're free to go, both of you." said Luigi. Erin smiled at Pavi and walked out. Pavi stood and glared at his brother.

"You-a made me look-a bad in front of-a her." he accused.

"Haha, it was fucking hilarious."

"Stupido." insulted Pavi, waiting for his brother to explode. Hoping he'd pissed him off. Luigi just smiled.

"Whatever, Pavi." he said, chuckling. Pavi shook his head at his brother and left the room to pout until it was time to get ready. When the doors shut, Luigi laughed aloud again.

"Embarassed little boy, that's all you are Pavi." said Luigi, smiling.

Xxxxxx

Shilo crept up to the dumpster that she heard singing coming out of. Leaning over it, she saw Graverobber counting money.

"In the time

when I was born

there lived a man

who sailed the seas" crooned the Graverobber. Shilo supressed a laugh at him singing a Beatles song while he sat in a dumpster and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped up, severely startled. When he recognized her, he set a hand over his heart and sighed.

"Shit, Kid. Don't do that." he said.

"Sorry, Graves. Couldn't resist." she said.

"How's life at GeneCo treating you?"

"How do you know I'm up there?"

"Come on, Shilo. I know all this Island's secrets, dirty and clean." he said, a smug look on his face. She smiled at him.

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Not to ask how I'm doin or anything?" he asked, giving her a false hurt look.

"Stop that. How are you doing?"

"Too late now. What did you need to know?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. Amber said-"

"Ah fuck, stop there. Ninety percent of what comes out of Amber's mouth is complete bullshit. Ninety percent of what goes in is too dirty for your innocent little ears." he said, patting her on the head. She pushed his hand away playfully.

"I'm not as innocent as you might think." she replied.

"Yeah you are. Stay with Luigi Largo much longer and you won't be though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kid, you've got a lot to learn."

"I'm still worried about what Amber said though." she said, disregarding his statement. He sighed.

"Tell me what she spewed and I'll tell ya if there's any truth to it." he said.

"Okay. She told me that if I had any guy friends that he'd gut them. That if I tried to leave him, he'd gut me. She just made him sound really awful, like she was trying to scare me away from him." she admitted. He nodded.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but she might have told you some truth for once. He's very possessive and gets jealous really easily. She also has a bad past with him though, so she likely exaggerated. Then again, Luigi Largo pretty much takes everything to the extreme so there might have been no exaggeration. How has he been?" asked Graves, looking concerned. He leaned back and rested his arms on the dumpster's rim.

"He's been wonderful. He's honest with me, he's kind to me. I can see the jealousy thing but we've been great so far. He promised he wouldn't hurt me, and I believe him."

"Well, I think you really do believe him. If so, why are you so bothered by this?"

"Because the look on her face just...it bothered me. Like she knew all this from personal experience or something. What happened between them, Graves?" she asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"You sure you wanna know?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know."

"When she started changin her appearance and name, he stopped treating her like his sister. He saw her as someone else entirely, which was what she wanted. In truth, she has become someone else. Luigi has some pretty severe mental problems, Shilo, he didn't know how to handle everything. After his surgery-" Shilo cut him off.

"He had a surgery? He seems to despise surgeries."

"His surgery wasn't a fashion statement. It saved his life."

"What?"

"Holy shit, Shilo. Has he told you anything?" asked Graves, astounded. She looked down, her mind racing.

"I guess not. Listen, I gotta go, Graves. I'll see you around." she said turning.

"Hey, don't go askin him about this stuff! He must not have wanted you to know for a reason! Don't push him, Shilo!" shouted Graves. She stopped and turned back to him.

"I'll be fine. See ya." she said, turning out of the alley. Graverobber slid back down in the dumpster and sighed.

"Damnit kid." he muttered, slowly picking up his dropped money and restarting his counting.

Xxxxxx

Luigi was reading through some of his files when his elevator doors opened. He looked up and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, what the fuck do you want?" he snarled as Amber marched to his desk.

"I need money." she said.

"Ha, no." he answered. She pounded her fist on his desk, in response he abruptly stood and got in her face.

"Don't hit my things." he said, slowly.

"I need fucking money." she replied.

"For what? A surgery?"

"It's none of your business." she said, even more angry that he'd already guessed the truth, a surgery.

"You're not getting it. So fuck off." he snarled.

"You're not my father." she said, coldly. Before he could stop himself, he slapped her. Hard. The sound ringing in the room and leaving a hand sized print on her face. When she turned back to him her lip was even bloody and tears in her eyes.

"Fuck you, Luigi." she said, turning to go. He stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you running to?" he asked, his voice still harsh. He didn't remotely feel bad for hitting her.

"Why the fuck would you care?" she snarled.

"Don't fucking question me, bitch. Answer my question."

"Fuck you!" she exclaimed, then her hand connected with the side of his face. Not as hard as he'd hit her, but damn hard. He didn't move his head at all, but he did let go of her in shock. She turned and tried to leave again but he ran around the desk and grabbed her. His fingers pressing into her arms he turned her to him and shook her roughly.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted in her face, livid.

"You hit me, you sack of shit!" she replied, trying to stay angry, trying to stay tough. But she started shaking with sobs, she couldn't stop. He didn't do anything for a moment, still shocked at her sudden change from fury to grief.

Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. He couldn't believe she let him and hugged him back. He rubbed his hand across her back, trying to sooth her.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I'm sorry." he muttered. She felt a bit of joy pop up through her other emotions at that, not just him apologizing, the fact that he'd called her Sis in a loving manner. He hadn't done that in so many years, she couldn't believe it. Maybe Pavi was right. Maybe they could fix things.

"Ooo ate e?" she asked, her voice muffled against him.

"What?" he asked. She pulled her head away.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. He was still and silent for a moment.

"You think I hate you?"

"Do you?" she asked again, he actually looked a little hurt at her question.

"No, no. Of course I don't hate you. You might piss me off all the time but I don't hate you. Do you hate me?"

"No." she said, then she backed away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we ever go back, Luigi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back to brother and sister."

"We are brother and sister. We've always been brother and sister." he replied, confused.

"No, we haven't. For the last fourteen or so years we've been enemies or fuck buddies. We haven't been brother and sister in a very long time, Luigi."

"That doesn't change that you're my sister."

"We haven't been that to each other, though. Can we go back to that?"

"Can you go back to Carmella?" he asked, she blinked in shock. Her conversation with Pavi came back to her.

"How can I go back to her?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's real easy, Sis. You've been acting like her again for the last five minutes." he said. She was silent for a few minutes. He watched her closely, it seemed like an eternity.

"I can't do that Luigi, I just..I can't." she said, finally.

"Yes, yes you can. I know you can, you know you can. It's just gonna be hard and that scares you."

"I'm not fucking scared!"

"Sis, please." he said, real pleading in his eyes. She was about to slip back into Amber again.

"I've got shit to do, I'll talk to you later." she said, turning to leave again. He stepped quickly and grabbed her again. When he turned her around she pressed her lips to his. In shock, he let her for a second then pushed her off.

"Don't do that." he said.

"Just trust me." she said, walking away.

"Trust you with what?" he shouted at her as she entered the elevator. The doors closed before he could say anything else.

He stood there, completely confused for another few minutes. Was she going to actually try? Or was she just blowing smoke? He shook his head and went back to his desk. He plopped into the chair and leaned back, closing his eyes.

After a few moments, he got his thoughts to calm and started to drift off. Not quite asleep but not quite awake. Just when he was completely at peace and relaxed, he heard the elevator open again. It brought him back into the real world and he sat up straight to see Shilo.

She sat down across from his desk and looked at him. Something was wrong, he could tell. She seemed really bothered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'd really like to talk to you." she said.

***(and because I'm an asshole, i'll leave you with that cliffhanger...i feel like Luigi is going to really explode and have a shit fit soon...too much is happening in one day.)***


	12. Decent Brothers

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Flaire: thank you. I look forward to your next review.**

**Erin: I can't wait for you to begin my other Repo story. I didn't wanna make the first sex scene of the story too pornographic. It was a morning hungover quickie and so it wasn't supposed to last very long anyway. Once again, great to hear you love Erin, lol. I have no fucking idea where this fighting thing is going either, to be completely honest. I'm just gonna ride with it though. And I'm answering none of those questions directly. Pavi and Luigi are still brothers, no matter how old they get, and they'll always act like brothers. Good to know I've got Graves down right, i'm not a huge fan of him so i don't pay him as much attention as the Largo brothers. I'm saying nothing of the couplings at the moment. You'll know by the end of this chapter. I know some people can't stand the idea of Largocest but there's just so much hinting to it and for Luigi/Amber it's very believable. Yes, I'm saying they were like that. You'll understand as the story goes on. Amber wanted money for surgery...I thought I'd made it clear. Anyway, thanks for the review. I can't wait for the next!**

**Sailor: the sex will be rougher next time, I promise. The fighter is not Owen, as you'll learn. Not the general either. Good to know someone else understands just how infuriating it is to see that bunches of people have been reading your story and only two or three are decent enough to review. Thank you, I appreciate it. I look forward to your next review.**

GeneCo:Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter: Decent Brothers

Raven balanced the tray with Owen's coffee and opened his door. She could hear the shower running and set the coffee on the table.

She'd only gotten off him, fixed herself, and gone to make coffee half an hour ago. He'd decided they should probably return to civilization before people starting asking questions.

Sitting down on the side of the bed she'd made before leaving, she sighed. She definitely hadn't expected things to begin like this. It hadn't even been a week. She figured he'd be good looking, considering who his parents were, but she'd had no idea she'd be nearly entranced by him.

He wasn't even the "traditionally" handsome kind of guy. He was more the rugged Connery James Bond type of guy. Tall, dark, and handsome. No blond hair, no perfectly shaped face, no waxed chest, no hardrock abs. Come to think of it, though, she didn't really like guys to look like that anyway.

Owen seemed to be the ultimate description of what she liked. Jet black hair on his head, face, and chest. Flat, somewhat muscled stomach but still soft. Gorgeous blue eyes like his father that had an intoxicating mischieveous glint most days.

Speak of the devil, as she thought about him, he walked back into the room. She'd been so stuck in thought that she hadn't notice the shower turn off. He was soaking wet and only covered in a towel at the waist, the sight gave her goosebumps.

He smiled his goofy, trouble maker grin at her and picked up his coffee. After taking a sip, he set it back down and sighed.

"Hear anything new out there?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"Not really. There was some gossip about your father, from what I heard it's likely true but not really unexpected." she replied, her eyes greedily taking in the sighed of water droplets crawling down his torso. If he noticed, he didn't make it known.

"What's being said?" he asked, unconsciously folding his arms in an almost defensive manner.

"Apparently he told the president and congress to fuck off, that he's fully in charge of everything now. He's also put a questionable and slightly frightening Russain in charge of the police force or something like that. Oh, and he's bringing the underground illegal fighting rings up. To revive the Gladiators or something. That's about it. He's definitely made the most of one of his first days, hasn't he?" she asked, smiling. He relaxed, realising that no one was attacking his father and continued to smile.

"Yeah, I didn't really expect much else though. Only fools would expect him to take his birthright and do nothing with it. He's building an empire. Ha, like Caesar or something." he said, thinking aloud.

"What are you gonna do today?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna go see him, in case he needs me for anything in particular. Then, I'm not entirely sure. It all depends." he said, shrugging as he walked to his closet. She enjoyed the sight of seeing his back muscles go to work when he opened the doors, then got up.

"Well, unless you need anything else, I've gotta go talk to my boss. Just to check in. She wasn't in her office when I went down there." said Raven.

"Alright, come here first." he said, stretching out his arm. She did and he wrapped it around her while pulling her in for a kiss. When their lips broke apart again, her hand still on his chest, he smiled at her.

"See ya later." he said. She nodded, smiling, and left him to get dressed.

Xxxxxx

"What about?" asked Luigi, surveying her.

"A few different things." she replied, watching him. He didn't look upset, just apprehensive.

"Like what? What's going on, Shilo?"

"What happened between you and Amber?" she asked. She saw comprehension cross his face as he got up. He walked around his desk and sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Did she say something to you? Has she done something?" he asked.

"Just tell me what happened." she said. He sighed, looking down then back at her.

"Amber and I don't have a very good history. Carmella and I have a great history, but once she became Amber it all went downhill from there. She was still my sister but...Amber was just...a different kind of sister. It started when she was sixteen. No one really figured it out for a long time, not even our father." he said, he didn't look like he wanted to talk about this at all. He looked down, trying to figure out how to word what he needed to say.

"I understand that this might not be a good story, Luigi. I want to know, regardless. You can tell me." said Shilo, putting her hand on top of his. He looked back up at her touch.

"Amber and I have been sleeping together for a long time. Having sex and fighting, that's basicaly what our relationship has been since she became Amber. Only in the last few years did the media catch on or have the balls to print articles speculating such a thing. Hell, our father didn't even figure it out til we'd been doing that for ten years already. He told us to stop. As usual, we didn't listen to him. I slept with her for the last time about two months ago. I won't do it anymore. Mainly because of you but also because I want her to try and change." he explained, watching her reaction for disgust. He was surprised to not see it. She saw the look of surprise cross his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not sickened by any of that? Really? I mean, our own father was completely disgusted with us for that."

"I've made peace with the fact that you're all a little weird, to be honest. I don't mean that in a bad way, I'm just saying."

"I'm not offended, Shilo, it's fine. Was there something else on your mind?" he asked, apparently relieved.

"Yeah. Have you ever had a surgery?" she asked, giving him the chance to lie to her. He looked taken aback by the question.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, she suppressed a smile at him telling her the truth.

"What was it for?"

"It wasn't for the fasion thing that GeneCo tries to impose on its customers, if that's what you think. Only Amber and Pavi do that shit. And Pavi only does that for his face, Amber is the one who goes overboard about it."

"What did you get it for, then?"

"I was born with a bad heart, Shilo. By the time I was nineteen I had had several heart attacks and been pronounced legally dead twice. When I was nineteen, I had a third that killed me. Pavi was the only one around when it happened, if he hadn't been there I would've stayed dead. He called for help and got doctors in there. He was only thirteen and he saved my life. When I woke back up, I was in a my bed and hooked up to an IV. Pavi was the only person in the room and told me that Pop had arranged for a very dangerous surgery but it was my only chance. They were going to replace my heart with GeneCo's first heart prototype. Pavi said that my chance of survival in this surgery was 40 percent chance, in any other situation no doctor in their right mind would attempt it. However, if I didn't try it, I'd be dead within two weeks. The doctors said I'd have another heart attack within fourteen days that would be my last. I initially said no, Pavi broke down, cried, and begged me to do it. When the doctor and my father came in I said yes." said Luigi, Shilo almost looked ready to cry.

It was so hard yet so heartbreaking to try and imagine such a tough, independent man having been at such a vulnerable point. Even more heartbreaking to imagine Pavi at thirteen having been the only person that kept him from death.

"It all went okay, then?" she asked.

"It did. What's in my chest now is GeneCo's first heart replacement. It's quite different from the ones we sell now. A lot of it is actually metal, it's all mechanical but it works. They thought it wouldn't last five years. It's lasted over twenty. No matter how angry I get, or stressed, or anything else that would negatively test a real heart, it keeps ticking. Literally ticking." he said, with a chuckle. She smiled.

"That's good then. Doesn't it feel good to talk about this stuff?"

"I'm not much of a talker, Shilo. Not about things like this, anyway. In fact, you're one of the only people who can get me to talk like this." he said, now entwining his fingers with hers that lay on top of his hand.

"So you literally are a heartless bastard?" she asked. He laughed but stopped when she kept a straight face. Before he could ask if she was mad at him, she smiled and he shook his head.

"Hardy fuckin har." he said, she chuckled.

Luigi found himself staring at her smile, then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She welcomed the kiss and pressed back with a little more pressure than she had yet. He ran his tongue across her lips and she let it in, enjoying the sensations.

They broke for air but he didn't stop. He trailed kisses across her cheek and to her neck where he slightly nipped at the sensitive spot under her ear. She gasped and pulled him closer. Alarm bells went off in the distance of her mind that this was going quite far but she didn't want him to stop.

He pulled her legs across his lap and slowly pushed her backwards to lay on the couch. She let him and pulled him with her as his lips returned to hers. She ran her hand through his hair and when their kiss broke again, she kissed his neck. He took off his jacket and tossed it onto the floor.

Then, he pushed her shirt up past her stomach and leaning down, pressed his lips to her belly. Her mind was reeling, this all felt so good and new. He came back up and she pulled him into another kiss. His hand went under the rest of her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. She let him and pulled his shirt out of his pants.

Before either of them could get any farther, they heard the elevator doors open. It snapped them both out of it and Luigi quickly sat up to see who was in here.

Xxxxxx

Owen stepped into the elevator, feeling much better after his shower and coffee. He was wearing one of his new suits. Pinstriped with a black shirt, white suspenders, and white tie. With his matching pinstripe fedora resting on his head, he looked quite like a gangster from the 1930's. Which was, of course, a look he liked.

The elevator doors were very clean, very reflective surfaces and he studied how he looked for a few minutes. Then he chuckled as a song popped into his head.

"_And I'm already gone_

_I left a path of pure destruction_

_I've got the machine gun blues._

_Already gone_

_My life will soon be through_

_I've got the machine gun blues._

_I'm public enemy_

_Number one_

_And I'm sorry for all the things that I've done_

_If indeed we ever crossed paths_

_It was nothing personal." _crooned Owen. He stopped, smiling, when the elevator signaled that he'd reached the floor now.

The doors dinged as they opened and he stepped into the room.

Not more than a second later, his father's head became visible from the couch. His hair was a mess and he looked surprised someone else had just shown up.

Not much longer after that, Owen figured the situation out.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" he said, backing up and turning his head. His back hit the elevator doors which had, unfortunately, already closed.

Luigi looked from Owen, back down to Shilo who was beet red with embarrassment. He tried to not chuckle at the situation but couldn't help it. She made a fist with her hand and lightly punched him in the stomach, glaring at him. He only smiled at her in reply, earning nothing but a worse glare from the girl.

He tucked his shirt back in and stood up, running his hand through his hair.

"Owen." called Luigi, putting his hands in his pockets. Owen didn't turn, the elevator dinged back open.

"It's fine. I'll come back later." said Owen, walking back into the elevator and not turning back around until it closed.

Luigi pulled his hand out of his pocket and squeezed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and looking down for a moment.

"Ah, shit." he muttered, he looked back up when he heard Shilo getting up.

"Hey! Don't look." she said, while she was fixing her bra. He raised one eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?" he asked, she glared at him.

"Yes." she said. He heaved a ridiculously audible sigh and turned around. She quickly fixed herself back up and stood.

"Can I look now, nudity Nazi?" he asked.

"Yes, you may, wolfman." she said, not being able to not laugh as he spun around and glared at her.

"Very funny, smart ass. I still don't fucking understand where that came from." he said.

"Well, it used to be an old legend in Europe then in the nineteen hundreds they made it into a movie." said Shilo. She laughed again at the look he gave her.

"You should take that on the road, I think people miss comedians. Smart ass." he replied. She playfully shoved him, yelping in surprise when he grabbed her wrists. She looked up, a little afraid at first, then seeing his playful smirk.

"Don't start what you can't finish, shrimp." he said. She tried to yank her arms out of his grasp.

"Don't call me names." she said, in a falsely threatening tone.

"Or what? You'll glare at me some more?" he asked, teasing.

"No, I'll just beat the shit out of you." she said, smiling when he laughed heartily.

"Go ahead and try, baby." he said, pulling her against him and planting his lips on hers again. When they broke for air, he tried to do the same thing again and start kissing her neck.

"Stop that. I think we've gone far enough for one night." she muttered. He stopped kissing but kept his face buried in her neck. His breath hitting her skin there was driving her insane but she was determined to make him stop for right now.

"I disagree." he said into her neck.

"I can tell, I'm not changing my mind. Not tonight." she said softly.

"You almost did, just now."

"I know that."

"You're nervous." he muttered. It wasn't a question, it was obvious.

"I have every right to be." she replied.

"I know you do. Eventually, you're gonna have to trust me, Shilo."

"It's not so much as trusting you as worrying about it hurting." she said, surprisingly not uncomfortable admitting that to him. He pressed his lips to her neck one more time then pulled back.

"Alright. I'll try to stop being so pushy. You let me know when you're ready and I promise you it won't be nearly as bad as you fear. And, if you ever tell me to stop, I'll stop. Okay?" he asked, looking at her.

"Okay, thank you." she said, smiling at him. She pulled him back down to her for a kiss. It was short but good enough for him, apparently.

"You're welcome." he said.

"You should probably go talk to your son." she replied, he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I should. This should be fun. If you wanna wait for me in here, I'll probably come back up."

"No, it's okay. I'm just gonna head to my room or wander around or something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she said. He nodded.

Xxxxxx

Owen loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, and sat down at GeneCo's personal bar. The room was a lounge generally used for GeneCo's After Opera parties or fundraisers. It was empty right now but the bartender was there.

"What would you like, Sir?" asked the man, he was an older gentleman who'd worked for GeneCo since it was founded. He had an air about him that was common for a wise, old bartender. Owen took one look at the man and liked him.

"I trust you." muttered the young man. The bartender smiled understandingly and went about making Owen a drink.

"You look like you've just seen something you'd love to unsee, son." said the man.

"Ha, how could ya tell?"

"I've seen them all, son. Those who've done something they never talk about, the war veterans, the broken hearted folks, the ones just lookin for trouble, the ones who've just had a long week, and then those like you. The ones who've seen somethin that they'd love to do everything possible to unsee. Don't worry, I won't ask." said the man, setting a small glass down in front of Owen.

"Thanks. Can I ask what it is?"

"Sure, just don't ask how I make it."

"Deal. What is it?"

"It's what I call Parol. It burns like a bastard but keeps you away from the major hurt for now."

"Haha, clever." said Owen, then he knocked back the shot. The man didn't lie, whatever was in that burned like Hell as it went down his throat but it didn't taste too bad. It did make his eyes water though. The man chuckled at Owen.

"You look like a man who could handle the poison pretty well for your age. Want another?" asked the bartender.

"Absolutely." said Owen, smiling back at the man. As he waited for the next drink to be made, another man sat down.

"Be with you in a moment." said the bartender. Owen looked over at the man. He wasn't very tall but he was very very stocky. He looked like a healthy rugby player. He wore torn up jeans and a dirty black t-shirt that showed off what had to have only been half of a major amount of tatoos. The man looked at Owen.

"Ello." he muttered. He had a rough voice and a heavy Cockney English accent.

"I'd say 'Bond, James Bond' but you sound more like a Michael Caine to me. Or an old fashioned pick pocket, one or the other." said Owen. He was startled when the bulky man laughed, it was like if a lion could chuckle. Very loud and a little scary.

"Very cleva. Got a name?" he asked.

"You don't watch much news, I like that already. I'm Owen Largo." replied Owen, sticking out his hand. The man reached out his tatooed, rough, sledgehammer of a hand and shook Owen's.

"I'm called Sick Boy." he said.

"What'll ya have, Sick Boy? I'm buyin." asked Owen.

"I'll have some of the strongest Irish Whiskey ya got."

Xxxxxx

The two sat overlooking the black market as it did it's nightly business. It wasn't what one would consider a seating placement for a date. They were waiting for their food, with her staring out over her people and him watching her intently.

He couldn't believe how this was happening. He couldn't believe his own reactions, feelings, thoughts. This was the first woman he yearned for desperately, this was also his first conquest where he didn't want her face on anything but her.

He had no idea how to play this, for the first time. He knew she was too smart, too guarded, and too good for his usual stint. She didn't deserve that. She deserved a good man, for once he was unsure if he could be that.

He wondered why they were having their dinner here, then smiled. She was trying to send him a message. That she wouldn't be a throw away one nighter for anyone, that she didn't need him to be happy. She thought through things, planned it all. She really was a queen.

If he was going to talk to her, even to romance her, he'd have to treat her almost like Luigi. As an intelligent person, as the one who was in charge, with respect.

"If you're trying to figure me out, or how to get to me, stop." she said, not looking at him.

"Then what-a would you-a like me to-a do, Bella?" he asked. She looked at him now, surprise on her face then a slight smile.

"I think you might be the only man in the world who would ask that first."

"What-a do you-a mean by that?"

"You're an odd man, Pavi Largo. Perhaps not in all bad ways, but you are odd."

"You still-a haven't answered my-a question, Bella." said Pavi, watching her every expression intensely.

"I would like you to be yourself. Not the player you are to women, but who you are when you're not trying to impress someone. Who you really are. Be honest."

"I-a figured as-a such." he replied, she smiled at him.

"I knew you were smart. Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Bella."

"What happened to you? To your face."

"Bella, that's not-a something I generally-a care to-a talk about." said Pavi, uncomfortable with the question.

"I know. That's why no one but your family and maybe a few people on GeneCo's staff know what happened. They're unfailingly loyal to you, believe me."

"I will-a answer on-a one condition."

"Anything. Well, almost anything. Let's hear that condition first."

"You-a honestly answer any of-a my-a questions."

"Deal." she said.

"It was-a an accident. I was-a playing with-a Carmella in the-a warehouse. We used to-a play hide and-a seek in there when-a she was-a younger. Sometimes our-a games would-a turn into-a tag or wrestling or-a any other-a game. I grabbed a pitcher of-a water and-a tossed it on-a her. She tossed-a one back and our-a game turned into-a a water fight. At some-a point she-a grabbed a jar that looked like-a water but-a wasn't. She waited til I got-a close and tossed it on-a only my-a face. It was-a some sort of-a acid." said Pavi, she could almost see the memories flashing before his eyes.

"Oh god." she muttered, imagining the situation.

"I don't-a remember too-a much. I couldn't-a see after-a that. I was-a too afraid of it-a getting into my-a eyes to-a open them. It felt like-a fire. I remember-a hearing Carmella crying and-a shouting for-a help. I remember-a hearing someone-a running, fratello shouting at-a someone and-a holding me. He kept-a telling me that I was-a going to be okay, that I-a need to-a stay awake. I-a tried to, but it was-a too hard. I-a faded in and-a out of consciousness for a few-a days. Luigi sat with-a me the entire-a time I was-a recovering. I remember hearing him-a yell at Papa for not-a being there when we-a needed him. I remember feeling fratello grab my-a hand and tell me it was-a all okay now."

"He's a good brother. What did the doctors say?"

"They said-a that most of my-a skin was put-a back but that I'd-a be permanently scarred."

"Why cover it up? With other people's faces at that." she asked, watching him subconsciously touch the newest face he'd stolen.

"Because-a. The-a only thing the Pavi is-a good at is-a being beautiful. I can't-a look bad. I-a refuse to-a look bad." he said, passionately.

"Pavi, just because you have scars doesn't mean they're ugly. Everyone has scars. Some are physical, some are mental, some are emotional. I think your brother has all three. I think you do too, except you're only afraid of the physical ones."

"I'm not-a afraid of-a them. I just-a think they're-a ugly. I don't-a want people to-a have to see-a them."

"Why use other people's faces?"

"What-a else would I-a use, Bella?"

"Pavi, you own the world's only organ replacement company. I bet you they could make a mold of what your face would look like had that not happened and permanently put it on you. You were a very handsome man, I think everyone would appreciate seeing your face again." she said. He leaned back, thinking about what she'd said. The only other time he'd heard that proposition be made was when Luigi pleaded with him to do it. A long time ago. He'd said no, just to defy his brother for trying to change him. Now, he thought about it differently.

"I don't-a know, Bella." he said, wary of commiting to such a thing.

"Pavi, I'll be honest. I like you, a lot. I'd like us to be a couple but I won't be one of your many girlfriends. I will be your only or nothing at all. I think you not taking faces anymore would help discourage you to go to other women. I'm not trying to be too forward here, I'm just letting you know how I feel."

"I don't-a know if I could-a promise that, Bella. The Pavi has-a urges and-a needs, often."

"Then I imagine I'll be very busy, if you make this commitment. We could at least give it a try."

"Will you-a let me-a think about it? It's quite a big-a change, Bella."

"You can think about it all you like, but there's no need for us to go on another date if we aren't together." she said. Pavi sighed and leaned forward.

"I-a like you, very-a much. I just-a...You-a ask a lot."

"I don't see it that way, but I do understand that this won't be easy for you. I'm willing to be here for you, for whatever you need, to help you do this."

"I will-a make a deal with-a you, Bella. The only-a woman who would-a ever have me besides-a you will-a be my personal-a GenTern. Only to-a take-a care of-a me if you're not-a there. That's her-a job. I will-a look into-a this surgery idea, do what-a I can to-a make it-a happen. I ask-a only one other-a thing from-a you." said Pavi. She thought for a moment, then sighed.

"I accept those first terms, grudgingly. What else is it you ask?" she asked. He got up and walked around the table to her. He turned her chair to face him and knelt down in front of her.

"Mi Bella, marry-a me."

Xxxxxx

Luigi walked down the hall, trying to figure out where Owen would have gone. Being preoccupied by looking into the nearest room, he and someone else collided.

"God damnit!" he roared, shoving the other person off him. Something wet spilled all over his shirt and soaked through it. Looking down, he saw it was wine. That stain wouldn't come out of such an expensive shirt.

"Oh, god. Sir, I'm so sorry. Please, I'm so so sorry." the man began to beg. Luigi gritted his teeth and smirked at the man.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll just make it even. Make it fair. You got some red on my shirt, I'll just get some on your's. Come here." he said, false calmness and kindness in his voice. The man hesitated then slowly stepped forward, basically because he's an idiot.

Luigi grabbed him by the neck and slammed his newest knife into the man's chest, up to the hilt. He pulled it out and watched the crimson spread on the man's uniform as fear and pain scrunched up the dying man's face.

"There. We're even. Fucking asshole." said Luigi, letting go of the man and watching him drop to the floor. He stepped over the mess, smiling for real now.

Walking only a little further, he heard laughter in the lounge. Glancing into the room, he saw Owen and another man sitting at the bar, laughing loudly. Even from here he could tell they were both hammered.

"Ah, Christ." muttered Luigi, sighing and walking towards them. Owen saw him and raised his eyebrows, still chuckling.

"Oh, hey. Hey...this is..um...this is my dad. Dad this is...um...um..." stammered Owen, tapping the other man's shoulder with every word. Luigi was doing all he could to not laugh his ass off at how drunk the boy was. The other man looked up at Luigi.

"I'm Sick Boy. I fink yer me new boss." muttered the man. Luigi raised his eyebrows, completely surprised.

"Yes, yes I am. Owen, try to stay here. You're way too drunk to go out anywhere and not get into trouble. Alright? We'll talk tomorrow."

"You got it, captain." slurred Owen, loudly. The barman smiled at Luigi and shrugged.

"Make sure if he leaves, it's to be escorted to his room." Luigi ordered the barman. The man nodded.

"And you, I'll talk to you tomorrow as well." Luigi said to Sick Boy. The fighter chuckled and nodded.

Luigi shook his head, laughing, and walked away.

***(review, review, review! I wanna hear everything! review well, and there will be sex next chapter.)***


	13. Love and Lust

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Erin: i have to say this again, i love you. I'm so glad to hear you liked that date scene and the fact that you did a happy dance after his question made me die with laughter. And yes, I seem to subconsciously add humour to everything in some way, whether it be dark or light humour. I can't help it. Pavi's face story just seemed to fit to me and I haven't yet written it out in the prequel, it'll take some time to get to that point. Luigi's heart story just seemed so perfect in my mind as well, and of course the brothers will always take care of each other. I'm literally a year younger than Shilo is in this fic(and also unexperienced) so I can write her feelings for those situations pretty well do to that, i'm sure. In other fics i've been told that my smutty or romantic scenes are really good, which comes from reading smut not from experience. Lol. I just have such a vivid picture of Owen and everything about him in my head, I can always create and figure out characters very easily. Same with Sick Boy. And for Luigi being sweet(sweet for him), it's due to something I haven't really said aloud in the story yet. He loves her. Or at least I think he does, if he doesn't, why would he spend so much time and effort trying to get her? Also, I felt it was time for Luigi to stab someone again...It felt a little overdue. Thanks so much for such a brilliantly long review, I get so fucking excited when I see you've written me one. Lol. Seriously. I can't wait for the next one.**

GeneCo:Sustaining the Genetic Opera

Chapter: Love and Lust

Luigi marched down the hallway, intending to go to his room until he saw a GenTern.

"Hey!" he shouted. Raven froze and immediately faced him. She felt fear arc through her at first, figuring that was blood that was covering his shirt. If he was on a rampage, she probably wouldn't make it.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked, not letting her voice betray any fear. He stopped walking, pulled his shirt untucked, ripped it open, pulled it off, and tossed it at her. She caught it and looked up at him in confusion. She'd never worked directly for him and wasn't at all prepped for it.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with this, Sir?" she asked. She saw annoyance cross his face as he scowled and subconscioulsy took a step back.

"I don't fucking care. Burn it, sell it, wipe your fucking ass with it. I don't give a shit. It's ruined. You do fucking work here, right?" he asked, taking a step closer. He was feeding off her fear and didn't even realise it.

"Yes, Sir. I'm a personal GenTern though, Sir. I was only trained to work for Owen." she said, then nearly yelped as she realised she just talked back to the one person she worked for that would kill her. He raised his eyebrows at her, then scared the shit out of her more by laughing.

"Goody fucking gumdrops. Why are you still standing here?" he asked. She prayed this wasn't a cruel trick and quickly stepped past him.

He chuckled, shook his head, and continued down the hallway.

Xxxxxx

Lisa stepped out of her room and saw Shilo wandering around.

"Do you need anything, dear?" she asked, noticing how motherly she was sounding. She had never been able to be a mother herslef but had a soft spot in her heart for Shilo. Especially knowing her entire past.

Shilo turned to her and smiled, feeling a wonderous kindness radiating from this woman.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Thanks anyway. I'm just walking around."

"Be careful, it's never too good to do too much thinking." said Lisa.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you go thinking about a good thing too long, you'll make up flaws for it. Vice versa with a bad thing. Thinking is great, but there's such a thing as too much of it. It can drive you crazy." replied Lisa, smiling.

"I see what you mean. That's a fair point. Have you worked here a long time?"

"Almost too long. I'd be a senior member of the staff if I wasn't a personal GenTern. Why?"

"Just making conversation. I imagine you know everyone in this family really well, then huh?" asked Shilo.

"Once again, almost too well. All of them except for Rotti. I don't think any of us really knew him. As far as his kids and Owen, I know them all very well."

"How do you know Owen so well?" asked Shilo, confused. Had Owen lied to them all?

"You know Mag kept him a secret, right?"

"Yeah."

"She couldn't have done so without me. I'm Luigi's personal GenTern. I could distract him when she wanted to be with Owen and I could take care of the boy when she was busy. I helped raised Owen. I might know him better than even she ever got to, sadly enough." said Lisa, Shilo felt a wave of compassion for this woman and a wave of sadness for Mag all at once.

"You must have been a huge help with him as a baby." said Shilo, unsure of what else to say.

"Yes. Almost more so as he became a teen though. I've known Luigi since he and I were fourteen. If you haven't noticed, Owen has a lot of his characteristics. I knew how to help control what Mag couldn't. Owen went through quite a destructive anger phase a few years ago, I was the only one who knew exactly how to handle him. His temper is still there, trust me. He's just learned something his father never cared to. Self control."

"I hear things like that and remember things I've seen Luigi do and it scares me. I believe him when he says he won't hurt me but, what if he goes into one of those types of rages?" asked Shilo, not quite realising that she was talking to the absolute perfect person to ask.

"Shilo, have you not noticed?" asked Lisa, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Noticed what?"

"His changes. I've never heard him really scream at you, he's never threatened you, he actually tries to calm himself down if something irritates him and you're around, and on top of all this he's actually letting you decide when you two have sex. I never in a thousand years would have thought I'd see him change like this." said Lisa, now walking down the hallway with Shilo. Shilo was quiet for a moment.

"I...I never thought about it much."

"Well, now you can. Just don't do it too much." she said, chuckling.

"Fair enough." replied Shilo.

"Oh, and not to make you uncomfortable but, try to not put the sex thing off too much longer. For one, he's gonna get very frustrated and stressed, causing a severe drop in our number of staff if you get my meaning. And, it's really far from a bad thing. Trust me. He's fun, you won't regret it. Take this as advice from one woman to another." said Lisa. Shilo blushed unintentionally, then cleared her throat.

"Um, alrighty then. I'll give it some thought." replied Shilo.

"Good." said Lisa. Just then, a disturbed and flustered looking Raven turned the corner, almost running into them. Lisa understood entirely when she saw the shirt and glanced to see Luigi marching down the hall the other way. She sighed.

"Um, I don't know what-" began Raven.

"It's okay. Give me that." said Lisa, taking the stained shirt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do or anything and I was scared and-"

"Raven, it's fine. I'll take care of it. You're okay. Go back to whatever it is you were doing. You're not in trouble." said Lisa

"Okay." Raven sighed in relief and continued down the hall. Lisa turned to Shilo, taking in the girl's startled expression and slight fear at the stain of red on the shirt. She wasn't stupid and knew exactly what that meant.

"No worries, Shilo. It's wine. I can already tell by the smell and the type of stain." she said. Shilo seemed to visibly relax.

"I'm gonna go. Thanks for talking to me." said Shilo.

"No problem." said Lisa, following Raven's path. Shilo went the other way. Catching up to Luigi just as he opened his door.

He'd heard the footsteps approaching and figured it was that stupid GenTern about to ask a question that would make his head explode. He turned, scowl set but let it dropped when he realised it wasn't her.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, apparently oblivious to the fact that he had ripped his shirt off a few minutes ago. She certainly wasn't.

"Um, I was talking to someone and that GenTern passed. I wondered if you were okay." she half lied, trying to keep her eyes on his face. He caught this and suddenly remembered the entire situation.

"Oh, that was just wine. Some jackass ran into me in the hallway and it got all over my shirt. I gave it to that girl to get rid of, that stain won't come out." he explained, not bothering to hide a smirk. She saw this.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked.

"What are you staring at?" he replied, his smirk widening at her blush.

"Oh, shut up."

"Be decent and don't stare at me like I'm candy."

"How about you be decent and go put a shirt on."

"I was about to when you conveniently stopped me." he replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Your door is open, go get a shirt."

"Fine, but you're coming in with me." he said. She sighed and walked past him into his room, shaking her head. Looking around, she wasn't surprised by the design of his room. The walls were a dark, calming green and all the furniture was a dark brown wood. What caught her eye and made her shake her head, was the fact that he had a bar that would put most businesses to shame.

"Why?" she asked, looking at it. From behind her she heard him open a cubboard of some sort, probably for a shirt.

"Why what?" he asked, apparently not looking at her.

"Why do you have a fully loaded bar in your bedroom?" she asked. He made her jump by quietly creeping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I want one." he muttered.

"It's a little ridiculous, I must say." she said, keeping her voice steady despite the sensations he was giving her.

"You've never had a real drink, have you?"

"What does that mean?"

"Come along." he said, letting go of her and walking to the bar. She was surprised to see he was wearing a t-shirt instead of a dress shirt. It seemed so out of place for him. Despite any better judgement she may have had, she followed him.

"Have a seat." he said, pointing to a barstool. She chuckled and sat down, watching him walk around behind the bar.

"What are you going to try and give me?" she asked as he gathered different types of glasses and bottles. He set them down on the bar and walked back around to sit next to her.

"This is a Brandy glass. It's used for only Brandy or Scotch. Basically fancy whiskey." he said, holding a somewhat little glass up. He set one down in front of her and one in front of him.

"Okay." she said, listening.

"This is very old, very expensive Brandy." he said, holding up a bottle. He opened the bottle and poured a little bit in his and her glass. She went to grab it but he stopped her.

"Wait til I say." he said. She gave him a playful glare but took her hand back.

"This is a shot glass. This is what's used for shots of any hard liquer. Vodka, shitty tasting whiskey, moonshine, the hard stuff. You get three shot glasses and so do I. I'm pouring pure Vodka in one, Jack Daniels in another, and very expensive practically extinict moonshine in the other. Still with me?" he asked, pouring all this out for her and him.

"I get it, more expensive drinks." she said, laughing at the look he gave her.

"Hardy har. Here is a cheap beer that is decent enough in taste that you might like it. It's to be a chaser because I don't buy limes or anything else for this shit. Here's your's and there's mine." he said, setting a can of beer in front of each of them.

"You're really gonna make me drink all this aren't you?"

"I'm not making you do anything. I'm educating you, darling." he said, picking up his Brandy. She followed suit.

"Will you be mad if I spit it out cause it tastes bad?"

"That's what the beer is for. It'll take the taste out of your mouth. I won't be very proud if you spit anything out, to be honest." he said, then smirked as he thought of the double meaning to his words.

"Cheers." he said, then tipped back his glass and let the brandy roll down his throat. She did the same and set the glass down while coughing, reaching quickly for the beer. She took some big swigs of it then set it down.

"Shut up." she said as he laughed at her.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked, chuckling.

"Shut up. What's next?" she asked.

"Well, lightweight, we'll go for vodka next. It's gonna burn your throat a little bit but it has no taste." he said, picking up his shot. She did the same and they tossed it back at about the same time. She set her glass down, a brief grimace forming on her face, he just smiled.

"Jack Daniels?" she asked, picking that one up. Her head was slightly starting to spin but she wanted to get this over with and not seem like such a baby.

"Sure. Now this, will taste like shit." he said, quickly tossing his back. She did the same and once again, reached for her beer.

"Now, moonshine is a whole new level of alcohol. It doesn't taste too bad but, it's so strong that it will take all the moisture out of your mouth and burn all the way down. This might be the only drink that I have to take it easy with. You still want to try it?" he asked.

"Why not?" she said, picking her's up. He smiled and did the same. Winking at her, he tossed his back. He stayed calm, letting the shine take its course.

Shilo, however, was severely startled by the sudden loss of breath and feeling of suffocation. She slightly started freaking out.

"Hey, it's okay. Give it a minute." he said, gently grabbing her. She stopped panicking and slowly felt her breath come back to her and the burn go away. Her head, however, was now practically spinning.

"I think...I think you're just trying to get me drunk, Mister Largo." she said, slurring a little bit.

"Maybe a little bit." he said, a smirk forming on his face.

"I don't think I should have any more." she said.

"Okay. How are you feeling?"

"You pound alcohol into me and then ask that?" she asked, he laughed.

"Sorry. Just asking." he said, then picked up his beer and chugged it all. He was nowhere near drunk yet.

"You know...you're pretty great." she slurred, the strong alcohol now really kicking in. He looked at her and tried to not laugh.

"I know."

"Cocky bastard."

"Ha, you said it." he laughed.

"I'm serious! You actually make me really happy."

"Let me help you over some fears and I'll make you ecstatic."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, not defensively.

He just winked at her.

"Oh no, you're gonna tell me what that means." she slurred.

"I'm talking about sex."

"What about it?"

"Once you're done being too nervous, you'll see just how happy I can make you." he said.

"How about now?" she asked, the alcohol making her fears disappear. She slid her bare foot slightly up his leg then back down. He fought the overwhelming urge to take her right there and sighed.

"You're drunk, Shilo. I can't do that to you." he said. She was quiet for a few minutes.

"What do you wanna do then?" she finally asked.

"We could watch a movie or something."

"Okay." she said, sliding off the bar stool. No sooner had her feet hit the floor then did she lose balance and start to fall. He caught her before she hit her head and she just let him support her weight.

Realising that she wasn't going to regain balance herself, he simply picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He lay her down then lay next to her. Grabbing his tv remote, he turned it one and flipped through movie choices.

He randomly picked one and let it play. Not really caring what it was, he knew he'd end up watching her instead of the movie anyway. She cuddled up to him and used him as a pillow.

"You always sleep in dress pants?" she muttered. He laughed.

"Not usually, no. I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with me in my boxers though."

"Oh, I'm fine with that." she replied.

"Correction, I don't know if you'd be comfortable with that by morning when the alcohol has worn off."

"Oh, eh I don't know." she muttered. Barely three minutes after that, Luigi heard her start to softly snore. He turned the tv off and decided he couldn't sleep dressed the way he was. He took his socks and pants off but decided to leave his shirt on, he could deal with that.

Then, he pulled the blanket back over them and settled himself. She moved in her sleep, almost grabbing for him so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Once she was peacefully resting again and had her head against his chest, he relaxed.

Finally thinking about this situation, he was thankful that he was actually tired. If he wasn't, he definitely wouldn't have been able to restrain himself from giving in to the building sexual desire that was driving him insane. He let his heavy eyes close with that thought of thankfullness and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxx

Erin was completely stunned and speechless, this man was certainly an "all or nothing" kind of guy. She couldn't believe he was kneeling in front of her already and asking that question.

"Why now?" she asked, feeling angry with herself as his expression slightly fell.

"If-a the Pavi doesn't-a do this, it will-a be too hard for this to-a work. Please, Bella. You're already a queen here, be-a my queen too." he said, staring straight into her eyes. She almost didn't want to trust him but something in his eyes made her realise that this "player" meant every word he'd said. She took a deep breath, wondering what she was about to damn herself to, and answered.

"Okay." she said. He got up and moved to kiss her but she placed a finger on the stolen face's lips. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I will kiss you. Not this mask." she said, then trailed her fingertips along the stolen face to where it latched to his. She waited for him to stop her and began undoing the face when he didn't.

All his senses were starting to go into a panic. He never let a woman take his faces off, and he never took them off for any either. He was terrified. What if she was too disturbed by his real, scarred face and changed her mind? He wanted to stop her but his hands wouldn't move. He wanted to say something but his tongue was lead.

She unclasped his mask and slowly pulled it off, now realising just how intimate this moment was. When she pulled it off, she felt relief spread through her chest at seeing his real face. She didn't see the scars until she thought about them. What she saw was the handsome face that was on most of his posters, the face people used to know.

He felt all his fear replaced by blunt shock and overwhelming compassion when he saw not one trace of fear or disgust on her face as his mask came off. It was like his scars were invisible. Finally, he could move his limbs again. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

She was startled by his sudden passion but welcomed it anyway. Not long after his lips had crushed against hers, he slid his tongue across her lips. She eagerly opened for him, finding him to taste better than anything she could ever compare him to.

He had forgotten how good it felt to have his own lips against a woman's, and this woman in particular felt different anyway. A good different. He didn't want to break their kiss but the need for oxygen became overhwhelming.

Breaking apart, they looked at each other. It was like both could suddenly see straight through each other and had no questions in the world to ask.

"You know, I'm not one to do this sort of thing, but I've a bedroom just through that door and I thin-" she began, she never got to finish that statement as he crushed his lips to hers again and picked her up.

Xxxxxx

"Come on, you drunken fool." mumbled Raven, trying to escort Owen back to his room. He was rambling on and speaking in what sounded like another language. She finally got him through his doorway and he stumbled all the way to his bed. Once there, he fell backwards on it and closed his eyes as unconsciousness slowly claimed him.

Raven sighed, shaking her head, and yanked his shoes off. She spent probably twenty minutes slowly undressing the young man until he was in his boxers, then she covered him up.

She wanted to leave now and try to be professional again, but she was just still so damn tired and really didn't give a rat's ass.

"Fuck it." she muttered, kicking off her shoes and starting to undress herself.

Once she was in just panties and his discarded undershirt, she crawled into bed next to him and let sleep claim herself.

Xxxxxx

Sick Boy sat at the bar still, bored now that his new friend had left. Just as he got up to leave, the bartender tapped his arm.

"Sir, Mister Largo wished for you to stay here this evening. So that he may speak with you tomorrow." said the bartender.

"Sure." mumbled Sick Boy. The bartender was about to shut off the lights and put everything away, then sighed as he saw someone he knew would want a drink marching towards them.

"Who the fuck is he?" asked Amber, not sitting at the bar.

"One of Luigi's new employees. How may I help you this eveing?" answered the bartender.

"I don't want a drink. Finish closing up. Did you just tell him he's supposed to stay here?" she asked, watching Sick Boy intently.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay. I'll escort him to a room." she said. She walked over to Sick Boy, happy to see his full attention settle on her as she approached.

"Ello." slurred the drunk man. Amber smiled.

***(yes, i'm an evil bitch and I'm leaving you with all these tasty cliffhangers. I promise you there shall be sex next chapter, probably lots of it. So review!)***


	14. Sex And Soldiers

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Sailor: thank you for your reviews. First I'll address your chap 12 review?(I've lost fucking track of the numbers...): Sick Boy is actually Cockney English, it's fairly close to Irish as far as pronunciation and hard to understand sometimes, lol. I hope your surprise at Luigi and Shilo is good surprise and not a hint for me to slow down...And Pavi is one that we'll have to watch because he does go through phases. And I was writing the thing before Owen walks in and I was like "I don't want them to go all the way here..so who would be funny to see interrupt?..." lol. So I had fun writing that, for sure. I had to have a Luigi stabbing happen again, I just wanted to remind people that although he's going through slight changes, he's still Luigi Largo. Now, your chap 13 review: Yeah, Luigi didn't stab Raven because partially what she'd said about being a personal GenTern and partially because he'd already stabbed someone so his thirst was a little "quenched", so to say. Thank you for saying it aloud, maniacs can be surprisingly decent! lol. And sorry, I didn't write out what Owen and Raven possibly do in the morning...Just so ya know, your "Enter the Jaws theme..." statement made me laugh my ass off. I can't wait for your next review! Thanks again!**

**Erin: okay, wow bitch. First off, that cannibalistic family in Texas loves me, particularly the guy with a metal plate on his head. Secondly, you're forgiven lol. Okay, love that first paragraph you've written. And yes, you will at some point(maybe even more than once) see that hysterical, weak side of Luigi. And I loved the idea in my head of Erin making him take the mask off, so yeah so glad to hear you loved it. And you're really gonna love this sex..lol. Luigi would definitely still have acted the same even if he knew what was going on between Raven and Owen, no offense taken he is still Luigi. By the way, I'm playing over and over in my head an idea down the road that might make you very upset with Luigi when it comes to the Owen/Raven thing, that's all I'm saying there. And yeah, the whole Luigi/Mag/Lisa/Owen situation is just a huge grief/empathy/anger/regret circle. I get sad goin over it sometimes. As far as Shilo being drunk, I'm so glad you loved that. Don't know if you know this but my dad's whole family is English and my mom's whole family is Southern American/German so my family is full of drunks. I know how they act, lol. I'm one as well. So, grazie! I don't think you know just how happy it makes me feel to read that my writing can inspire so many different emotions. It makes me very proud and inspired to continue. It's fine, I understand that there's no love lost for Amber most days. And I don't forsee her doing that other than just using Sick Boy to piss Luigi off, not really starting too much trouble. And thanks again for the review, as always I loved it! I can't wait for this chapter's review!**

**Note: I keep my promises...enjoy the sex.**

GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter: Sex And Soldiers

Sick Boy followed Amber down the hall, more than a little confused. He knew who she was and obviously knew her reputation, but wasn't completely sure what the hell she wanted with him.

Drunk as he was, he was used to the poison and kept most of his mind intact when he drank. He was now trying to figure out if he should be a bit worried or not. He wasn't stupid. Although her slut/brat reputation proceeded her most, she was still a Largo. One wrong move could get him jailed or shot.

Amber listened to his footsteps following her, not entirely sure why she was doing this. Mainly she was just horny at the moment, even so, that's what her male GenTern was for. She didn't think too much of this man, she just figured she must have just wanted something new.

She slowed down to walk beside him, finding she enjoyed the sight of him. He wasn't what she usually liked, he wasn't a pretty boy. Everything about him was big other than his height. HIs muscles, his face, his hands, she mentally wondered if anything else was. He had messy jet black hair and gray eyes. He badly needed a shave, but she didn't mind.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was told your brother wanted ta see me." he said, "th" sounding like "f".

"Why would Luigi want anything to do with you?" she asked, being rude without noticing it.

"Apparently he wants me ta fight for him. I'm a bareknuckle boxer. I guess he wants ta bring my world to the surface."

"Are you going to?"

"I imagine if a Largo wants ya ta do something, you don't really have a choice." he replied, she laughed.

"Glad you're an intelligent man. Luigi doesn't have any patience for stupid people. It doesn't bother you that you'll be owned?"

"When a fighter is owned, his owner takes care of him. The owner takes most of the profits but provides a place to train, sleep, food, and free time. I think I'll be taken care of. Don't care about too much else." he said.

"As depressing as that sounds, I'm happy you said it."

"What do you want with me, Miss?" he asked as she stopped outside her door.

"I want my brother to share his new toy." she said, seductively.

"I didn't know I was a toy." he replied, looking her up and down. She opened her door and walked into the room, he followed.

Her room's colour scheme seemed to be lots of pink and gold. It looked like a far from humble queen's chambers, which was what she wanted of course. The room was only lit by small lights in front of her windows, giving off a nice dim glow. She had never wanted those lights there to give the room light, she'd wanted them there to block out the outside world so she couldn't see out the windows.

As Pavi actually liked the peasants, Amber leaned toward Luigi's stand on them. She didn't like them at all and believed their sole purpose was to do the jobs people like her wouldn't dare dirty their hands with. She also found the darkness a bit depressing every now and again.

"I have to warn you, I play rough." she said, slipping off her shoes. He couldn't refrain from smiling.

"Now you're speakin my language, baby girl." he replied, sitting in a chair and untying his boots. He yanked them off, along with his socks. When he looked up, she was sitting on the bed, barely clothed and watching him.

"Hm, I don't really believe you can stack up to my expectations." she purred as he approached. She had only ever had one man be as rough as she liked and that was because he had absolutely no fear that she'd do anything to him. She couldn't have anyway, considering who he'd been.

"Then you're in for a surprise." he said, pulling his shirt off. He really was an amazing sight. He didn't have sculpted abs but his chest and arm muscles were at their absolute limit of size and strength. Not in a gross, steroid usage manner, but in a healthy way. Not to mention the tattoos that covered him.

He reached the bed and fearlessly ran his big, calloused hands up her legs. When he reached her panties, he quickly slid them off. As he tossed them aside, she reached out and grabbed his belt, pulling him closer.

She ran her hands up his torso and pulled his head down, pressing her lips to his as he ripped off her bra. She undid his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers down. He stepped out of them and shoved her back onto the bed.

He climbed onto the bed and drug her to him. Once he had a hold of her, he pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders and thrusted hard into where she was already wet. She cried out and slapped him, smiling when he smirked.

He used a fast, rough pace that had her shaking. After she had come twice, he pulled out. She had an idea and tried to crawl up to the headboard but he grabbed her legs and pulled her back easily.

"You bastard." she muttered, but she didn't fight him. He smirked at the statement.

"Get on ya knees." he ordered, for once she didn't mind having someone else in control. She did as he said, a shiver of anticipation running up her spine as he grabbed her hips and settled himself behind her.

He licked his thumb and gently slid it into the tight muscled entrance of her rear end. She moaned as his thumb massaged to loosen the muscle a little bit. After a few seconds, he slid his thumb out and pressed the tip of his member against her entrance.

He stayed still, making her wait even though he was aching to go in. Finally, she couldn't take the waiting anymore and pressed back against him. What she didn't expect was for him to thrust in as hard as he had earlier, pushing in all the way. She whined loudly and clenched the bedsheets in her fists as he started a pace. Instead of letting her get used to him, he pulled back and began thrusting hard.

After a few minutes, the pain started to fade and she felt ecstasy starting to build up again. He was relentless, his pace fast and rough the whole time. Unlike most men that did that, he wasn't little. He didn't need to do that to get the response he wanted but he did it anyway.

She knew he must be getting close to finishing as grunts and moans started escaping from his own lips. Her whines became moans of pleasure and he reached up to grab her hair. Pulling her up to stand on her knees, he continued to thrust. His hands went from her hips to other places now.

One hand went down to where she was still wet and throbbing and started to take care of that ache as his other squeezed took turns squeezing each breast. His mouth moved to her neck, leaving kiss, hickies and nips all over the place. She reached one hand behind him and squeezed his ass and the other to the back of his head to pull his hair.

"Oh yes!" she cried, feeling a sudden explosion of ecstasy all over her body. He had been waiting for that to finally happen and let go of his self control. Seconds later, he came giving one final hard thrust biting her neck and groaning.

Both were panting and he pulled out, letting her collapse and soon following her. She fell onto her stomach and he lay on his back next to her. Neither of them got the chance to say a word as exaustion claimed them and they both passed out.

Xxxxxx

Lisa sat in the recreation room that was reserved for personal GenTerns, she was reading a book but looked up when she heard someone walk in. Looking up she was surprised to see Sean. He was Amber's personal GenTern and practically all the girls that worked in the building considered him eye candy.

He had waxed, sculpted chest and was practically built like body builder. He had sandy, blond hair and bright blue eyes with a somewhat boyish face. On top of all this, one of Amber's rules for him was that he was not allowed to wear a shirt. Which pleased all the women in the building as well as herself.

He looked bored and sat down in a big arm chair, sighing. Looking over he saw her watching him with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intterupt you." he muttered.

"It's alright. What are you doing down here?" she asked, he was always kept busy by Amber. He blushed slightly, Lisa had to suppress a smile. Although he was far from her taste, she did find him cute.

Her tastes were more along the line of 'tall, dark, and handsome' rather than Sean's 'sunny, cute, and young' look. Lisa had harbored a secret crush on Luigi ever since she'd first started working, due to him being practically everything she liked when it came to looks. She'd also kept a secret crush on Pavi because, in all honesty, it didn't matter if he was your taste or not. He was sexy.

She'd only every slept with one of the brothers though, which would be Luigi since she worked for him.

"She's um...she's busy, to say the least." replied Sean, looking as though he didn't want to talk about this.

"See something you didn't want to, huh?" she asked.

"I don't think I've ever shut that door so damn fast. I really don't think they noticed though." he replied, she laughed.

"You've never walked in on her and someone else before?" she asked, thinking it incredelous.

"No."

"Really? You've worked here for quite a while."

"Really. You've walked in on things before, I take it?" he asked.

"Ha, that's an understatement. Luigi has a tendency to lose comprehension of his surroundings, to say the least." she replied, he laughed this time.

"Take it from a man, we tend to do that."

"I've caught on."

"Well, I think I'll get a good night's sleep for once." he said, getting up.

"Goodnight, Sean." she said, turning her attention back to her book.

"Night." he mumbled, leaving the room.

Xxxxxx

She wasn't sure how he did it, but inbetween the time he'd picked her up and carried her to her room to set her on the bed, he'd somehow discarded half her clothing. She suddenly felt like an amature, considering she was still working on his shirt. As her back was gently set on the bed, she tried to figure out what the hell had happened to her underwear as one of his hands began to explore that lower region.

He slickly removed her dress and she found herself completely nude. Although his hands never stopped moving, she saw his eyes simply travel across her entire body for a few moments. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again, breaking the kiss to leave other kisses under her chin, down her neck, through her cleavage, and over to one of her breasts.

Once there, he took one nipple into his mouth at the same time he pushed two fingers into her wetness. She gasped, entangling one hand in his hair. In barely any time, his two fingers had worked her clit to the point that she saw stars. Crying out his name, she suddenly realised that she had completely underestimated him and was now in for one hell of a night.

His mouth left her breast and left kisses across her stomach and down to where he'd pulled out his two fingers. He gave her soft spot one kiss then pushed his tongue in. Immediately, his tongue also found her clit and began an unending massage from heaven. He kept this up, relishing her constant moans and gasps. Switching from tongue to pinching her clit between his teeth and sucking on it.

After coming an uncountable amount of times, she couldn't take it anymore and used her feet to push him off. Sitting up, she ripped his shirt open, ignoring his chuckle at how flustered she was. He slid his shirt off as she tried to undo his pants. He stopped her and undressed himself, once again in an astonishingly fast manner.

He climbed onto the bed and lay on his back, watching her straddle him. Once she was settled, he slowly thrust upward as she moved down. He smiled at her expression and moan as she used his abs to balance herself.

She rode him like that until what seemed like her hundredth orgasm and her limbs felt exhausted. He rolled them over when she collapsed on him and smiled down at her. He didn't pull out or come and she sighed.

"Holy Hell, I can't move anymore, Pavi." breathed Erin, not believing he was still wanting more.

"You don't-a have to." he purred, leaning down to kiss her neck. He returned to thrusting and she wasn't sure if she was going to explode in total ecstasy or die from exhaustion. Regardless of how tired her mind and body were, her hips continued to reply to him by thrusting back.

Her bed was creaking to the point that she was sure it was going to break, but he showed no signs of stopping or caring for the worn out bed. Sweat poured off both of them, soaking her bedsheets. She somewhat wished she'd been in a state of mind to be able to watch the muscles in his waxed torso move as he thrusted, as much of a visual treat as that would've been.

He realised that as exhausted as she was that he was just giving her a rewarding torture by continuing and stopped fighting his orgasm. Within a few more minutes that felt like hours to her, he finally came, holding himself up to stare at her a little bit before pulling out. Once he did, he lay on his back next to her, watching her body settle down as his own began to relax.

While she was catching her breath, she was pleased to hear that he was also almost as out of breath as she was. As collected as he seemed to have been, she must've done a number on him. After her heartbeat slowed down, she rolled to face him.

His eyes locked on hers and he smiled. She set a hand on the side of his face, still so pleased to be seeing and touching his real face, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Mi amore, mi cuore avere il posto per tu." he said, one hand caressing the side of her face. She didn't know what he said but knew it was good by the look in his eyes, she smiled at him. Slowly, she let her exhaustion take her and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead gently and smiled down at her as her breathing steadied.

"Dormire bene, mi tesoro." he whispered, then closed his own eyes. After a little while, sleep claimed him as well.

Xxxxxx

Lisa didn't hear Luigi's alarm go off and then remembered that he'd whipped it across the room the day before and broke it. Carrying his coffee, she quietly opened the door due to habit, and walked in. It took a moment to register that Shilo was in bed with him. She smiled to herself and walked to the other side of the bed, by him, and set his coffee down.

Walking into the bathroom, she filled one of his glasses from the bar with water and grabbed a few Ibuprofen pills as she recognized the signs of heavy drinking having been done the night before. She set this down next to his coffee and cleaned up his bar. Once done with all that, she went over to him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

She watched him slowly wake up and then stare at Shilo for a moment. Then, he rolled over gently and looked at Lisa.

"It's about five minutes after your alarm would've gone off, just so you know." she whispered. He yawned then rubbed his eyes and slowly detangled himself from the sleeping Shilo. Lisa got out of his way and he got out of bed.

"What's your fucking malfunction?" he whispered, she looked at him and then realised she had a confused expression on her face.

"Nothing."

"We didn't fuck last night, if that's what you're wondering. Though, why you'd be wondering that, I've no idea." he muttered, picking up his coffee and gulping half of it at once.

"You want your breakfast in your office?" she asked, keeping her distance but following him towards the bathroom as he ran water in the sink. She watched him splash cold water in his face then he turned to her.

"Eh, no. She's gonna have a hangover from hell. Worry about taking care of her today, I'll have someone else take care of my breakfast." he said, reaching for a towel to dry his face.

"No problem." she said, then went back into the next room.

He took less time than usual, skipping shaving, and was ready to leave in fifteen minutes. He thought about kissing Shilo goodbye but figured it might wake her up and with a hangover like she'd have, it was better to delay that as much as possible. He left the room, shutting the door quietly. Walking down the hall, he saw Amber's GenTern walking towards her room rather than leaving it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked the man.

"I was going to see if she was awake, Sir."

"You didn't stay in there last night?"

"No, Sir."

"Why the fuck not?"

"She had a guest, Sir."

"Who? If it was that fucking Graverobber, you'd better tell me now." snarled Luigi, wondering if Amber would have the balls to bring him into the building.

"It wasn't, Sir." replied Sean, Luigi watched his face for a moment then decided he believed him.

"Alright. Ignore her then. If she didn't need you last night, she won't need you for a little while longer. You're gonna go to the kitchens and get my breakfast, then you're gonna bring it to my office and I may have more errands for you." ordered Luigi. Sean supressed the urge to sigh, out of fear, and nodded.

"Yes, Sir." he said, then hurried off towards the kitchens.

"Wait!" called Luigi. The man turned.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Put a fucking shirt on. You're not running errands for me without a shirt on." said Luigi, the man thought about mentioning Amber's rule for him but figured it was in his best interest to just do as he was told. He nodded then set off.

Luigi made his way to his office, ignoring everyone and everything around him. When he finally reached his office, he went right to his desk and sat down.

"Ah, fuck me." he muttered, realising he left his coffee in his room. Only a moment later, Sean came in with his breakfast and another cup of coffee.

"Ha, how'd you know I'd need more coffee?" asked Luigi, taking the food and drink from the man.

"You didn't have any with you, Sir." replied the man. Luigi looked at his notes scattered on his desk and sighed.

"Alright, I need you to get someone for me. He was in the lounge last night. He's known as Sick Boy, you know him?"

"Yes, Sir. I know where he is." said Sean, wondering if he should tell Luigi just where this man was. He decided against it, not knowing if it would put the eldest Largo in a rage or not.

"Good, go get him. Then, I think I'm done with you for the day." said Luigi. The man hurried off again.

Soon after he left, the elevator doors opened again. This time, it was Owen. He seemed to look around hesitantly before stepping into the room. He saw his father was at his desk, reading something and walked into the room. When he sat down across from the desk, Luigi looked up.

"You're up early." stated Luigi.

"Yeah, coffee and pain relievers do wonders together."

"That they do. Listen, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable-"

"It's cool. Let's just pretend it never happened." said Owen.

"Okay, if that's what works." surpressing the slight urge to flip his desk at being interrupted.

"It does." said Owen, no sooner had he spoken than did someone else enter the room. It was the general.

"Ah, Anton. Good news, I hope." said Luigi.

"Sir, I have the police force and a surprising number of volunteers already. Do you want me to start the training or wait for more?" said the Russain.

"Go ahead and start training. The sooner that's finished, the better. Recruit while you train though."

"Yes, Sir."

"Anything else?"

"No, Sir."

"So, I assume you have training ground and equipment?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How the hell did you manage that?" asked Luigi.

"I did as you told me, Sir. You said that I work for you so to use that to my advantage. Just mentioning that you're my boss seems to get things done very quickly, Sir." replied the soldier. Luigi laughed, Owen chuckled.

"Alrighty. Well done, General. Carry on, then." said Luigi, waving his hand to dismiss the man. The General gave him a salute and marched out.

"What was that about?" asked Owen, interested and remembering what Raven had told him.

"He'll be heading my army. No more police force, just a military force. All under my sole control. Limits the chance of uprising or revolution and will ruin the bastards trying to do such right now."

"I figured it had something to do with that. Good idea." said Owen. They were then interrupted again by Luigi's desk messenger buzzing. He pressed the answering button.

"What?" he snarled.

"Sir, there's a young man here to see you. He won't tell me what it's about but he said he needs to talk to you and Owen. He's very persistant, Sir." said his secretary. He and Owen shared confused glances.

"Send him in. And, Katie?"

"Yeah, Sir?"

"Find my stupid ass brother. He was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Yes, Sir." replied the secretary. The elevator opened and a averagely built young man walked in. He was in raggedy clothing that looked as though he had desperately tried to clean it.

"Now, let's make this quick. Who the hell are you and what do you want?" asked Luigi.

"My name is Tom Bousman. I've been trying to get a job as a Repo Man for months but they keep telling me no without even interviewing or speaking to me."

"If you give them your name they look up your records, if they're telling you no it's for a reason." said Luigi.

"They're telling me no because I never went to medical school. I never had the money."

"Then you wouldn't be able to get the job anyway. Did you come in here just to waste my time?" snarled Luigi.

"Give me the chance to prove myself. Please. I need a job that won't be taken away from me. I'm a very intelligent man. I've studied everything involved with being a surgeon or Repo Man. I know my shit, Sir. I wouldn't come in here and beg you if I wasn't desperate. I have a wife who's pregnant and if I can't obtain a safe job, I don't know how we'll manage." said the young man, the desperation apparent on his face.

"You really think you can prove yourself?" asked Owen, before his father could tell the guy to leave.

"Yes, Sir." replied Tom, Owen looked at his father.

"Can I make this call? I am the one running the Repo Men." said Owen, Luigi sighed.

"Yeah, go ahead." he said, leaning back to watch this. Owen returned his attention to Tom.

"I'll have one of our Repo Men bring his next assignment here. There's a room right off to the side of this office, I'll have the assignment brought there. We will have tools for you. You will do what is supposed to be done, whatever needs repossesed. You do it to my satisfaction, you get the job. You fail, you'll be punished for wasting our time. Understand, Mister Bousman?" asked Owen, Luigi couldn't hide a small smile.

"Absolutely, Sir." said Tom.

"Good, I advise you to wait in the lobby or by the secretary. I'll go set this up now." said Owen, getting up. Luigi gave him a nod of approval and Owen couldn't not smile as he led Tom out of the office.

"Thank you, Sir, thank you so much." said the man.

"Don't be to gracious, you haven't passed yet." said Owen, looking at him as the elevator doors closed.

Luigi watched them leave, waiting for Sick Boy and Pavi to show up. Owen was definitely being kinder than Luigi had ever been, that was certainly his mother showing through. Still, he was surprised to see himself in the boy so clearly. He sighed and finally turned his attention to his now barely warm breakfast.

Xxxxxx

Owen watched Tom take a seat and turned to Luigi's secretary. She looked up and smiled at him.

"How can I help you, Sir?" she asked, in a much more flirtatious manner than she probably would have asked anyone else. He noticed.

"This man needs to stay in here for a little while. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere or be disruptive." said Owen, his voice a little softer than most times that he gave an order.

"Absolutely, Sir." she replied.

"Thanks, doll." said Owen with a wink and a smile before walking away.

When he left, she sighed and day dreamed for a few moments before returning to her work.

***(i want to hear every single opinion in those reviews! be sure to include all thoughts and/or suggestions!**

**Translations: **

"Mi amore, mi cuore avere il posto per tu." : **My love, my heart belongs to you.**

"Dormire bene, mi tesoro." : **Sleep well, my darling. **

**Note: notice Tom's last name?...lol, I couldn't resist.**

**Also, is it just me or did Pavi put all men to shame in this chapter?...)***


	15. Movements

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Erin: thanks for the review. Yes, my Choptop, lol. Amber and Sick Boy...you did review that well and I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for the scarring, lol. Glad you like Sean, he will certainly reappear. Yes, I do believe that Pavi is THE sex god, even though my heart belongs to Luigi. Try not to hate me about what happens to Tom here...try. Alright, sorry for the short response but I was short on time. You can take your time with this next review. Have fun. Thanks again!**

**Note: perhaps I'm being an ass, but I'm teaching myself a bit of Italian and feel like introducing it more. If it becomes distracting from the story or seems out of place, please let me know. I'll have all translations at the end of chapters. I, for one, find it neat. But, I'm writing this not reading it, so...yeah.**

GeneCo:Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter: Movements

Sick Boy walked into the office, tired but paying attention. Luigi was looking out the window and didn't tell him to sit down, so he stood.

"Enjoy yourself last night?" asked Luigi, referring to the bar. Sick Boy thought for a moment that the man knew he'd been with Amber, then realised that Luigi was probably far too calm to know.

"Yeah."

"Good. You know you're here to work for me, right?" asked Luigi, now turning to face the man. He smiled, Sick Boy really did look like the meanest bareknuckle boxer there was.

"Yes." said Sick Boy, he'd thought about saying no but now that he'd slept with Amber he figured he owed them.

"Good. My secretary, Katie, is the girl you passed on the way up here. Go talk to her, tell her I've hired you and she'll get you settled. Once more wheels are in motion and I want you to start thoroughly training again, we'll have another chat." said Luigi.

"Alright." said Sick Boy, walking to the elevator. He stopped for a moment and turned back around.

"Just so ya know, I've got a bit of a problem with authority Mister Largo. I don't like bein bossed around and I'm not afraid of death." he said.

"As long as you win, I won't be bossing you around at all. You're my fighter, not my GenTern."

"Alright." replied Sick Boy, walking into the elevator and leaving.

Luigi returned to the window, glaring down at some little bastard that was protesting across the street from the building.

"Hey!" he shouted, slightly turning his head. From one of the doors leading out of his office, the two armed women that had been his father's guards walked in. He smiled, thinking about what he was giving an order for.

Xxxxxx

Erin slowly woke up, feeling more relaxed and at ease than she had in a very long time. In fact, she thought this might be the first time she'd ever awoken with a smile on her face. Rolling over to lay on Pavi, she opened her eyes when she landed on warm sheets instead of a warm chest.

Sitting up, she looked over to see him walking out of her bathroom and slowly gathering his clothes. She couldn't refrain from smiling at him.

"Didn't see fit to dress yourself?" she asked, slighlty startling him. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow and slightly smirking. Which was quite a nice site while he was still unclothed.

"As if you would-a want me-a to." he said, she laughed then sighed.

"Fair enough." she said, laying back down. He tossed his clothes back in a pile and climbed back onto the bed, crawling up to her. Before he could kiss her, she pushed him onto his back and halfway climbed on top of him.

She let him pull her into a kiss then, loving every second of it. Their kiss was broken all too soon by someone knocking at her door.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you but this is a little urgent." came a woman's voice from the other side of her door. Erin rolled off of him, got off the bed and pulled on a robe. As she walked over to the door, she stopped and looked back at Pavi.

"Cover yourself." she said, he raised his eyebrows.

"I mean it." she added. He moved as if to pull the blankets over himself so she turned and opened the door. One of her workers walked in.

"Someone is here to get Mister Largo. They said..." she started, then glanced over at the bed. Pavi hadn't covered himself at all and smiled at the woman, actually raising his hand and waving at her.

Erin followed the woman's gaze then physically facepalmed and sighed.

"They said what?" she asked, through her hand. The woman seemed to snap out of it and forced herself to look at Erin.

"They said that his brother needs him at work, right now." said the woman, making it completely obvious that it was a struggle to keep her attention on her boss.

"Okay, he'll be there. Thank you." said Erin, the woman walked out the door, snagging one last glance at Pavi before it closed. As soon as the door closed, Erin glared at Pavi. His smile dropped a little bit.

"Cosa?" he asked, then chuckled as her glare turned to confusion.

"It-a means: what?" he explained.

"What, you ask? How about when I said cover yourself, I meant cover yourself. My assistant didn't need to see your genitals."

"She was-a impressed though."

"Oh, shut up and get dressed. If you didn't hear what she said, Luigi needs you at work. I imagine he's not very happy." she said, walking over to her dresser and gathering some clothing for herself. She heard him get off the bed then sighed when his arms wrapped around her waist and his face rested itself in her neck.

"Don't-a be angry with-a the Pavi, Bella." he muttered against her neck.

"I'm not angry. You do need to get dressed and go to work though, as do I." she explained, turning her head and giving him a brief kiss. He then let go of her and returned to his clothes. He slowly got dressed as she walked into her bathroom and started running water in the tub. She undressed and got in, sighing in contentment as the hot water covered her.

Pavi, finally dressed, walked in and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He didn't have his stolen face on yet, she noticed. She reached up and touched the side of his face, once again realising that she didn't know the scars were there until she thought about them.

"The Pavi will-a still do-a what you asked, Mi Bella." he said.

"About the face topic?" she asked.

"Si. Will you-a come over today?"

"Of course I will. You're my fiance, so why wouldn't I?" she asked, he smiled and leaned his head against her hand. They sat like that in silence for a little bit.

"So, you gonna teach me some Italian?" she asked, he chuckled.

"What-a do you want to-a learn?"

"For one, what should I call you? As my fiance."

"Fidanzato." he said.

"Fidanzato. I like that. What am I?"

"Bellissimo, adorabile, mi amante, mi bella, mi fidanzata." he rambled off.

"What do those mean?"

"I'll-a tell you later." he said, winking. She laughed.

"Alright." she said, he leaned down and kissed her. When they broke for air, he got up and left, shutting the door behind him.

Before leaving her room, he took a few minutes and put his stolen face back on. As he fastened the clasps, he wondered if this would be the last time he put on of these on. Surprising himself, the idea didn't bother him.

All set to leave, he walked out of her room to meet one of the women that used to be his father's bodyguards. Apparently Luigi had put them to work running errands. He smiled at her and followed her out.

They got into one of the company limos and drove towards the GeneCo building. When they got there, one of the doormen came over and opened the car door for Pavi. As he stepped out, he and everyone else on the street nearly had a heart attack when a gunshot rang out.

Everyone gasped, ducked, and looked around to see what/who had been shot. Pavi was one of the few who saw the bullet hit its target. A young man merely five yards from the limo, just across the street, dropped like a sack of potatoes with a bullet hole the size of a quarter in the middle of his forehead.

The man was surrounded by protester signs degrading the Largo family, calling them all monsters. Now, the posters that his body fell on either crushed or toppled over. They all had some more colour added to them as his blood slowly spread across the filmsy poster board.

Another man ran out of the coffee shop that this happened in front of, kneeling in front of the protester. He started crying. He began shouting jumbled up words about his brother as he cried but his grief stricken speech was cut short when another shot rang out and a bullet passed through his skull as well.

Anyone else who had been about to approach the scene now backed away as the street and both sidewalks quickly were cleared.

Looking around at the now empty street and storefronts, Pavi glanced up towards the top of the GeneCo building where he knew the bullets had come from. It wasn't hard to figure it out, he and everyone else present had understood quite quickly.

"I think you-a made your point, fratello." muttered Pavi, before walking past the still startled doorman and into the building.

Xxxxxx

Luigi backed away from the window, handing the sniper rifle back to the two women, and turned towards the elevator as the doors opened. An angry congressman walked in, although he didn't seem to know anything about what had just happened.

"Where's your brother? I said I wanted to talk to both of you." said the man.

"He's on his way." replied Luigi, shutting the window and walking over to his desk. He sat down as the man sat across from him.

They sat in a tense silence for about five minutes until Pavi walked in.

"Oh, good timing, fuck face. Where the hell have you been?" snarled Luigi as Pavi strolled over to his usual seat.

"What's-a this about?" asked Pavi, glancing to the congressman and back to Luigi as he sat down. He figured it would be best to not mention what he'd just witnessed outside.

"Don't know yet, we were waiting for you." said Luigi, a surprising amount of glee in his voice. Pavi knew why but the congressman was thorougly confused by it.

"Grazie." said Pavi, with a brief smile. Luigi rolled his eyes and the congressman now sat forward.

"So, what are you here to babble about?" asked Luigi, looking at the man.

"Mister Largo, I've heard rumours about your plans to deal with this uprising. Frankly, I advise you to handle things a little more democratically." said the man. Luigi sighed, inwardly noting the irony.

"Christ almightly, you fuckers never learn do you? I'll do what I want. You can take your advice and shove it up your ass." snarled Luigi, now wishing he'd made a point to show the congressman what he'd just done.

"Mister Largo, if you go through with this, it will be seen as an act of terrorism and treason. In short, you'll be sought after for execution." said the congressman. Pavi sat up, looking right at his brother.

"Fratello, dovere noi pensare riguardo questo piu?" asked Pavi, the congressman was confused then had to supress anger that they were going to have a private conversation about this in another language deliberately so he couldn't understand them. Luigi sighed.

"No, io avere fatto in piedi mi mente." replied Luigi. The congressman blinked for a second, not expecting the elder Largo to answer his brother in Italian.

"Tu ancora pensare per massacro il ribelles?" asked Pavi, figuring his brother was still planning such. Still, two idiots on the street was far different from an entire group of people.

"Si, tutto di loro cento metri quadrati gia morto. Il campagnola volere fare come io indicare loro!" exclaimed Luigi, Pavi leaned back with his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender.

"Okay, fratello. Io cura tu." said Pavi, Luigi returned his attention to the congressman.

"I stick to what I said, I will do as I wish and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You don't have a military anymore and no one in their right mind will stand up to me once I've made an example out of this rebellion. Now, get out of my office. The next time I see you in here, it had better be to pay the bill you owe us before I Repo your ass. Fuck off." snarled Luigi. The congressman opened his mouth to speak, then slowly closed it, realising there was nothing he could say. The man got up and left without a word.

Pavi looked at his brother.

"I didn't-a think you would-a remember how to-a speak like-a that." said Pavi.

"Just because I don't do it as often as you doesn't mean I've forgotten how."

"Are we-a talking about-a Italian still or-a now are we-a talking about-a sex?" asked Pavi.

"Do you want scalding hot coffee tossed on you?" asked Luigi, holding his mug and looking as though he was giving the idea some serious consideration.

"How is-a Shilo?" asked Pavi, ignoring his brother's threat, foolishly.

"So you do want coffee dumped on you?"

"I bet she's-a good." said Pavi, not talking about her well being. Without any hesitation or further thought for his actions, Luigi tossed the hot contents of his coffee mug at his brother. Pavi jumped out of the chair, faster than expected, and just barely missed getting drenched in painfully hot coffee.

"You bastard, look what you made me do to the chair!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Wouldn't-a be the first-a time you've stained furnature in-a here, fratello." said Pavi, slightly smirking. Luigi gave him a very scary glare and scowl, it didn't even slow Pavi down though.

"Pavi, shut the fuck up! I'm not joking." snarled Luigi.

"I was-a only referencing when-a you and-a sorella followed the-a Pavi's advice."

"If you don't fucking shut your trap, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"Popa was-a so angry, I saw where-a you got it for-a once."

"Speaking of getting things, wasn't that the same week we found out you had gonnorhea?" asked Luigi, making himself repress the urge to smash his brother's face into the desk. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop before doing life threatening damage.

Before Pavi could reply, Owen walked in with three men. One was wearing a full Repo Man suit, the other was Tom, and the other was bound and crying. Owen led them into the next room.

"Come on, this will be good." said Luigi, getting up and following them. Pavi did the same, now the one scowling. The door shut and both brothers briefly glanced at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking. That the last time they were in this room, they were helping their father torment Nathan Wallace. That was the last time they'd ever thought Rotti had been proud of either of them.

It was it's own twistedly wonderful morbid memory.

They snapped out of remembrance and watched as the Repo Man placed the bound man in the chair, tying him to it and cutting off his shirt. Tom was completely straight faced and waiting for orders to begin, Owen was watching the other young man with interest.

The Repo Man set the bound man's file/debt page on the table and backed away. He nodded briefly to Tom, signaling that this was all his now.

Tom looked at the page then grabbed a scalpel, only white gloves protecting him from the bloody mess that would soon be unleashed. He walked over to the bound man, hesitating slightly. His hands were shaking.

The only sounds in the room were the bound man's sobs.

Tom steadied his hands, briefly, and began to make his incision on the man's abdomen. The man screamed and Tom dropped the scalpel and backed away.

"Tom, you've got thirty seconds to pick that back up and return to work." said Owen, an astonishing amount of authority in his voice.

"I...I can't. He's a fucking human...I can't do it." stammered Tom.

"Because I feel sorry for you, you've still got about fifteen seconds to change your mind and get back to this." said Owen.

"I can't, I just can't." said Tom, putting his face in his hands. Owen sighed and nodded to the Repo Man who stepped up and did the job swiftly, pulling out the GeneCo owned liver in a matter of seconds.

Owen walked over behind Tom and pulled a revolver out of his jacket, not quite realising just how much he looked like a gangster. He cocked it and fired into the back of Tom's head, sending the snivelling man to the ground and a gory mess of blood and brains across the floor, dangling plastic, and Repo Man's back. Owen returned the gun back to it's holster under his arm and looked at his father and uncle who had been watching the whole thing, unphased.

"His wife and unborn kid didn't waste my time and apparently need some help. I'd like to have them brought here and give her a job. If she fucks up, we can put the kid in an orphanage and send her to meet her husband. Is that alright?" asked Owen, looking at Luigi.

"That's a hell of a lot more than I would do, but that's fine." said Luigi. Owen nodded.

"I'll go talk to Katie, then." he said, leaving the room as the Repo Man cleaned up. Pavi and Luigi watched the clean up for a few silent moments, then Pavi turned to his brother with a sigh.

"Well, fratello, he's-a definitely your-a son." said Pavi, right before walking back into the office. Luigi glanced at the dead bodies and the Repo Man then followed.

Going back to his desk and sitting down with a sigh, he stared out into space. Pavi, of course, wrecked his train of thought.

"I have-a something to-a tell you."

"You have gonnorhea again?"

"No, _testa_. I'm-a going to try what-a you suggested years-a ago. I'm going to-a have my face-a repaired." said Pavi, Luigi's jaw involuntarily dropped.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked, in excitement rather than fury.

"Si."

"Holy shit, what's caused this?"

"The-a other thing I-a have to-a tell you."

"What else?"

"I'm-a marrying Erin."

"You're fucking kidding me." said Luigi.

"No."

"Bullshit. There's no way you'll stick to one pussy. No fucking way, I know you."

"Fratello, I-a am. The-a only other woman I will-a bed is Jen."

"She's agreed to this?" asked Luigi.

"Si."

"She's actually agreeing to marry your dumbass?"

"Si."

"For fuck's sake, I thought that bitch was intelligent. You don't think she's trying to pull something on us do you?"

"Of course-a not!" replied Pavi, a little more passionately than he'd intended. Luigi raised his eyebrows.

"Holy balls, calm the fuck down. I was thinking out loud. Anyway, fuck this sucks."

"Why?"

"Honestly? Because Dad also left in his will that if you had anything to do with control of GeneCo that you had to be married as well. I was just gonna keep that information to myself until the company was solely mine."

"Fuck-a you." said Pavi, glaring at his brother again. Luigi laughed.

"Obviously that won't happen now. Besides, I didn't really care if you stayed where you are or dropped anyway. To be honest, I think this is good for you."

"How?"

"She's just what you need. She won't take your shit, she's smart enough to know if you're lying to her, she's also in a position of power that'll help strengthen our company's position, she has a brain, and I bet she'd lay down the fuckin law if you crossed her." explained Luigi.

"I think I-a agree with-a you."

"Also, there's the fact that she's getting you to do what I've been trying to reason with you to do for fucking years. When are you gonna talk to a SurGen?"

"Today some-a time."

"Well, I'm leaving the office early so why don't you go do it now?" suggested Luigi, getting up and walking towards the elevator. Pavi followed and they got in together. Pavi stared at his own reflection for a little while and briefly touched the stolen face, suddenly feeling some sort of dread in his stomach. He turned when he felt his brother's hand land on his shoulder.

"Don't be so worried about it. It's a good thing, trust me." said Luigi, slipping into protective big brother role without realising it when he saw how bothered Pavi suddenly was.

"I'm-a a little-a scared. What if-a..."

"If you feel empty cause you've lost that? You won't. That's just a logical fear that comes with change. You'll be fine. In fact, you'll be better than fine." replied Luigi. Pavi took a deep breath, letting all his brother had said sink in, and felt better.

The doors opened and they exited the elevator. Luigi stopped to talk to Katie and Pavi kept going, on his way to see a SurGen.

"If anyone else shows up to talk to me, tell them to schedual for tomorrow. I'm done for the day." ordered Luigi. Katie nodded and he walked away, intending to spend the rest of the day with Shilo.

***(okay...review, review, refuckingview.**

**Translations: **

"Bellissimo, adorabile, mi amante, mi bella, mi fidanzata." : **Gorgeous, adorable, my lover, my beauty, my girlfriend/fiance.**

"Fratello, dovere noi pensare riguardo questo piu?" : **Brother, should we think about this more?**

"No, io avere fatto in piedi mi mente." : **No, I have made up my mind.**

"Tu ancora pensare per massacro il ribelles?" : **You still plan to slaughter the rebels?**

"Si, tutto di loro cento metri quadrati gia morto. Il campagnola volere fare come io indicare loro!" : **Yes, all of them are already dead. The peasants will do as I tell them!**

"Okay, fratello. Io cura tu." : **Okay, brother. I trust you.**

"sorella" : **sister**

"testa" : **asshole )****


	16. Passing Boundaries

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Note: i just read through that last chapter and...ugh I found a mistake that just makes me wanna puke and I'm so sorry. To be honest I did do a lot of writing that while tired but that's no excuse for not checking through before posting it. I'll be double checking all my chapters from now on. Once again, I'm so sorry.**

**Pink: Thanks for the review. Great relief on you bein okay about the Italian, get that google translate out! lol. Sorry for you, but Sick Boy and Amber might be having more action coming up...The fighting will get here soon though. To be honest, I've never really written that kind of fight scene so it'll be fun to experiment and find out what way is most fun to write it. And I'm turning you into a monster, of course, what else? Once again, so happy you continue to love Pavi/Erin. And for the face thing, I'm aware that I'm risking losing readers cause a lot of people can't imagine Pavi without the face stealing. Honestly, he as you see can't imagine himself without it either. I just have this nagging urge to do this, to see it through, just an instinct that it'll be good in the end. I always roll with my instincts so try to roll with me. Muahahahaha, i've made you a bloodthirsty monster. Victory. Luigi is definition of badass. And he and pavi are going to conistantly fight. Pavi, as you see, finds it amusing to push Luigi past his limit of self control. I can understand that because that's how siblings are. I also just love writing it cause i get to laugh as i write it. I had to show a preview to Owen's dark side. He might be lovable and kind hearted due to his mother, but he also inherited his father's violence and is slighly insane himself. I felt everyone needed to be reminded of that. Owen was getting too nice for my liking, he needed to show his true colours. Hugs are deserved for that. Glad you loved this. I loved the review, thanks. And I'm trying to get my twitter back, its a pain in the ass to be suspended. Thanks again, I can't wait til this review!**

**Spoiler: there shall be sexaul activity in this chapter...**

GeneCo: Sustaining the Genetic Opera

Chapter: Passing Boundaries

Shilo eye's slowly creeped open, the room wasn't very bright at all. She was in a bed that was unfamiliar until her memory began showing her some flashes. She began to recall waking up two other times with the worst headache of her life, near double vision, and puking both times before someone helped her back to the bed and passing back out.

The longer she lay there in thought, grateful for the headache and nausea being gone, the more she began to get flashes of memory of the night before. She caught a slight memory of sitting at the bar, kinda recalled being carried over to the bed, and barely remembered passing out with someone laying next to her. Other than that, she had no idea what else happened the night before.

She slowly sat up, once more grateful that her head wasn't spinning, and looked around.

"Feeling better?" asked a woman's voice. Looking over she saw Lisa sitting in an armchair, reading a magazine.

"Yeah...um, what happened?" asked Shilo. Lisa put the reading material down and smiled at her.

"Well, you've never drank a large amount of alcohol before, have you?"

"Um, I've never drank any alcohol."

"Well, you did last night. In fact, you drank quite a bit. Strong stuff, too. You were very intoxicated, to say the least. That headache and nausea that you've had both times you woke up this morning is called a hangover. It's really the worst thing that can come out of heavy drinking, unless you want to count one night stands as worse than that. Which I do, sometimes." explained Lisa. Shilo looked down at herself, realising that she was still wearing what she'd had on yesterday. She rubbed her eyes.

"Wow, never again." she vowed, Lisa laughed.

"Every single person who's had a hangover has made that promise the morning after. Trust me, you won't keep it."

"I don't know, that really sucked. Anyway, have you been in here all day?"

"Yep. All morning anyway. When I got Luigi up for work he told me to stay in here and take care of you."

"So that's who's room I'm in." stated Shilo, then she figured out that he must've been the one who took care of her last night and slept with her and she blushed.

"Um, is there a chance I could shower or something?"

"Absolutely. I brought you some things from your room, unless you'd be more comfortable using your room?"

"Oh, it's okay. Will he be okay with me using his shower?" asked Shilo, slowly.

"I'm fairly certain he'd nearly insist upon it. Just to be honest."

"Somehow I can tell you mean that in a manner that I didn't. Alright." agreed Shilo, earning a chuckle from Lisa as the GenTern pointed out where her things were. She'd even brought Shilo the soap that had been in her bathroom.

Shilo closed the bathroom door and undressed to get in the shower. She was slightly uncomfortable but figured it wasn't a big deal anyway. Running the hot water, she stepped into the shower.

Xxxxxx

Pavi walked into the office, earning admiring and surprised stares from anyone near. Being a Largo, he obviously never had to make an appointment for anything so he just walked right past the receptionist and into the doctor's office.

It was the best SurGen around and the only male doctor Pavi would go see, only because the man was the best. If you were going to have a dangerous surgery, this was the man you saw. Pavi hadn't seen the man in a very long time but neither would forget each other, this was one of the few people in the world that Pavi had ever threatened.

The man was sitting and reading through a patient's file and looked up surprised when he saw Pavi.

"Mister Largo, it's nice to see you." he said. The man was getting old and his hair had a lot of gray in it.

"Hello, how are-a you?" asked Pavi, being polite. He was still beyond grateful towards this man and forever would be. This was the man who had performed the surgery that saved Luigi's life, replacing his heart. This man had also been the one called to help Pavi when the accident that happened to his face took place.

"I'm good. Frankly I'm a bit surprised to see you. How may I help you today?" asked the doctor. Pavi took a seat.

"You-a remember when-a my father and brother spoke to-a you about fixing my-a face?"

"Yes. You were very adamant about it not happening so it didn't. Our talks stopped quite early. Why?"

"I've thought-a about it-a more. What could you-a do to make me look like-a I used to?" asked Pavi. The doctor smiled.

"There are numerous different types of procedures I could do. How about you tell me exactly what you're wanting to happen and I'll tell you if I can do it?"

"Well...I-a want to have-a real skin on-a my face, but that's-a mine. I want to-a look like-a me again. I want it to-a be-a as real as-a possible." said Pavi. The doctor nodded and thought about it.

"Well, this may be easier and more possible than you think. There's an experimental procedure I could do that would be exactly what you're asking for and more. By taking just a small sample of your skin cells, I can fix your face. I can fill in the gaps, so to speak, that the acid left. It won't take long to heal and it will be real skin on your face again."

"What-a are the-a risks?"

"The first risk is always that it just won't work, but that's a very very small risk. This is in no way life threatening to you and it can't make anything worse. For it to work though, the main trade off is why most people say no."

"Which-a is?" asked Pavi, worried again.

"Well, for the skin to properly attach again and begin to grow and stay healthy, we can't use Zydrate at all. Zydrate numbs the nerves and won't allow the skin to attach properly. We can use older pain relievers that are a bit weaker. We can use Morphine for the surgery and the first twenty four hours of recovery. Once we let you go, we'll have prescriptions for you." said the doctor, watching Pavi's response. Pavi thought about it for a few seconds, that wasn't too bad of a tradeoff at all.

"Is there-a anything else?"

"Not big things. I'm aware that a few years ago you had a radioactive surgery that eliminated hair growth everywhere but your scalp. You won't be able to do that for your face, you'll have to stick to shaving with a razor. That's really it, to be honest."

"Hair will-a actually grow-a again?"

"Yes." said the doctor. Pavi smiled.

"What about-a where the-a clasps for my-a masks have been? Will they-a be a problem?"

"Not at all." replied the doctor. Pavi sighed, fully thinking about what he was about to do. He was still scared about it but kept thinking of what Luigi had told him and the look in Erin's eyes when he promised he would do this.

"Okay. When-a can we-a start?" asked Pavi.

Xxxxxx

Luigi sipped his coffee as he walked down the hall, walking a little slower than usual. He found himself a little relieved that he wasn't in a rush for anything and could take his time. Turning to his hallway, he walked over to a window and glanced out.

Company workers had already disposed of the bodies and were now hosing the blood and brains off the street. There was still no one on the street or sidewalk, it seemed his antics had scared everyone away. He smirked and continued walking down the hall.

Reaching his room, he opened the door and walked in. Lisa glanced up from her magazine as she sat in the chair.

"Where'd she go?" he asked, not seeing Shilo.

"She's in the shower." replied Lisa. He suddenly felt giddy as a schoolboy and listened for the sound of water running with a smile. Lisa briefly looked at him and shook her head as she chuckled silently, then cleared her throat and got up.

"Now where are you going?" he asked, looking at her again.

"I think it's best I leave now, unless you need anything." she said, walking to the open door. He caught on to what she meant by the look on her face and rolled his eyes.

"Oh hardy har. And yes, I do need you. Get me a pizza, all meat." he said, waving her off. She laughed and left.

He shook his head, grabbed the tv remote, and sat down in the armchair she'd just vacated. He went to the movie menu and began looking through to see what he wanted to watch, wondering if he should pick something suggestive.

Before he'd even been able to decide on anything, his attention was completely snapped to the bathroom as he heard the shower turn off. He just stared at the bathroom door, listening to her step out. Trying to picture her drying off and getting dressed.

He was pleasantly snapped out of the daze when the bathroom door actually opened and she slightly stepped out in just her towel, thinking that it was still just Lisa that was present.

"So, I was wonder-" she began, then stopped as she saw Luigi staring at her. She involuntarily squeaked and quickly turned back into the bathroom, swinging the door shut so fast that it slammed.

He cleared his throat and picked his jaw off the floor, slowly turning his attention back to the tv. Or at least trying to.

As the door slammed behind her, she nearly apologised for it. She didn't need to look into the mirror to know the shade of her face resembled a cherry. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life. She repeatedly mentally kicked herself for assuming that it was only Lisa in the other room.

He sat in the chair, not really reading movie titles anymore. She'd slammed the door a few minutes ago and would likely have been out of the bathroom by now if that hadn't just happened. He wanted to go knock on the door and tell her it was fine to come out or something but didn't know how to go about it.

He began to tap the arm of his chair in an almost impatient way. Finally, he decided he couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.

"You know, you could come out now. It's not like that bothered me." he said.

She heard him and sighed, slowly taking off the towel and getting dressed. As she did so, a bit of annoyance nagged at her from his statement.

"Maybe it bothered me." she said, raising her voice enough so that he could hear her through the bathroom door.

"Why? It's not that big of a deal." she heard him reply as she pulled on her final piece of clothing. She opened the door again and raised her eyebrows at him.

"To you, maybe. To me, it is." she said, unconsciously placing her hands on her hips. He watched her and chuckled, earning a slight glare.

"Why? Why is it a big deal to you? You didn't walk out here stark naked, you had a towel on." he said.

"It's a big deal to me because I'm new to this. I've never been that exposed around a man in this situation. Try to understand."

"I have been understanding. How about you stand in my shoes for once? I've been nothing but understanding."

"What do you mean stand in your shoes?"

"I mean, look at it from my point of view. You are the only woman I've ever had a...romantic interest in that I've given this much space and decision making to. You think any other woman in my life got to soley decide when we finally had sex? No, and you're not the first virgin for me either." he said.

"So that's all this is about to you? Sex?" she asked. He sighed and growled in frustration before standing up.

"No, that's not all this is about. If it was, we'd have done it already. I thought I'd just explained that. I'm giving you this much space and the ability to decide because I care on a deeper level than just sex. I figured that was obvious, woman."

"Then why are you making a fuss about sex right now?"

"I'm not, you are. And I think I can make a fuss now. I think I've been a good boy, I'm allowed to vent about this if I want to."

"I thought we talked about this." she said.

"Holy fuck, we did. I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just bitching about it. There's no harm in that. I'm not a completely shallow bastard, but I am a man that has needs."

"Well, if those needs are so damn controlling, there's plenty of GenTerns wandering around." she said cooly. He ran a tense hand through his hair.

"You are pushing me dangerously close to a major fucking melt down right now." he said, through clenched teeth.

"All I did was make a suggestion to help your bitching." she said, not caring about the effect the words leaving her mouth might have.

"I don't want a fucking GenTern, I don't care about the GenTerns. I want you because I care about you. I did not once fucking say that we absolutely had to do this now cause I can't fucking control myself. All I'm doing, is presenting my case to you in hopes that you'll understand where I'm coming from."

"And where's that?"

"A place where my head is about to explode, all my muscles tense up with self control, my brain tortures me by playing out naughty scenarios, my chest pains with longing, and my balls ache. That's the place I'm coming from. Happy with the picture I've painted?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Real classy picture, I must say. Especially that last part."

"Do you have any idea how torturous last night was for me? To be in Heaven but suffering Hell at the same time? You even told me at one point, due to the alcohol, to try something but I didn't. Even though every fiber of my being wanted me to, I refused. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" she asked, her expression changing as he spoke.

"Because you'd have hated me forever for it and I can't have that happen. And even if you didn't end up hating me, you'd hate yourself and I can't have that happen either. If all I cared about between you and I was sex, you'd have lost your virginity last night and been too drunk to ever remember it happening."

"Okay, sorry for jumping to conclusions." she said, softly.

"All I'm saying right now, is that this is really fucking hard for me. It makes me frustrated, tense, stressed, and my temper gets worse without sex. That's not just me, either. That's every man, and also every woman who's had sex. I'm not trying to push you, I'm just saying that the longer we wait the harder this gets for me in every way." he said, his voice also softer than before. She sighed.

"Okay. I'm not saying I'm ready, I just...I'll try to be ready sooner. This is a huge life experience though, please remember that for my sake."

"I have been." he replied.

"I know. Sorry to change the subject but, are you hungry at all?" she asked, feeling her stomach growl.

"Yeah, I just told Lisa to go get a pizza. All meat pizza is good with you right?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Probably good for you to get some food in you too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, confused.

"Well, with that growl you had a few moments ago I was certain you were about to transform. I figure it's best you feed the beast." she said, he scowled.

"Don't tempt me." he said, sitting down on his bed. She walked over and sat down next to him, watching him return to flipping through movies.

"Don't tempt you to what? Turn into the wolfman?" she asked.

"Don't tempt me to eat you, because apparently you're still not ready for that." he said, not looking at her. Shock covered her face and she hit his arm.

"Luigi!" she said, astounded that he'd said that. He just smirked in reply, still reading through movie titles.

"You know, techincally, that's not sex. That's a sexual act, as many things are, but that's not fully sex. But, I'm sure it's still not allowed." he teased, after a moment of silence.

"Are you trying to convince me to perform and condone inappropriate acts?"

"Absolutely." he said, before she could reply a knock sounded at the door. A moment after the knock, the door opened and Lisa came in with their pizza. She set it on the bar and walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind herself.

"Now, what were we talking about?" he asked, looking at Shilo.

"We were having a conversation that can be finished after eating."

"I thought that's what we were talking about." he said, a mischieveous smirk on his face. She glared at him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." she said before getting up and going over to the bar. She heard him laughing at her as he followed, slightly making her blood boil but maybe not completely in a manner of fury.

She watched him snag a piece of the pizza and take a huge bite out of it as he sat down next to her. As she began to eat a piece herself, her stomach rumbling in appreciation, he turned to her.

"So, feel like just laying around and watching movies? I'm free for the rest of the day." he said. She swallowed her bite of pizza before answering.

"That actually sounds like an almost better idea than the pizza." she said. He laughed again.

"Yeah, side effect of alcohol and hangovers. Both seem to make you crave breakfast food or pizza. Unless that's just me." he said, shrugging.

"No, I don't think it's just you." she said.

They spent the next ten minutes in silence, devouring the pizza. Once it was gone, he walked behind the bar and mixed himself a drink that involved several of the liquer bottles and some soda.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Anything that is alcohol free." she said, he laughed.

"Ah, renouncing the poison I take it?" he asked, opening up his fridge.

"Hell yes. I don't ever wanna have a morning like today's again."

"You'll change your mind, trust me. Regular cola okay?"

"Just fine." she said, taking the can of soda from him. He walked around the bar and back over to his bed. Sitting down, he took his shoes and socks off while watching her come join him. Untucking his shirt and unbuttoning it a bit, he returned to looking through movie titles.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"Oh, we should definitely watch The Notebook." she replied. He stopped scrolling through movies and stared at her.

"Do I look like I have a vagina?" he asked, giving her a condescending look.

"It's a good movie." she protested.

"It's a creation for lonely women to masturbate while staring at a shirtless Ryan Gosling." he argued, she laughed and raised her arms in surrender.

"Okay, geeze. What kind of movies do you like to watch?"

"Um, lots of kinds of movies. Crime movies, war movies, and horror movies are my favourites."

"Okay then. What's the first movie that pops into your mind?"

"Saw." he replied.

"What?"

"It's a horror movie."

"What's it about?"

"A guy who kidnaps people, puts them in torture traps and they have to try and get out of them through suffering something horrific."

"Oh, charming." she replied sarcastically, he sighed.

"Here's a deal, I pick one movie and you pick the next."

"Hm, I agree as long as I pick the first movie." she bargained.

"As long as your choice isn't The Notebook."

"Deal."

"So what's your choice?" he asked.

"The Titanic."

"Ah, fuck. You're killing me, Shi. Fine." he grudgingly agreed. He picked the movie and started it, moving back on the bed and getting comfortable leaning against the pillows. She followed him, keeping a modest space between them.

He saw this, rolled his eyes, and pulled her closer. She felt her nerves get fluttery but let him anyway, liking the feel of his arm around her. She decided to just go along with it and get used to this, resting her head against his chest.

His hand slid down and rested on her hip, she nearly said something but decided against it. As nervous as she was, a big part of her ached to experience that kind of intimacy. She rested her hand on his stomach and tried to turn her attention to the movie.

He noticed her slight tension then relaxation, knowing what she was doing. Watching her instead of the movie, he tried to ignore the ideas he was getting. It was proving to be more difficult than he'd imagined.

Wanting to just see where it would go, he decided to test boundaries. He gingerly snuck his fingers just under her shirt.

She felt what he did and even though her nerves started twitching again, she let him. Noticing her skin break out in goosebumps as his hand slowly crawled its way up her shirt. His hand moved up and his fingers just brushed the bottom of her breast, then moved back down.

He pulled his hand out of her shirt and rested it on her waist, just barely pushing his fingers past the waistband of her pants.

"Back to what I said earlier, there's other things we can do besides flat out sex." he said softly.

"I...I don't know." she whispered in reply as her nerves began to get the best of her.

"Just trust me." he replied, edging his hand into her pants. He leaned his head down as she looked up at him and buried his face in her neck. He gently nipped at the soft spot under her ear, causing her nervousness to turn into anticipation as shivers ran down her spine.

She thought her heart might explode from rapid pulse as his hand slowly made its way down to where she was wet, resting there. Her hand squeezed his shirt as he lightly began to rub her entrance.

"Luigi..." she muttered.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Don't stop." she whispered, he nearly lost control of himself when she said that. He smiled against her neck and rolled her unto her back, keeping his hand where it was. Then, he pulled his head back and rested his forehead against hers.

Watching her face closely, he slowly pushed a finger inside her. She gasped and her hands clutched his arm and back in response. He easily found her clit and began to rub it, earning moans of pleasure from her.

She didn't know how to describe the feeling other than new and amazing. She wasn't even fully sure as to what he was doing but it felt so good. Without conscious decision or knowing what to do, her hips began to move with his hand.

He stopped for a brief moment to push another finger in, then going right back to her clit. He could tell by her movements and the look on her face that she was getting very close to her first orgasm. Just before it hit, she let out a moan that made him stop. The sound of it went right through him, stopping at causing arousal in his groin.

Not knowing exactly what was about to happen but feeling something big building up towards explosion, she bucked her hips when he stopped which got his hand moving again. Barely a second later she felt it all throughout her body as she had her first orgasm.

He stared into her eyes as she hit it, crying out his name. He pinched her clit tightly between his two fingers during her orgasm, making it even better for her. Once the aftershocks passed, he pulled his fingers out and kissed her hungrily.

As she kissed back, she started undoing his pants with somewhat shakey hands. He broke their kiss in shock and stared down at her, she didn't stop.

When his hands started moving to her pants again, she grabbed them and stopped him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Just trust me." she breathed, throwing his own words back at him. He smiled, sighed, and leaned back a bit. She opened up his pants and hesitantly eased his erection out. Figuring she'd gone past the point of being able to blush this evening, she acted as though this wasn't that big of a deal.

Tightly wrapping her hands around it, she started stroking it. He groaned in pleasure and let his head fall back onto a pillow. Generally, this wouldn't be enough to earn that response from him. However, having just gone through such a lack of any sexaul contact, it wouldn't take much tonight.

He began to bump his hips in time with her strokes, breathing heavily. It was only a few more minutes before he let himself go, grunting loudly. Reaching his orgasm and coming on the quilt and part of his pantleg. He didn't care though as total relaxation and ecstasy hit every inch of his body, all tenseness and frustration gone.

She watched in wonder and amusement as he almost seemed like a different person, becoming so calm and relaxed. Before she could say anything he grabbed her and pulled her down into a deep kiss. She broke the kiss and lay on her back next to him as he rolled onto his.

After a couple silent moments, he sat up and took his pants off. Placing himself back into his boxers and tossing his stained pants onto the floor. Then, he pulled the quilt out from under the both of them and tossed that onto the floor as well. Taking off his shirt, that followed the other fabrics.

Laying back down in just his boxers, he sighed and looked at her. She was glowing from her own release and just looked so beautiful because of it. He watched her take off her sweatpants so that she was just in underwear and a short sleeve shirt.

"How?" he breathed, referring to the fact that she completely surprised him by doing what she did.

"I'm not completely ignorant." she said, giving him a small mischieveous smile. He couldn't not smile back. As they both climbed under the bedsheet, she scooted closer and lay her head on his chest again.

"Have I told you that I love you yet?" he asked softly, still smiling. She felt her heart skip a beat as she listened to his mechanical one literally tick.

"Not yet, no." she replied.

"Well, I do." he said, she smiled surprised at how happy that simple statement made her.

"I love you too." she said, feeling as though she truly did mean those words. He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion starting to take over, briefly kissing her forehead before letting himself start to fall asleep.

She lightly trailed a finger along part of one of the scars on his chest until she heard him lightly snoring. Not wanting to wake him up, she stopped and turned her attention back to the movie for the first time since it started. Smiling again, she closed her own eyes and let her exhaustion take over.

She fell asleep not long after that.

***(alright, I know that most of that chapter was Luigi/Shilo stuff...I felt the need to return to them, I felt like I'd left them out a little bit the past few chapters. Please leave me a review!**

**next chapter I'll be going back to everyone else again.)***


	17. Dinner

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Sailor: thanks for the review. I'm glad you agreed on the getting back to Luigi/Shilo for a little bit. Exactly, thank you, i was a little worried that i was gonna get heckled for not having them actually have full on sex. Also very relieved that you're on board with all of the Pavi stuff...i understand that it's a lot to take in, some of those changes...whenever you get to a chapter is when you get to it, its cool. thanks for the support, i look forward to your next review.**

**Holly: thanks for your review. It's alright if it's short, i've got a long review writer. the futureGentern on twitter isn't in my story, but raven is, obviously. thanks for the support. I look forward to your next review.**

**Erin: thanks for the review. dont' feel like a terrible human, shit happens. aww..we'll meet someday. yes, as Luigi would reply "Lucky fucking you", hangovers blow. I've even said that, never stuck by it though, of course. mauhahahaha! I made the monster blush. ha! I couldn't have said it better. He's not as smart as Luigi but he's not a blustering moron either. It makes me so happy when you express how happy you get about how I write Pavi. thats okay, cause that rambling about what makes you smile made me smile, thank you. Yeah, suttle changes will happen, but Luigi will never be a fucking sweetheart and Shilo won't ever be some sort of edgy slut. That shit bugs me too. I'm very honoured to hear that this is your favourite Luigi/Shilo story. I understand the hesitation to accept this Pavi change, but it makes me very happy to hear that you're on board anyway. Luigi makes me laugh too, and he'll never know just how funny he is, either. He's an argumentative person, that's just how he is. And as selfish as this sounds, i'm happy i caused that response with the arguement cause that means you're attached to the characters and that this story feels real to you, that makes me very happy. Yes, they finally did something, Luigi was going to explode if they didnt, i think you could sense that. and i'm not tellin you what she's been watching. but let's be honest, she's a teenager who's spent her whole life locked in a room with just a tv for entertainment...what do you think is gonna happen? Good to hear about the announcment of feelings for each other, i was a bit worried about that too. Obviously i'm over the writer's block now, woohoo! thanks again, i look forward to your next review. By the way, i really look forward to you checking out my Giles storys that i'm starting too.**

**Note: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! to all americans at least. **

GeneCo: Sustaining the Genetic Opera

Chapter: Dinner

Shilo woke up to hearing distant whistling and looked around. On the tv, the movie was almost over, that meant she hadn't slept long. Maybe an hour or two at most. Her mind finally clicked that whistling had woken her up and she deduced that it was in the hallway.

Then, noticing that she was remarkably more relaxed than when she usually woke up, she turned her attention to the cause. His whole demeanor was calm and just as relaxed as her, his breathing slow and steady, the ticker in his chest just as settled, and his face seemed completely at peace. No snarl, no glare, no condescendance, just peaceful.

_He looks cute. _She thought, then couldn't refrain a giggle at what expression would be on his face if she ever called him that. She felt guilty for the laughter when he slightly moved, almost waking up. He didn't though, making her relieved as she lay her head back on his chest.

Glancing at the clock, she realised that it wasn't late at all. It was early evening, barely six. She couldn't fall back asleep but was perfectly comfortable just laying there.

Luigi felt whoever was laying with him get up and slowly started to pull himself out of sleep. Once she lay back down, he was waking up enough to ease open his eyes. He sighed and looked down.

She felt him wake up and turned her head up to look at him.

"Hi." she whispered. He actually smiled in reply, briefly wondering if he'd ever woken up and managed to smile that quickly.

"What time is it?" he muttered.

"About six."

"Really?"

"We only slept for like maybe two hours." she replied.

"Oh, I thought you meant six in the morning." he replied, chuckling.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't really care."

"I was thinking that maybe we could all have dinner together. Like, everyone." suggested Shilo.

"Everyone? Meaning me, Pavi, and Amber in the same room at once?"

"And Owen and me."

"No, no, no, you miss my point. Me and my siblings in the same room together at the same time?"

"Yes, Luigi, that's what dinner all together means." she replied, sighing.

"Hm, so you want World War 4 to break out over dinner?"

"I'm sure you guys can manage to be civil to each other for an hour."

"We can't be civil to each other for five minutes."

"And that won't change until you all make an effort." she pointed out. He sighed.

"Alright, alright. We'll try. Or at least I will, I can't make any promises for them."

"Good enough." she said, moving to get up. He grabbed her and pulled her back to him until she was nearly right on top of him. Moving one hand to the back of her neck, he pressed his lips to hers. She pressed back eagerly, actually squealing through the kiss when he suddenly rolled them over.

He chuckled, breaking the kiss, and moving his lips to her neck. She ran her hand through his hair, then tapped his shoulder.

"Dinner." she reminded him.

"That's the idea." he muttered against her neck. She almost gave in right there but her brain clicked back on and she smacked his back.

"Yield, wolfman." she protested. He sighed and pulled back.

"One of these days, I'm just gonna fucking bite you for calling me that." he said, looking down at her. She laughed and watched him get up and walk over to his closet, slowly getting up herself.

He pulled out a suit, then pulled on the pants. She was just watching him with her arms crossed.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"For one, I need to go to my room to get dressed."

"No you don't, Lisa brought at least half of your shit in here. It's in that closet." he said, pointing at a shut closet. He returned to getting dressed, slipping a crisp dress shirt on. He almost sighed aloud, he loved that feeling of pulling on a clean, crisp shirt. Only when he realised that she hadn't moved did he turn to her.

"What?" he asked, slower this time.

"I don't remember asking for my things brought in here."

"So it's a pleasant surprise." he said, raising his eyebrows. She sighed, shook her head at him, and walked over to the closet.

"Okay, wow, none of this is mine." she said.

"Yes it is, it's just new shit."

"Where's my old stuff?"

"In there, somewhere. You're welcome, by the way." he said, tucking his shirt into his pants. Before she could answer, Lisa walked in.

"Nice knock." said Luigi, Shilo chuckled when she saw Lisa roll her eyes.

"I was just coming to pick up the certain mess left by pizza, and see if either of you needed anything else." said Lisa.

"Leave the pizza mess for now. I guess we're going to have a family dinner. Let Amber, Pavi, and Owen know. Oh, and Pavi's girlfr-..ha, fiance." he replied, having to stop and actually correct himself.

Lisa had been cleaning up the mess anyway and dropped the pizza box at Luigi's statement, Shilo even froze in total shock.

"His what?" exclaimed Lisa, completely astounded. Luigi laughed at her.

"Yep, her name's Erin. She's obviously invited too." he replied.

"Um, okay. Should I tell Amber to invite a guest as well?"

"No." replied Luigi.

"Yes." said Shilo at the same time. Luigi glared at her.

"It's only fair." protested Shilo. He sighed, shook his head, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, she can have a guest too. But I decided who her guest is, go ahead and invite my new fighter for that placement." he said, not yet knowing the irony in this. Shilo shook her head and grabbed a dress, walking past Luigi and Lisa to go get dressed in the bathroom.

"Okay, and Owen?" she asked.

"Well, duh." was the reply. She shook her head at him and walked out to go invite everyone.

Xxxxxx

Pavi walked into the lobby of the GeneCo building, stopping when a particular woman caught his eye. She had shown up earlier than he'd thought she would. She was looking around as she sat on one of the couches in the lobby.

He stared at her for a few moments then approached. When she saw him, her face lit up with a smile and she stood.

"Who knew I'd see you here." she said, he smiled and barely suppressed the urge to kiss her, knowing how she felt about the stolen face.

"I just-a spoke to-a a surGEN." he said.

"How'd it go?"

"I'm supposed to-a have my-a surgery tonight."

"Well that's good." she replied, grabbing his hand. Before he could speak again, a GenTern approached them.

" , your brother has decided everyone will have dinner together in a few minutes. He wants you to bring Erin." said the woman, with apparent distaste and jealousy. Erin saw this and just smiled. Pavi turned to Erin.

"If you-a want to-a go, we can." he said.

"We probably should, don't want Luigi to go on a rampage." she replied, he laughed.

"We'll-a be there." he said to the GenTern. She walked away without another word.

"You nervous?" asked Erin, letting him lead her to wherever they were going to eat.

"No, I've-a eaten with-a my family-a before. You might-a want to-a be a little-a nervous though."

"That's not what I meant, but okay. I meant, are you nervous about the surgery?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"A little-a bit. The-a only other-a person who-a knows I'm-a getting it done is-a Luigi."

"Should we not bring it up at dinner?"

"If-a someone else-a does, I'll talk-a about it. I'd rather-a not mention-a it though." he said.

Xxxxxx

Owen was sitting at the bar with Raven, making her try different types of liquer for his and the barkeep's entertainment.

"Oh my god, really?" she blurted out when he set another shot in front of her, downing his own. He laughed.

"Don't be a pussy, now drink up." he said. Before she could "drink up" or say anything else, the barkeep answered the ringing phone behind him and turned to them.

"Sir, you've been invited to dinner." he said.

"Huh?" asked Owen.

"Your father requests that the entire family get together for dinner. You may bring a guest if you like." answered the barkeep.

"Thank ya, Lloyd." said Owen in a mock Jack Nicholson voice, making the barkeep laugh.

"So I don't have to drink this, right?" asked Raven.

"No, you have to drink it. Right now." replied Owen, pushing it in her face. She glared at him then took it and downed it, making a disgusted face afterwards that made him laugh.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Very. Now come along." he said, getting up and grabbing her arm to drag her with him.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"Dinner, duh."

"I work for you, I'm not family." she said, wobbling a bit and not noticing her own slurring.

"I was told to bring a guest, you're my choice." he said, seeing how intoxicated she was and pulling her closer to him as they walked. He laughed, confusin her.

"This will be so much fun." he muttered.

Xxxxxx

Sick Boy was dressed and tying his boots when someone knocked on the door, he briefly glanced at the bathroom where Amber was in the shower before going to the door. Opening it, he saw a GenTern.

"Oh fuck." said Lisa, shaking her head, knowing that this won't go down well.

"Can I help ya?" asked Sick Boy.

"Amber needs to get to dinner soon. It's a family dinner. Luigi wants you to be her guest, I suggest you keep this situation to yourself." said Lisa before walking away, shaking her head.

"This fucking family is gonna be the death of me." she muttered to herself.

Sick Boy stood there for a moment, then shut the door. Walking over to the bathroom, he heard the water turn off. He went in, running his eyes up and down Amber as she was in just a towel. She looked at him.

"What?" she snapped.

"Number one: fuck you. Number two: apparently we're having dinner. Your brother's orders. I'm supposed to be your guest." he explained, his voice harsh as his temper snapped. She sighed in annoyance.

"Fuck me, fine. Get out and go find something better to fucking wear." she snarled at him.

"Fuck you, I look good like this." he said, slamming her bathroom door.

Xxxxxx

Eventually, everyone was seated at the dinner table that hadn't been used in years. Luigi, Pavi, and Amber all shared the same memory of the last time they'd eaten in here together, giving each other and Shilo a brief glance. It had been a long time ago, when Marni was still with Rotti.

Rotti had invited Nathan to dinner to intimidate him, although Amber was the only one that believed his lie of inviting him as a friend. That was because she was a child at the time. To say the least, dinner was a complete and utter disaster. Not just because Luigi had broken a plate over Pavi's head then tried to stab him with the pieces of it, either.

Now, that distant memory almost felt like it hadn't even happened. Everyone took their seats, enjoying their drinks. Everyone was just sitting there in silence, kinda judging each other. Until Raven started laughing, that is.

Owen looked at her and also lost his shit, laughing almost hsyterically. Everyone turned their attention to them, some trying to not laugh at them others looking at them as if they were lunatics.

"Owen, did you get her drunk?" asked Luigi. Owen nodded then started laughing harder.

"Pavi...your family is insane." whispered Erin. He leaned towards her.

"We've not-a even-a started yet." he whispered in reply. She gave him a wide eyed look then picked up her wine, drinking quite a bit more than was appropriate.

"Fantastic. Anyone else drunk or drugged?" asked Luigi, his gaze stopping at Amber. She gave him a glare that could only be a Largo glare.

"Fuck off." she snarled. He smirked at her, knowing it would piss her off more, he was right.

"Be-a nice, Amber." said Pavi, she turned her glare on him.

"Pavi, she can't, she has a rash." stated Luigi, making Shilo and Erin start coughing as they choked on their drinks.

"If I do, I'm sure I got it from you." snarled Amber, glaring back at Luigi. Sick Boy leaned back in his chair, watching all of this in total entertainment. Owen and Raven stopped laughing finally and Raven started spreading butter on a roll to get something other than alcohol on her stomach.

"How's, everyone's day been?" asked Owen, trying to prevent the inevitable vicious battle that was about to ensue.

"I've had a good day, how about you?" asked Erin, turning her attention to Owen who was sitting at her right.

"Oh I'm a lazy ass, I always have a good day." replied Owen. Erin laughed.

"You're Owen, right?"

"Yep."

"I'm Erin." she said, briefly shaking his hand. On the other sides of the table, everyone was finally having their own conversations. Amber and Sick Boy were in a hushed battle of insults, Raven was drunkenly chatting with Shilo, making her laugh. Pavi and Luigi, on the other hand, were just treating each other the way they always have.

"Stop it." Luigi snarled at Pavi.

"Cosa?" asked Pavi in mock innocence.

"Don't fucking pretend you didn't just do that."

"I don't-a know what-a you're talking about-a, fratello."

"Really? Well, do it again and my steak knife will be lodged into your fucking hand."

"You wouldn't-a do such-a a thing."

"Try me, bitch." threatened Luigi, picking up his steak knife. Shilo saw this out of the corner of her eye and set her hand on top of Luigi's other hand. He turned to her but she wasn't looking at him. Pavi saw this exchange and thought he was clever by smirking, which of course, didn't work out for him.

Luigi smiled back, set down his knife, picked up his spoon and whipped it at Pavi. It hit Pavi square in the forhead and he groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Everyone looked at them.

"He asked for it." said Luigi, shrugging.

"Well, wasn't that mature." said Erin, defensively.

"He fucking started it, don't get lippy with me." snarled Luigi. Shilo squeezed his hand and he turned to her, she raised her eyebrows. He shrugged again and turned to his food. Pavi kicked Luigi in the leg as hard as he could under the table for talking to Erin like that more than for the spoon incident.

Luigi grunted in pain, grabbing his leg then turned his scariest glare on Pavi. Everyone froze, just watching this now. Pavi, foolishly, didn't back off.

After waiting only a second, Luigi practically pounced from his chair at Pavi, slamming his brother to the floor. Everyone jumped up.

"Hey, help?" asked Owen, looking at Sick Boy. The Englishman nodded and quickly made his way around the table. Owen shook went to Luigi, grabbing his father by the shoulders and starting to pry him off of Pavi, who was getting strangled. Sick Boy went around them, grabbing the top of Pavi's jacket and sliding him away from Luigi.

Owen didn't let go of his father just yet, praying the man wasn't going to beat the shit out of him for this.

"Calm down." pleaded Owen. Luigi stopped struggling, breathing heavily and stood still.

"Alright! I'm fucking cool." snapped Luigi.

"You sure?" asked Owen, Luigi turned and glared at him. Owen immediately let go and backed off, Luigi straightening out his shirt.

Sick Boy literally picked Pavi up and got the man steady on his feet, patting his back once.

"Alright?" he asked. Pavi gently rubbed his throat, sighing and nodded.

"Maybe you two should switch seats with us." suggested Erin, looking from Raven to Owen. They nodded and everyone slowly made their ways back to their seats. Luigi sat down last, giving Pavi the evil eye.

"Well, that was eventful." said Shilo.

"Fucking idiots." said Amber, shaking her head. That comment earned her a glare from both of her brothers, who she just smirked at in reply.

"Good steak." said Owen, taking another bite.

"It is." agreed Sick Boy, taking the last bite of his.

"Anyone know what they want for dessert?" asked Shilo, continuing this conversation.

"Scotch and a fucking crossbow." said Luigi, still glaring at Pavi. A slight tense silence followed that as the brothers continued to glare at each other.

"So, what's your real name? Just your first name. Can't actually be Sick, can it?" asked Owen, looking at the fighter.

"Nah, ha, it's not. That's just the name I adopted as a fighter and I've just stuck by it. My first name is Luke. That's all you're gettin outta me, though." replied Sick Boy, then he ordered alcohol for his dessert.

"Secrets, secrets, secrets." replied Owen, sighing and shaking his head as he ordered ice cream.

"Everyone has secrets, Owen." said Amber, drinking more wine.

"Not you. Media caught all yours." said Luigi, finally done glaring.

"Yours too, fuckwad. Regardless, everyone of us here still has our own secrets." answered Amber.

"Holy shit, was that actual intelligence from you?" asked Luigi, she took a leaf out of his book and threw her fork at him. It missed by a mile, he didn't even have to move.

"Go to hell." she said.

"I'll meet you there, maybe you'll have better aim by then." he replied. Everyone's attention turned to Pavi as he got up.

"Where the fuck are you goin?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah, you didn't even eat." said Amber.

"I'm not-a allowed. I'll-a see you-a all tomorrow." he said.

"He's fucking doin it tonight?" asked Luigi, looking interested rather than pissed off now.

"Si."

"Who's bringing you up afterwards?" asked Luigi, Pavi shrugged. Everyone else looked completely confused.

"I need to-a go, though." said Pavi, leaving. Everyone turned their attention to Luigi for answers.

"What was that all about?" asked Owen. Luigi sighed, then proceeded to explain it to the very interested and surprised group.

***(okay...i hope that chapter didn't seem too out of place or anything like that...the next one will probably be all about Pavi's surgery and his recovery and whatnot...**

**leave me a review please...**

**i hoped you laughed reading it as much as i did writing it.)***


	18. Surgery

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Sailor: thanks for the review. Yeah, that's the whole reason I wrote that chapter, for the most part. Selfish fun: The dinner fight. Yes, Sick Boy will take no one's shit, with the exception of Luigi because Luigi owns and takes care of him. That is an intriguing thought and I've considered it myself, but I'm leaning towards not doing it. It still may happen, no solid ideas have taken hold when it comes to the next singer, but no wheels are moving towards it being her. And Graverobber has been absent for a few reasons that I'll fully explain: we've been at GeneCo for the most part, due to the main characters being there. I haven't thought of a way to bring him back into the story yet. And I'm just not a big Graverobber fan so it's hard for me to write him well, or at least I never think I'm writing him well, which makes me extremely hesitant to put him in the story. I've been workin on comin up with a way to get him back in but nothin's clicking yet. I look forward to your next review.**

**Erin: yeah, I'm not a big fan of these review boxes either. They don't irritate me as much as they apparently annoy you though. Haha, kinda funny. Oh, you make me so happy. And now I feel the competition nagging at me to beat that chapter...ha. Flawless, huh? wow, that may be the kindest compliment a reader has ever given me. Thank you. And I've said this before too, i love you too. I wasn't really trying for the "fly on a wall" thing but I'm glad it happened because that's the best way to write out a scene like that. Otherwise it just gets way too confusing. I'm glad you don't have a deathwish. Lol. *HOWLS* wolfman indeed. This joke is never gonna get old. Owen has a tad bit of evil in him, yes. What did you expect? Luigi is his dad. And I'm glad you remembered my warning to you, it should be a while off but I'm not positive. I never am. It will happen though. You're definitely not gonna be happy with him for a little bit...in the future. Learn to live with it, lol. Thank you, thank you very much. I hope you like this chapter. In fact, I hope this is the chapter that beats out last chapter as your favourite. **

GeneCo: Sustaining the Genetic Opera

Chapter: Surgery

Pavi lay down on the cold table, nerves so wild that his hands were shaking. The only other time he'd been on a surgical table, terrified about being put to sleep, with this doctor working over him, was when his face was ruined all those years ago. It was oddly poetic and brought a strange sense of closure that he should be back here again to come full circle.

Nevertheless, he was still scared enough to be on the verge of getting off the table and saying "fuck it". Still, he didn't move. The calm side of his mind was telling him to stay and his limbs were obeying without hesitation.

"Are you ready?" asked the doctor, looking down at him with a reassuring smile.

"Si." replied Pavi, hearing his voice but not certain if he actually spoke.

"Stay calm, I'm going to put you under now." said the doctor. Pavi had sudden de ja vu, remembering the doctor saying those exact words the night he saved his life.

Pavi nodded in response, then stayed still so the mask could rest over his mouth and nostrils.

"Count backwards from ten." said the doctor, softly.

"Dieci, nove, otto, sette..." replied Pavi, saying each number after a breath until he passed out completely. The doctor left the mask on Pavi's face to be certain the man was asleep as he stuck an IV tube into a vein on Pavi's hand. Taking the gas mask off the Largo, he brought his table of tools over and began to finish fixing what he'd saved nearly twenty years ago.

Xxxxxx

"Stop it." mumbled Sick Boy as Amber's hand landed on his upper thigh under the table. They'd all gotten past the shock of the news about Pavi due to Luigi's superior ability to make anyone afraid to ask him to repeat himself.

Amber's response was to squeeze his thigh, digging her nails almost through the denim.

"My family fucking owns you, I'll do whatever I want." she whispered to him without looking at him.

Due to being sat right next to Amber, Shilo heard this comment. She was confused at first then figured it out.

"Oh shit." she couldn't refrain from mumbling.

"What?" asked Luigi, turning to her. He'd been talking to Erin.

"Nothing." she said, too quickly. He narrowed his gaze at her.

"That's a speedy response for nothing." he said.

"I'll talk to you later." she said, trying to decide if she should lie.

"You're a brat." whispered Sick Boy, leaning towards Amber to make sure she heard him. Her response was more than he'd expected and he finally was fully convinced that she and Luigi were related.

She took her hand off his thigh, making him sigh in relief. Only for a moment, however as she balled her hand into a fist and slammed it down onto his crotch. Turning away from him as if she'd done nothing at all when he cried out and leaned forward, his hands going right to his throbbing testicles.

Once again, everyone's conversations halted and attention turned towards Sick Boy. Only Luigi had made it enough of a habit to glare at Amber first, knowing she'd done something.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" he snarled at her. He'd had enough of his siblings to last him a few more years.

"Nothing." she replied, her voice seething with coldness.

"Amber, I'm about this fucking close to burying my fork into the next person that pisses me off." replied Luigi.

"How about you do us all a favour and shove it up your ass instead." she replied, everyone was watching this verbal exchange with supreme interest rather than checking on Sick Boy.

"It'd probably fit better in yours. Then again, it might just fall out." he said, after a brief moment of thought.

"Piece of shit."

"Oh, sit on my face."

"Sorry, I don't wanna catch anything from your boyfriend." replied Amber.

"Don't talk about yourself that way."

"That doesn't even make any sense, fuckwad."

"It did to me, slut!"

"That's cause you're insane, dick."

"At least I'm not a crack whore!" replied Luigi.

"I'm not a fucking crack whore!"

"Does he make you pretend you're a corpse?"

"Nope, he got more life out of me than you ever did." said Amber, pissed off enough to do something she rarely did. Acknowledge that she and Luigi had had an affair in the past. Shilo, Owen, and Raven had known of this from their own sources and were only surprised that Amber was mentioning it. Sick Boy(no longer grasping his balls in pain) and Erin, however, had only heard the rumours that the press put out and never believed it until now. They were stunned.

"Bullshit! I fucked you like a champ!" shouted Luigi, standing up, his chair toppling over behind him. He was now at the point of anger, frustration, and defensiveness that he gave the words that spilled out of his mouth absolutely no thought.

Lisa and another GenTern who had just been walking in with more drinks froze. The new GenTern holding the second tray looked to her boss in shock and fear as to what to do.

"Take it back, take it back, take it back!" whispered Lisa, quickly. She and the girl hurried out of the room before the objects on the table became airborne.

"You fucked me like a little boy who couldn't find the hole." replied Amber, smirking as she stood. She didn't mean the words she was saying, she just knew she'd royally pissed him off which meant she was winning this fight and not about to back down.

"Guys, maybe-" began Owen, slowly getting up. Luigi quickly cut him off.

"Shut up! Sit down!" he shouted at the boy. Without thought Owen shut his lips and his ass hit the seat, surprising himself. Not even seeing Owen sit back down, he pointed at Amber, the look on his face starting to scare her.

"You're nothing but a waste of fucking space. You've never contributed anything to this family or the world around us. You were cute when you were little, but that's it. You're nothing now. Nothing, and that's all you'll ever be." he snarled. Amber was surprised at how much that statement hurt and did what she always did when she was hurt, she got mean.

"Daddy was right. You are a creature." she snalred in reply. Luigi's response was the exact same as the one he'd just caused in her, hurt turning to cruelty.

"What happened to Pavi was your fault and I've never forgiven you, you disgusting whore." replied Luigi, she actually took a physical step backwards from that. Her mouth started to move to reply but she forced it closed and just left the room. They all turned their eyes on Luigi, watching him physically wince when the door slammed shut.

He immediately looked ashamed of what he'd said, they all saw it and they saw him cover it up with his usual expression of annoyance as he stepped behind his chair and pushed it in. He pretended to look at their faces, he refused to look ashamed for that.

The only person he actually looked at was Shilo, expecting to see hatred. Surprising him, he saw a mix of pity and anger.

"Well, dinner's over. I'm heading to the doctor's, I wanna be there when Pavi wakes up." said Luigi, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out. Without saying anything to anyone, Shilo and Sick Boy got up and left as well. Sick Boy went down a different hall, after Amber.

"No, we're not talking about it." said Luigi, not looking at her as she caught up with him.

"Luigi, -" she began, he cut her off, his temper boiling over again.

"God damnit! I said no!" he shouted, stopping and turning to her. Her expression of hurt causing him to feel ashamed again.

"Fine. Try to not bite my head off when you don't know what I'm gonna say." she replied, coldly before walking away.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed before marching back towards the doctor's again.

Xxxxxx

Amber's door slammed just as Sick Boy reached the hallway. He walked down it slowly and listened to the sound of things breaking before opening the door. He closed it behind himself and leaned against it, hands in his pockets.

"No matter how many things you break, it won't put your heart back together, trust me." he said. She whipped her lamp across the room then looked at him, panting.

"Fuck off."

"That was advice, not an attack, love."

"Take your advice and shove it up your ass."

"All your shovin comments aside, why are you attackin me?" he asked, noticing for the first time that there were tears streaming down her face.

"Because...just...did you not hear me? Fuck off." she squeaked, plopping down onto her bed and burying her face in her hands. He walked over to her, sat down at her side, and wrapped an arm around her.

"You'd better not fucking love me." she mumbled as she buried her face in his powerful chest. He thought about her comment for a moment.

"I don't. I just feel for ya." he said, knowing he wouldn't have to explain it further. She climbed into his lap and he held her, keeping her from falling to the floor, as she cried against him.

Xxxxxx

Owen and Raven slowly made their way towards his room, hoping to stay free of anymore fighting. They were in silence, neither really knowing what to say. Raven had been warned about the family but this was the first time she saw them all together acting out like that. Owen had grown up watching and hearing them all from a distance but it was so much different when you were right in the middle of it.

He was still a little shaken from his father. He couldn't figure out why he actually sat down and listened like that. Merely minutes before hand he'd pulled him off of Pavi, yet his father yelling at him caused him to sit down like a scared small child. Raven saved him from his thoughts.

"I think I'm still drunk." she said, her voice slurring a little bit. He laughed, relaxing again.

"Probably." he said, opening his door. She walked past him, kicking off her shoes then hopping onto the bed. He started to undress, glancing over at her to see if she was still awake. She was. She held her hand up, one finger motioning for him to come over to her.

He smiled at her and walked over.

"I thought you'd never ask." he muttered before pressing his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Xxxxxx

The doctor finished filling out the proper paperwork, his subconscious monitoring the sounds of Pavi's vitals. Turning to the still unconscious man, he looked at his watch. It was only a few more minutes before the man was supposed to start waking up.

Standing up and looking out the little window on the door, he saw Luigi was out there. The man had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in the waiting room, reminding the doctor of when Pavi had gotten hurt. He'd seen the man's elder brother sleeping in a chair next to his bed every night until he'd fully recovered. He smiled and went back to his seat, awaiting the wake up.

Xxxxxx

Pavi felt his body waking up but didn't open his eyes yet. He couldn't feel his face and felt a little nausea in the pit of his stomach. Slowly opening his eyes, he was grateful that the blinding light above him was turned off.

He heard the doctor's chair slide across the floor over to him.

"How do you feel?" asked the doctor.

"A little-a sick." Pavi heard himself groggily reply.

"That's from the gas that put you to sleep, it makes your stomach a little upset. It won't last. How does your face feel?"

"It's mostly-a numb." he replied, noting that he could feel what seemed to be pressure now that he was more awake.

"Good. I want you to sit up, but do so slowly." said the doctor. Pavi started to move upward, briefly feeling the doctor's hand at the middle of his back to help him sit up. He finally sat up fully, feeling tired.

"I'm still-a tired."

"That's the pain medication. The strong stuff that you have to take for the first 48 hours will make you very tired. Which is good, you can't be doing anything too strenuous in that time anyway." replied the doctor. Pavi noticed that the man was smiling, he realised that he'd been smiling the entire time so far. That set him at ease a bit, that must mean that it went well.

"Can I-a see-a now?" he asked, tentatively.

"Certainly." replied the doctor, still smiling as he handed the mirror to Pavi. Pavi left the mirror turned downward for a few moments, bracing himself for whatever he might see.

He turned the mirror over and gasped, unable to mutter words.

He had his own face back. A few new natural lines existed but it was his face. Almost as if the accident had never happened. As if he'd aged with just his real face. He slowly brought one hand up to his check, beneath his fingers was skin. He could even feel whiskers already forming where he'd get to shave again.

Something wet touched his finger and he was startled until he realised it was a tear, small tears were leaking out when he blinked. He smiled and watched in happiness and wonder as his own face smiled with him, the handsome smile that was always a deal sealer before the accident.

He turned so his legs dangled off the side of the operating table, and stood up, ignoring the slight dizziness as the gas effects began to wear off. After a few more minutes, he handed the mirror back to the doctor. The old doctor set it on his desk and turned back to the man only to be wrapped up into a hug.

When Pavi let go of him he looked him in the eye.

"Grazie." he said. The doctor smiled at him.

"You're very welcome, Mister Largo."

"Am I-a free to leave-a now?" he asked.

"I just need you to sign this paper and then you're free to go. Your GenTern has been given your medication and knows when to distribute it to you."

Pavi smiled at the man and signed the paper.

"I'll get your brother." said the doctor, getting up.

Xxxxxx

Luigi was having that nightmare again. It was the night at the Opera, everything was happening all over again and he couldn't stop it even though he knew what came next.

This time someone was shaking him violently.

No, someone was actually shaking him, just not as violently as he'd thought. His eyes snapped open to see the old doctor smiling down at him, which annoyed him, regardless of the reason.

"What? What the fuck are you smiling about?" asked Luigi, sharply as he stood up. The man's smile didn't fade.

"He's awake." was all the doctor said before walking away. Luigi turned and picked up his coat, suddenly his nerves acting up.

"Knock it the fuck off." he scolded himself.

"You shouldn't-a talk to-a yourself, fratello." said Pavi's voice from behind him. Luigi's instinct whenever his brother spoke to him was to have a witty comeback spin out of his mouth as quickly as possible, this time was no exception.

"You shouldn't play with yourself, br-" he almost finished as he turned around. His voice caught in his throat when he saw Pavi.

He dropped his coat but didn't notice. It was like the past 19 years were a dream no more real than the one he'd just had.

"Brother." he finally made himself finish, his voice cracking as he said it. He crossed the space between them without telling his legs to move and dragged Pavi into a bear hug as tears began to spill out of his own eyes without his permission. Pavi hugged back tightly as he started to cry as well, not able to remember the last time his big brother showed this much affection towards him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Luigi got control of himself.

"Alright, let go, we look like faggots." he muttered, his voice sounding happy rather than angry or annoyed. Pavi laughed and let go.

"You look like brothers." said a female voice from a few feet behind Luigi. Luigi turned and Pavi followed his gaze to who he already knew was there from her voice. A grin grew on his face as he saw her smile and happy tears.

"Fuck, Pavi. You made me fucking cry in front of her, god damnit." said Luigi, actually sounding a little annoyed this time. Pavi just shook his head at him and walked over to Erin, pulling her into his arms.

She let him hold her in silence for a few moments, they didn't need to say anything. Pavi looked at Luigi in confusion.

"Where's-a sorella?" he asked, worried when Luigi's face fell.

"Probably in her room." was the reply.

"You two-a fought didn't-a you?"

"Yeah. She fucking pushed me and pushed me til I said something she knew I'd regret." he said.

"I should go-a see-a her." said Pavi.

"No, you should go rest. I'm not going to my room til I know you're in yours, resting. And I've got a pretty pissed off girlfriend to go talk to so let's get you up there."

"What-a the Hell did-a you do?" asked Pavi, wondering if everyone was pissed at his brother tonight.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, now let's go."

"He's right. If you're gonna heal right you need to rest." said Erin. Pavi finally nodded in agreement and let Luigi help lead him since he was still a little dizzy.

"Doctor said-a no strenuous activity. What does-a that mean I can't-a do?" asked Pavi.

"Nothing fucking strenuous, dumbass." replied Luigi.

"I know-a that. I just-a wonder where-a he draws-a the line."

"He means nothing like excercising, fighting, probably no sex." explained Erin, blushing a bit at the end of her comment.

"Some-a sex should-a be fine." argued Pavi.

"Fine. The doc was too modest to say no pussy eating. There. Caught up now?" asked Luigi, annoyed. Erin couldn't contain laughter at that which made Pavi smile.

When they reached his room, Luigi helped him to the bed then walked to the door.

"Take care of him or I'll have to kill you." he said to Erin.

"You have such a strange way of saying please." replied Erin.

"I'm not afraid to cut a bitch, alright." replied Luigi, a smile playing on his lips as she laughed at him.

"Go, go talk to Shilo. I've got him." she said.

"I know you do." he said, his face completely serious before walking away.

Erin shut the door and walked over to Pavi and his GenTern who was helping him undress. She watched him take his nightly dose of pain medication before laying down next to her.

"You should lay on your back so that you don't roll and mess anything up." said Erin after the GenTern had said goodnight and left.

"Si, good-a idea." replied Pavi, settling on his back and smiling when she lay her head on his chest.

"I'm proud of you, Pavi. I know you were scared to do this. Thank you."

"No, mi amore. Grazie to-a you. It was-a you who finally-a convinced me to-a be-a me again." he said, tightening his hold around her. His voice was slower and slower when he talked as the medication started working.

Before she got the chance to reply, she heard him lightly snoring. She smiled and sighed, waiting for sleep to claim her as well.

Xxxxxx

Luigi opened his door, glanced at Shilo who was sitting in an armchair looking pissed off as she flipped through tv channels, shut the door and tossed his coat over another chair.

She wasn't paying him any attention, deliberately ignoring him. He folded his arms and stared at her.

"So, we gonna fight?" he asked, as if he was naming a movie they could watch.

***(hahahahaHA! i'm leaving you there. be prepared...next chapter will be just as juicy and important as this one, I promise...**

**leave me a review, please. )***


	19. Starting A War

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Erin: I'm happy you're emotionally attached...It gives me power. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay. Thank you, again...you make me so proud of myself. Victory. Fucking victory. I made you feel bad for Amber through words. Do you have any idea what an accomplishment that is? Fuck yes. Thank you again. Luigi isn't good at holding in emotions. He's the worst fucking person in the world for that. Anyone who remotely knows him would know that. You had to know shit was gonna go down again soon. It's inevitable. Oh don't worry...there will be blood. Very fucking soon. You'll like this fight, which sounds wierd because I know how you feel but you will like this fight. See, Carmella is slowly easing her way back. It's taking time and a lot of pain but it will happen, it's in motion. The fact that tears were filling your eyes makes me so happy. Am I a sadist? Hm, oh well. Mental hugs are gratiously returned! You will fucking love this chapter because it will be the very last thing you expected to happen. I promise. Shit is getting real. Graves will be back a little bit and some heavy shit is about to go down. Thank you for your review...I'm literally hyperventialting til your next one! **

**Author Note: I'll try bringing Graves back in this chapter...I really hope he won't seem misplaced or uneeded.**

GeneCo: Sustaining the Genetic Opera

Chapter: Starting A War

She ignored him still, which nearly set him off.

"Hey!" he shouted, she finally looked at him. Glared at him would be a better description.

"I'm trying to cool off, let me." she replied, her voice firm.

"Fuck that. Let it out. No point holding this shit in, you'll just stay angry. We could die tomorrow and you'd die pissed off at me, I don't want that." he replied, his voice loud but not shouting anymore. She stood and threw the tv remote at the wall a few feet to his left, he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know when we'll die but I'm sure I'll be pissed off at you for something else even then." she snarled.

"And?!" he shouted.

"What you did at dinner was inexcusable! You saying those things to your sister was one thing, something that I don't have a say in even though it was wrong! That's all fine. But you yelling at me like that was not okay! You didn't know what the fuck I was gonna say but you made me stop anyway! That's not how you treat people you care about!" she shouted, letting all her frustration out.

"Anything else!?" he shouted, sounding angry.

"Yeah! You're an arrogant prick!" she shouted, getting her final bit of real anger out with an insult.

"That it?!" he shouted.

"Yes!" she shouted back, waiting for his explosion.

"Good. Wanna go see a movie tomorrow?" he asked, his voice normal again. She had to shake her head and blink a few times.

"What?" she asked, utterly lost.

"It's a yes or no answer." he replied, looking like he was about to smile.

"Where the Hell did that come from? I thought we were fighting." she said, completely calmed down now through confusion.

"I asked if you wanted to fight, you never answered me."

"Okay, one: you're an ass. Two: then what was all the shouting about?"

"I figured I'd let you vent it all out, I really wasn't angry. Feel better, right?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets

"I guess so, yeah. I kinda hate you right now." she said, putting her hands on her hips. He laughed, which made her smile whether she wanted to or not.

"Pavi's surgery went well. Just wait til you see him tomorrow." he said unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the floor as he kicked off his shoes.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" she exclaimed, facepalming.

"That happens when you're angry."

"You'd know."

"I would." he said, tossing his socks to the side after battling to get them off. She watched him then started laughing, earning a confused half glare from him.

"What's your fucking malfunction?" he asked.

"I appreciate the strip tease. I particularly liked the part where you hopped on one foot and nearly fell over while trying to take your sock off. Classy." she said, appearing proud of her own wit.

"Aw, someone thinks they're funny." he said in a teasing tone, approaching her.

"Really? Who?" she asked as he reached her. Before he could answer, a thought crossed her mind and she decided to act upon it. Reaching out to his stomach, she started to tickle his sides. He stepped back quickly, glaring at her.

"No." was all he said. She started laughing.

"Oh my god, you're ticklish."

"I'm not fucking ticklish and you're not doing that again."

"That's so adorable." she said, teasing him further as she laughed.

"I swear to God, I'm not above punching a woman in the face." he said, his expression dead serious. This only made her laugh harder.

"Is your neck ticklish too?" she asked between laughs.

"I don't think you heard me. I will punch you in the face. Hard." he replied, acting as though this was a matter of life and death. She tried to stop laughing and calm herself down, not able to remember the last time she laughed like this.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good." she said, restraining herself to just giggles.

"You'd fucking better." he said. She cleared her throat and stopped giggling, still smirking though.

"I said I would." she replied, holding her hands up in surrender. He seemed satisfied and approached again, leaning down to her and pressing his lips against hers. She pressed back eagerly but couldn't refrain from attempting to tickle him again.

He caught her hands, breaking the kiss, and pushed her onto her back with her arms pinned above her head.

"I knew you were gonna do that." he said, smirking. Her smirk had fallen away though, not replaced with fear, but replaced with desire that made him realise just how intimate they were at the moment. His smirk dropping, he leaned down to connect his lips to hers.

She pressed back eagerly, her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

Xxxxxx

Graverobber sat in the alley outside GeneCo, counting the minutes. If Amber was going to pick up some Zydrate it would be in the next five minutes or she knew she'd have to search for him. That's how they worked. He hadn't seen her in days, which confused him.

Then again, he figured she could just be sneaking some from the company. He'd thought Luigi picked up on that stuff better than Rotti had but perhaps he was wrong. The eldest Largo had a lot on his plate at the moment anyway, far more than Graves remembered Rotti ever having to deal with. He was shaken out of his thoughts by several people heading his way. From the sound of their steps splashing in the puddles, they were wearing combat boots but were walking briskly which meant they weren't cops.

To Graves, this meant these folks were either part of the Neo-Nazi gang that he'd had trouble with on and off over the years or they were part of the Rebellion. It sounded as though there were three of them, none were speaking. He briefly wished he still had Owen working with him so that if this turned into a fight, he'd for certain get out alive.

One hand secretly on the hidden pocket knife he kept, he put on his business smile as the small group came into view.

"Can I help any of you gentleman?" he asked, relaxing as he saw none of them were part of the Nazi gang. They must be part of the Rebellion. If the Largos had offered a reward for information about the Rebels, he might have turned them in. But no, offering rewards wasn't Luigi's thing. So screw it.

"We're not interested in drugs, thanks." answered one of them. They walked past him and to the Worker's Exit. One of the men gazed at his wrist and counted down, stopping when a uniformed man walked out. It was a GeneCo electrician. The other two Rebels grabbed the electrician, pinched a pressure point behind his neck, and gently lowered his unconscious body to the ground.

Graves didn't like this, not at all. He had a bad feeling in his gut. He stood up.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Graves asked them, making his deep voice sound as authoritive as possible. They stopped and looked at him.

"It's none of your business. Unless you'd like to meet a more permanent sleep than this man at my feet, turn your head and ignore us." said the man who'd been counting time. Graverobber still felt that bad feeling in his gut but now faced a dilemma. Did he try to stop these guys and get himself killed for a family that didn't like him anyway? Or did he walk away and probably hear in a few minutes that they'd been killed?

Graves did what he always did best in scary situations. He put himself first. Taking his hand off his knife and raising both his arms in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright, whatever." he said, backing away. He turned around and walked, turning down a side street and crossing the main road. He settled in an alley where he knew he'd get rich customers and could subconsciously keep an eye on the front of the GeneCo building.

He felt a bit of guilt nagging at the back of his mind as a fidgeting man warily approached him but ignored it.

Xxxxxx

Lisa was chatting with the janitor near the front desk, having known Earl for a long time. The old man always had good stories and was someone who could always cheer her up. She wasn't in a bad mood, she was just bored.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two raggedy men march up to the front desk.

"Can I help you two?" asked the secretary, hesitantly as she looked them up and down.

"We're leaders of the Rebellion. We are here to discuss a truce with the Largos. We will only speak with the three siblings present." said the man on the left. Lisa and the janitor stopped talking immediately as the secretary looked to Lisa with a shocked expression.

"I'll go get him." said Lisa, rushing to the elevator.

Xxxxxx

Shilo was pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, feeling more ready for this than she'd expected herself to. He was sliding his hands down her body and leaning back down to kiss her again when urgent knocking sounded at the door. They both froze and Luigi growled in annoyance.

"Fuck off!" he shouted, burying his face in Shilo's neck. The knocking continued.

"I think it's an emergency." muttered Shilo. He nuzzled her neck and she subconsciously tightened her legs around him.

"I don't care right now." he mumbled, kissing her neck. The knocking continued.

"What if someone's hurt?" asked Shilo. He sighed, then detangled himself from her and got off the bed.

"Someone is gonna be dead if this isn't fucking important." he shouted, flinging open his door.

Lisa took in the sight of him and slightly regretted having to bother him. Because of that and the fact that he looked really pissed off.

"Two men claiming to be leaders of the Rebellion are downstairs. They're demanding to speak with you about a truce or something." she said, quickly.

"What?" he asked, not expecting that at all.

"They want to speak with you, Pavi, and Amber. If they don't get to, they'll leave."

"Fucking A." he sighed, running his hand through his already tousled hair. He started buttoning his shirt again and starting to tuck it back in his pants.

"Pavi can't, he needs to sleep. Go get Owen, he'll take his place for this. If Amber gives you shit, let me know. We all meet in my office. I'll have the Rebels sent up when I'm ready for them." said Luigi walking back into his room and pulling his socks on before slipping his shoes back on as well.

Shilo was sitting up, watching him.

"What's going on?" she asked, watching him tie his shoes.

"The Rebels are here to talk to me. Something about a truce. I think it's bullshit but I guess we'll see. Owen, Amber, and I are meeting in my office to talk to them." he explained.

"Can I come? This should be interesting."

"Absolutely not." he replied, standing up straight.

"Why not?"

"Because. What if they've got someone on an opposite building with a fucking rocket launcher or something? It's just safer if you're here. I feel better with you here."

"Oh, but it's okay for you to be there if that's happening?"

"Listen, woman, it's my job. Now quit arguing with me and stay here." he said, walking to the door. She sighed.

"Fine. Please be careful." she replied, sounding defeated. She knew she wouldn't win this argument.

"I'll be fine." he said, walking out and shutting the door behind himself.

Xxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later found Luigi, Owen, and Amber in his office. Amber was giving her brother the evil eye as much as possible, still angry with him, and Owen just looked tired.

"We got a game plan or something?" asked Owen, yawning and stretching again.

"Why would we need a game plan? And why do you smell like sex?" asked Luigi, feeling slight de ja vu as he asked that.

"Probably because I just had sex."

"Let me rephrase. Why do you smell like sex when you're capable of putting on cologne or showering?" asked Luigi, Owen shrugged.

"We gonna call those jackasses in here or what? I'd like to get this over with." snarled Amber.

"Look here, bitch. There's more going on right now and more important matters at hand than your hurt feelings." snarled Luigi, in response.

"Fuck you. Do your fucking job and let's get this shit over with." replied Amber, her tone ice cold. Luigi opened his mouth to snarl a reply but stopped in confusion when Owen leaned across the desk. The young man pressed the button on the phone.

"Go ahead and send them in, Katie." said Owen, then he let go of the button and sat back down. His aunt and father stared at him for a moment, Owen shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

Before more could be said, the elevator doors opened and two men walked in. The Largos all stood, except for Amber. She just turned on the couch to look over the back of it while Owen leaned against the desk. Luigi walked around them and up to the Rebels.

"Now, what is it you fuckheads want exactly?" he asked them.

"A little unfriendly for a truce agreement, Mister Largo. Where's your brother?" asked the man on the right.

"He just had a surgery and is unable to attend our little pep ralley. What do you want?"

"It's not about what we want, Largo. It's about what you want."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"For example. Do you want your island to burn to the ground as the people take control back or do you want to live peacefully by simply giving it back?" asked the man. Luigi flat out started laughing in his face.

"You know...I'm aware that some people are dropped on the floor as a baby but you were obviously tossed in the air, hit by the ceiling fan, and flung out the window." replied Luigi, chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the other man. Owen had been paying attention to the conversation until the elevator dinged open again and some electrician walked in. Something just wasn't right. He started to move towards his father but as soon as he got around the couch, all Hell broke loose.

The electrician said "Drop." and the two Rebels did exactly that. The electrician pulled out a 9mm pistol and opened fire, spraying bullets as he swung his arm from right to left. He did this until another gun when off and a bullet lodged itself in his face, busting his skull open between the bridge of his nose and an eye socket as he dropped to the ground.

Blood sprayed all over the Rebels that were on the ground and Luigi's chest. Luigi turned and glanced at Owen who seemed to be putting all his weight on one leg and wincing as he held his revolver in his hand, the barrel still smoking. The chairs, couch, and desk all had bullet holes in them.

Luigi looked at the two men that had dropped to the ground, they were slowly becoming aware of what had happened and were now too afraid to move.

Luigi blinked for a second, trying to register why he felt pressure in his shoulder until it started to burn in pain. He looked and started laughing as he saw the hole in himself that was spurting out blood.

"You had me shot. You fucking shot me." he chuckled, wondering if it was shock that was making him find this funny.

The door to the room his guards and some GenTerns stayed in during work hours slammed open and the armed guards ran in as did several GenTerns. The GenTerns ran to all of them, two heading for Luigi. He pushed them away and they knew better than to go back.

"You're even dumber than I thought. I want their prints taken. I want to know everything about these three idiots and who all their living family members are." rambled Luigi, his guards took their wallets and proceeded to do this.

Luigi leaned down and yanked both of the Rebels up by their hair, one at a time since he only used one hand.

"I want these two taken to our floating billboard, right now. I want you to get some rope, and I want both of these cuntbags hanged where everyone can see them. Do it slowly so they strangle instead of having their necks break. You came here for a truce and started a fucking war, I hope you're proud." snalred Luigi, right in their faces. They were too terrified and startled that it all fell apart so fast to say anything back.

Someone grabbed Luigi and spun him around to face them. It was Lisa and she had a tearstreaked face.

"Listen to me, right now. You need to let me take care of your shoulder, I don't know what was hit and I won't let you bleed to death in this office." she said, forcing calmness in her voice.

"I'm fine, it's nothin, I-" he started to argue. She shook him, startling him completely.

"That's not everything, damn it! Owen was hit in the leg and they're taking him into emergency surgery, they can't tell if an artery was hit or not. Amber got hit more than once, they already took her out of here and aren't sure if she'll make it." explained Lisa. She watched his realisation take place as his expression went from shock, to fear, to fury.

"Go sit down." he said, his voice scaring her.

"Luigi-" she started to argue, he shoved her away with his right arm, ignoring when she fell and turned back to the Rebels.

"Hurting me is one thing, you hurt my family. That was your plan all along, wasn't it? Take us all out? Either of you married? No." he said, reading their expressions.

"Have siblings? Children? I'm gonna take a yes on both of those from the fear you're showing. Fear is a Hell of a thing isn't it? Ha." he started chuckling.

"Please, please we-" one of the men started to argue. Luigi grabbed him by the throat and started squeezing on his windpipe. He got right in the man's face, making sure to look at the other one as well while he spoke.

"One little bullet doesn't hurt me. Unlike you fucks, I'm a tough man. But you managed to put bullets in my sister and my son. My blood, my family, two of the very few fucking people I actually love. Do you know what that means, either of you?" he asked them.

Both men slowly, fearfully shook their heads.

"Good, cause I'm gonna tell you anyway. This means that not only has a war begun, but my vengeance will take place. Your siblings, your children, I will paint these fucking office walls with their blood. I will laugh when they cry and beg. I will smile when the life leaves their eyes. I will hang what's left of them next to your bodies for all the peasants to see. But before they die, I will be certain they know why they have to feel this pain and why they have to die. That it's your fault. That the reason they have to feel my fury, my rage, what I can do, is all your fault." snarled Luigi, letting go of the man he'd been choking and glaring in both of their faces. He stepped back after a moment, suddenly feeling light headed. The guards dragged the men out of his office.

Before Luigi could reach a chair, he fell down. Lisa dropped down next to him, sitting on the step behind the couch. Without saying a word to him, she ripped open his shirt, pulled it off his shoulder and started assessing what was hit.

He sat there, letting her work.

"Holy fuck you're lucky as all Hell." she sighed, cleaning the wound as best she could while also trying to stop the bleeding.

"How?" he heard himself ask.

"It missed the main arteries and veins. The only healing that needs done is skin, tissue, and some muscle."

"I can't feel it anymore."

"You're in shock, you've probably been in shock for the last ten minutes. I'm surprised you didn't collapse earlier." she said, applying bandages now. They sat in silence for a moment, Luigi suddenly feeling very tired.

"I'm sorry I shoved you." he heard himself mumble as she finished bandaging his shoulder and pulled his shirt back up. She didn't say anything, she just pulled him into a hug. It took him a moment to realise she was hugging him, but once he did, he swung his right arm around and awkwardly hugged back.

"I need to get to...to see if...I need to go see Owen and Amber." he said, letting go of her and moving to get up.

"Luigi, you can't. You-" she started, he got up anyway.

"Listen, I need to. It's not a matter of if I can or can't. I have to." he argued.

"Then I'm walking with you to make sure you don't fall over." she said. He nodded briefly before starting to leave.

Xxxxxx

Graves watched his latest buyer stumble into a cab and then glanced back up at the GeneCo building. As he gazed at the building, he saw sudden flashes of light where Luigi Largo's office would be. Occompanying these flashes were the faint sounds of gunshots.

"Oh fuck." mumbled Graves. He left where he was, trying to figure out if he should go into hiding or find another spot to watch and see if he could find out what had happened.

Xxxxxx

Shilo had left the room and was down in the lobby, sitting at the bar. The bartender was one of the only regular staff members still down there other than the secretary. He was making her a drink that he thought she'd like due to her descriptions of what she thought would be good.

"You know, I knew your mother and father quite well." he said, mixing the drink. Shilo gave him her full attention at that moment.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Your mother more so. She was a very wonderful woman. Very beautiful, kind, caring, could always see the good in people. Your father was only here once before she passed away. After she was gone, he became a much more private man. He'd have conversations with me but they were always very censored. He never gave away much about himself or how life was treating him. I liked him, though. I liked them both quite a lot." he said, setting the drink down in front of her.

"Sounds like Dad was the same to everyone, then. I always wondered how different he was when Mom was still around. He was like that with me even. Probably still more open than with you but still kept a lot to himself." she said, starting to severely miss him again.

"He was a good man, regardless of what he did. Always remember that. He was very smart, very loving. They were good for each other and were grateful for what they got to have. That's what's important." he said, seeing her sadness. She got the message and smiled at him.

"Thanks. I wish I'd have gotten to know Mom. She was nice to everyone, huh?"

"Mostly everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was kind to Rotti even after they had their messy break up. She always liked Pavi and Carmella, as Amber was known back then. The one person I saw her have issues with was Luigi. She didn't get along very well with him." he said. Shilo stared at him.

"Really? Fantastic." she replied, sarcastically. The bartender chuckled.

"Ironically enough, Luigi was the only Largo that your father ever actually got along with. The two seemed to always understand each other well. Don't take it to heart. How your parents got along with someone doesn't decide how you will. Just an intersting little fact, is all." he replied.

Shilo started to think about what he'd said but never got to finish doing such. Two stretchers rushed out of the elevator and past the bar towards the hospital. It looked as though Amber was on one of them and she for sure saw Owen on the other. She dropped her glass and grabbed one of the guards behind Owen.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"The Rebels. One of them snuck in armed and shot up the office. It was an assassination attempt. I've gotta go, Ma'am." he said, politely moving her aside and rushing back to follow the stretchers.

***(okay...there's that. I had this planned to happen eventually and randomly decided today to have it happen now. I think it works out. Let me know what you think. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**

**Erin:...I kinda hope you don't cry, yet I also kinda hope you do. We shall see.)***


	20. There Will Be Blood

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**ScalpelSlut: thank you, its great to hear you enjoy my writing. Luigi likes to think of himself as completely invincible, he didn't even consider having guards in the room for that reason. Great to hear your hangin in for the continuation. Thanks for your review. I look forward to your next.**

**Erin: You'll see what happens to Amber. I'm oddly not bothered to accept that I'm a sadist. Yea, I actually laughed aloud a few times at Luigi's answer about going to see a movie. He's great. I couldn't resist to make him ticklish. It just makes for such great comedy that I couldn't resist. Good, cause I'm startin to get fuckin impatient about the sex as well, hahaha. I had to put it off to have other shit happen tho, and to be honest, now I'm puttin myself in a corner to make the moment when they finally have sex be absoluely epic cause of the tension i continue to build up. Grrr. I'm so fucking relieved to hear you think Graverobber is written well. He's the only one where I have to keep stopping and trying to figure out whether or not I've got him in character or not. As lovable as Graves is, we all must understand that he is selfish. Muahaha! Implosion complete! I will blame my skills if needed, thank you. Owen has some Pavi qualities to himself anyway. He's definitely a Ladies Man in his own way. Okay, rambling ceased...Good cover. In all honesty, it was a great idea. They knew they probably wouldn't make it out alive but if Owen hadn't had his gun and been quick enough to also start shooting, the Largos that were there would most likely have been killed. It was actually a clever plan, I thought. Until you consider the consequences of failing...YES! Scared ya. When you get Luigi into a full rage like that, he is fucking scary. This will be fun. I'm not positive why I felt the need to put the Shilo and Bartender conversation in but you just said it for me. It provides some interesting backstory and calms things down for a moment, only to have them spiral out of control again. You'll be okay. Thank you for the review, it was fucking awesome, I can't wait for your next.**

GeneCo:Sustaining the Genetic Opera

Chapter: There Will Be Blood

There was a group of people in a dark room that was obviously underground. A tv sat in the corner and the news was on, it was dead silent other than the newscaster's voice.

_"The assassination attempt was a failure, from what we've heard. According to our source, none of the Largos have died although one is in critical condition and may not make it. We've not been told for sure which member of the family that is but our source speculates that it's Amber Sweet. _

_Once again, no one had been pronounced dead. We have been told that Owen Largo and Luigi Largo were also shot, but that Pavi Largo was not even present for this. No word yet on where they were shot or how they are doing. As soon as we know anything at all, we'll be sure to broadcast it at once._

_News on the Assassins are that they're members of the Rebellion that Luigi threatened not long ago at a press conference. Source says the shooter is dead but his companions are still alive and in custody. _

_For those who don't remember that press conference, here's what the eldest Largo had to say about this group then: " _Said the newscaster, the tv then proceeded to show the press conference when Owen was introduced to the world.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife as a man walked to the tv and turned the volume down.

"Unacceptable!" he suddenly shouted, making everyone in the room flinch. He paced in front of the television, no one dared move.

"Who authorised this attack?" asked the man, his voice calm again. After a brief moment, a man near him stood up.

"I did, sir." said the younger man.

"Do you have any idea what you've cost us? We can't afford mistakes!"

"Sir, you told me it couldn't look as though it came from you. You said it had to be sloppy but not too sloppy, I thought this was perfect." argued the young man. The older man, who seemed to be in charge, pulled out a gun and shot him in the head in front of everyone. Everyone flinched, but no one dared to speak out or move at all, they barely breathed.

"Plans are changed. We no longer have ultimate surprise on our side. Not only did you imbociles cost us three of our best men, you failed to make sure Luigi Largo was killed. He was the main fucking target for a reason. Would anyone like to explain that reason?" asked the man in charge.

"He'll go for revenge, Sir." said someone in the crowd. The man in charge nodded in the direction the voice came from.

"Correct. That will not be normal revenge, children. That will be revenge that means not only is he after our blood, he's after our families. He will not stop slaughtering us and our siblings, wives, or children in the streets until he's dead or all of us are. That is what your idiocy has brought down upon us. I hope you're prepared to fight, because he will no longer accept surrender. Arm yourselves. Stay prepared, we don't have long." said the man in charge, then he turned the tv volume back up and walked out.

Xxxxxx

Luigi stumbled out of the elevator, with Lisa's help, only to be nearly barrelled over by Shilo as she dragged him into an urgent hug. He didn't even recognise her at first but soon hugged back as best he could.

"I have to get to Owen and Amber." he muttered.

"Okay, I'm coming with you." she replied. Shilo went to his other side and copied Lisa in helping keep him on his feet. They started walking towards the way the stretchers had gone. The secretary who'd sent the rebels up ran towards him, tears in her eyes.

" ! I'm so sorry, I-" she started, he cut her off but kept walking, the secretary keeping up with them.

"Shut the fuck up. Just keep the press out of here, send me my Russian, wake up Pavi, block the windows in the lounge by the bar, send every head member of staff and all personal GenTerns to the lounge for a meeting, and have the Police Commisioner meet there too." he finished, waving her off and ignoring his lightheadedness.

As they reached the hospital entrance, nurses ran out with a wheelchair.

"No, damn it, I'm fucking walking!" he snapped at them.

"Maybe you should sit, it might be safer." said Shilo, still walking.

"No. And that's final." he answered, stubbornly. Shilo burned to reply but figured right now it was just best to not argue with him.

Eventually, much slower than if he'd just agreed to a wheelchair, they made it to the waiting room outside the operating rooms.

"Where's Owen and Amber?" he demanded to the nurses in the area.

"They're both in emergency surgery, Sir. Please sit down, we need to get you hooked to a blood transfusion." replied one of the nurses.

"I want to see my son and my sister, damn it." he replied, not sitting down. By this time, Shilo's patience couldn't handle his stubborness any longer.

"God damn it, Luigi, sit down! You're no good to either of them if you've passed out!" she snapped. Everyone but Lisa and Luigi looked at her in total shock, wondering if she had a death wish. Luigi turned to her, glaring briefly, then his expression softened a little bit.

"Fine." he sighed, turning back to the nurse and scowling, daring her to express triumph of any sort. He sat in the chair that was pulled up for him and rolled up one of his sleeves. It was oddly silent while another nurse hurried over with a bag of blood and an IV cord, inserting it into his arm and backing away.

"At least give me a fucking update!" he suddenly snapped, not able to handle the silence or wondering any longer. One of the nurses hurried into both operating rooms then rushed back out.

"Sir, your son is almost out to go to his own room for recovery. They pulled the bullet out and stitched the artery that had been severed. He's going to be fine. Your sister is...well, we don't yet know if she's going to make it." said the nurse, nervously. Luigi felt his heart go from relieved to dropping into the pit of his stomach.

"How the fuck do you not know?! This isn't 1912, for fuck's sake!" he shouted, his temper surfacing through fear.

"She was hit numerous times, Sir. She has internal bleeding as well as external, we're doing all we can."

"Well that's not fucking good enough! Make her okay!" he shouted. The nurse winced and rushed into one of the operating rooms.

Shilo sat next to Luigi and grabbed his free hand, squeezing it.

"Do you want some water?" asked Lisa.

"No, I want a fucking scotch." he replied. She sighed and shook her head.

"Luigi, you're in the middle of a blood transfusion, I can't give you alcohol. All you can have is water til you're finished." answered Lisa. He glared at her and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine, go get me water." he said. She nodded and strode off.

He leaned back and rested the back of his head against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to control the rage of different emotions inside of him.

"It's going to be okay." said Shilo, softly.

"How do you know?" he asked, his voice sounding cracked and hurt rather than sharp. She rested her head on his shoulder, noticing his crisp shirt was a little damp from sweat.

"I have hope." she replied.

"That doesn't change shit."

"Yes it can. If you give up hope, there's no point for anything anymore."

"Just because I hope she'll be okay doesn't mean she will."

"True. But just because you think she won't be okay doesn't mean such." replied Shilo. He didn't respond immediately. The only sounds for a few moments were the ticking of the clock and distant grumble of voices from the lounge.

"I failed them, Shilo." he whispered, suddenly.

"What?" she asked, straightening up and looking at him.

"I'm supposed to protect them, I failed."

"No, don't think like that." she replied. He didn't get the chance to respond as they both looked towards the sound of someone sprinting towards them.

Pavi skidded to a stop in front of them, catching his breath and looking alarmed.

"Fratello..." panted Pavi, seeming lost for words. He looked terrified.

"They're alive, for now." said Luigi, his voice sounding a little weak.

"Jen told-a me what-a happened...will they-a be okay?" asked Pavi, looking at least a little heartbroken.

"Owen will. They uh, they don't know yet about Amber." replied Luigi. Pavi's shoulders seemed to visibly slump, he took in the sight of the blood bag hooked up to his brother and a sudden expression of guilt came upon his face.

"I should-a have-a been there." said Pavi. Shilo gave him the same look she'd given Luigi earlier.

"Don't be silly. You'd have just gotten hurt as well. Both of you need to just aim your concerns towards if Amber is gonna be okay, not what you should or shouldn't have done." replied Shilo.

The brothers didn't say anything and a deafening silence consumed them.

"Fuck." muttered Luigi, hating the silence.

"Where's Erin?" asked Shilo.

"She's-a sleeping. I didn't want to-a wake-a her." replied Pavi.

Before either could say anything more, Luigi let go of Shilo's hand and stood up, pulling the IV out of his arm as he did so. She glared at him and Pavi seemed unphased.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Shilo.

"I don't need any more fucking blood and these fucking nurses never came back to tell me shit or to take it out." explained Luigi, ignoring the tiny trickle of blood that oozed out from where he'd extracted the IV. He turned to Pavi to say something but was distracted by the mean, grisled man he'd called for.

Anton Torshivik stood at ease in the doorway to the waiting room. His face was expressionless, he seemed to be waiting for orders.

"You know what's happened?" asked Luigi, looking the fearsome man in the eye.

"Yes, Sir." was the curt answer.

"Are the Dogs ready?"

"The majority."

"What about those that aren't?" asked Luigi, barely curious.

"With your approval, I was going to have them executed to prove that we will not accept weakness."

"Fine. How are you doing that?" answered Luigi, ignoring the feel of Shilo's astonished glare directed at him.

"I was going to have the other soldiers beat them to death. It strengthens the men and shows me who will obey any and every order."

"Good, I like it." replied Luigi, nodding. He didn't want good men in his army, he wanted angry, vicious dogs who would obey any order. Dogs that lived for bloodshed, whether justified or not.

"What are your orders, Sir?" asked Anton.

"Arm them, mobilize them. I want them to comb the island, pull out any and every rebel and relation to a rebel that they can find. That training camp I gave you? Well, it's not gonna be for training anymore. Put them all there, interrogate them, find them all, those who won't behave or give you answers, make examples out of them so that the others will be too terrified to disobey. You do whatever you have to. The law doesn't apply to you, other than what I order. Understood?" asked Luigi, still looking the man in the eye.

"Yes, Sir." answered Anton. He gave a salute then marched out. After watching him leave, Luigi turned his attention to the gaze that was burning through him. He didn't see the disgust he kept expecting to see but he did see contempt.

"How can you approve something like that?" she asked. He felt annoyance poke at the sleeping tiger known as his temper.

"How can you ask me that when my sister and son are in hospital beds?!" he replied, his voice rising.

Pavi stepped between them, glancing at them both with raised eyebrows.

"Now is-a not-a the time to-a be fighting about-a who thinks-a what is-a wrong or right." stated Pavi, his voice even and calm in contrast to the whirlwind of emotions inside of him. Luigi and Shilo didn't even seem to notice he'd spoken or moved.

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" said Shilo, her voice rising as well.

"You've got the same fucking problem your father used to have! You're an idealist in a shit world! There is no right anymore! What's left of earth is nothing but a cesspool that closely resembles Hell! You do what you can to survive and what you want to be happy! It took your mother dying for you father to ever fucking realise that! What's it gonna take for you?!" shouted Luigi, completely ignoring the attention he was attracting, as usual. Due to what had happened he was cuaght between hysterically crying or losing his temper and preferred to do the latter.

"What gives you the right to bring either of them into this?! You want to start opening up wounds?! Fine! I can play that game too!" she started, Pavi interrupted her.

"Silenzioso! Entrambi di tu!" shouted Pavi, glaring at both of them for getting so out of hand. This time he successfully distracted them from their argument. Shilo's gaze snapped to him in confusion and Luigi glared at him.

"What?" asked Shilo.

"He said be quiet, both of us." answered Luigi, his voice a bit kinder. He turned and started pacing.

Shilo felt her eyes start watering, and wiped the tears away, turning. Pavi sighed, shook his head and walked over to the seats, sitting down.

After an awkward silence that seemed to last forever, Luigi marched out of the waiting room towards the lounge. Pavi watched him go and sighed again, Shilo turned.

"Where'd he go?" she asked.

"That-a way." answered Pavi, pointing towards the lounge. Shilo glanced in that direction and sat down next to Pavi.

Luigi ignored the crowd he'd ordered to gather and went straight to the bar. The old man was sitting there, waiting for him. Without even having to speak, a scotch on the rocks was set down in front of him. He took it quickly, downing it all in one go, then turned to face the crowd.

The windows had been covered, like he'd asked and only the staff he'd ordered present was there. No press, no common workers, just the people he'd asked for. Perhaps he wouldn't fire or stab that secretary afterall.

"In case anyone here doesn't know what's happened, I'll catch you all up and clear away any rumours. Everything said in this room stays in here, or you'll find yourselves meeting one of my knives. Anyone object to that?" asked Luigi.

No one moved or spoke. Much of these people had only ever spoken to Luigi or had his attention once.

"Good. Rebels attempted assassination. Owen, Amber, and myself were all shot. I'm fine, Owen will be fine, we don't know yet about Amber. When I said I was willing to wage war with the rebels, I meant it. For one, security here will be much tighter. Everywhere. For your wellbeings and to make sure you aren't forced to do something stupid because of your position here, you will all stay here 24 hours a day until this is fully resolved. Any objections to that?"

A few people looked at each other and seemed to want to speak, only one man was courageous enough to do so. The ex police comissioner who'd refused to join Anton's army.

"Some of us have families, Mister Largo. What if they go after _our _families?" he asked. Luigi sighed.

"Those of you with families can have them brought here as well. However, every member of your family that you bring will be interrogated. The only exceptions will be children under the age of 12." stated Luigi. A lot of the crowd looked relieved but confused. The few that looked outraged didn't say anything, except for the ex comissioner.

"Interrogated? For what?" he asked.

"For ties to the rebels. There's more of them than you'd think." answered Luigi, ignoring the man's outrage.

"And who'll be doing the interrogating? Your Nazis that you stole my cops for?!" accused the man.

Luigi glared at the man and suddenly whipped his scotch glass across the room at him. As always an athletic man, if the ex comissioner hadn't ducked, the glass would've busted in his face rather than on the wall behind him.

"Your cops are being put to much better fucking use. Now, I was thinking of making you the head of security here but if you ever, _ever _question me again I will fuck you up beyond any sort of fucking repair! Understand me, cocksucker?!" shouted Luigi, making everyone wince. The older man seemed to shrink a little bit but didn't say anything.

"I asked you a fucking question, you piece of shit." snarled Luigi, his furious gaze burning through the ex comissioner.

"I understand." was the answer, in a small voice.

"Good. Now, for the rest of you. If any of you know anyone involved with the rebels or anything about them at all, talk to one of the secretaries and she will set up a time for you to meet my General. Should you knowingly provide false information, you will be punished." said Luigi, he'd intended to say more but one of the nurses was trying to get his attention. He nodded at her and turned back to the crowd.

"I want one of the secretaries here to take a list of all who are in here before they leave. You go get your families then you come right back and check in. If you're not back by midnight, I'll assume you've switched sides and you'll be hunted as well. You're all dismissed." finished Luigi, then he grabbed another glass of scotch from the bartender who seemed to have an understanding pity in his eyes.

"Don't fucking look at me like that." said Luigi.

"It's not disapproval, Sir." replied the barman.

"What is it, then?" asked Luigi, not entirely caring but now wanting to stall as much as possible. He was afraid of what he'd be told about Amber.

"Well, I've watched you around here since you were making the transition from a boy to a young man. I know what you're going through right now. I suppose if there's a term for what you're asking about, it would be Paternal Understanding." answered the barman.

Luigi stared at him for a moment, a bit astounded at what the man had said to him. The old man gave him a small smile and turned to start cleaning used glasses.

Luigi stayed there a brief moment then made his way over to the nurse, trying to control his nerves.

Xxxxxx

Owen was rolled into a different room that seemed much more comfortable and was obviously used for long recoveries. He couldn't feel anything in his leg and found himself very tired. He felt them lift him off the stretcher and gently set him onto the softer hospital bed.

"Where's my dad?" he croaked, his voice rough from the medication they'd given him.

"He's out in the waiting room. We'll let him come in but we need to put you to sleep and you need to rest for a few hours." answered one of the nurses. She put a needle into part of the IV tube, injected the medication, and walked out.

Owen relaxed and didn't try to fight it, although he did think he felt eyes on him from over by the window just before he passed out.

***( I'm aware that's a slightly shit way to end the chapter but I needed to end it fairly soon...please leave me a review.)***


	21. Beds and Battlefields

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**LinaNamiStar: To hear that my story makes you speechless is amazing to me. Really, I'm glad you love it. The fact that you say you can clearly see the characters in this makes me even happier because that's one of the most important things for me to do. Thank you for all your compliments. And Luigi usually won't admit it, but he is very paternal. I completely believe that you didn't mock the rebellion concept. It's only common sense that having people rebel against a Largo while they rule is going to be entertaining. I'm sure our stories will end differently and whatnot, it's no big deal anyway. I'm really happy that the ending is good, too. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**Sailor Onyx Pluto: I meant for the cliffhanger, I know, I'm evil like that. I wanted it to sound a bit Nazi-like to perhaps create conflicting feelings towards Luigi. Also, it's as harsh as I could come up with for now and Luigi would have an extremely harsh response, anyone who knows his character would know that. I'm not sure yet what the ex comissioner will do, we'll find out. Glad you're hangin in there. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**Pink Midnight Angel: Epic, huh? Fuck yea. I'm slowly unhinging your sanity...and I'm too selfish to stop, sorry, but you'll have to make due with being insane by the time I'm finished. This kinda is sadistic porn, so your mum is kinda right. I'll accept that name. Haha. I didn't want to make the rebels full, definitive characters separately yet. I just wanted it to seem as if you were eavesdropping on them and they're just shadows for now. I think it keep them threatening, which is what I was trying to do. I almost want to say that I'll kill off whoever I like, but, killing Luigi would mean I'd have to kill myself in return and I'm not prepared to do that. Besides, it's Luigi fucking Largo, nothin can kill him. There's nothin wrong with you, I've been scolding myself for not having it happen yet, they'll have sex. I promise. I know, I think dragging it out long enough makes it okay for me to make it simple and still have it have been worth waiting for. I understand your ramble, lol. YES! I MADE YOU FEEL ASSAULTED! I'm a sadist, I accept that. I haven't decided yet if Anton is on our side or not, there is something about him and I'm not sure yet of exactly what it is. I'm fucking writing this and I don't even know yet, bear with me. You don't like the camp idea because it's extremely Nazish. I meant it to be like that. I want to create mixed feelings for Luigi's response because his response was always going to be very extreme. You might never see it, you might get thrown right into it, I'm not sure yet. Best you've ever read? Shit...I feel very honoured, thank you. Damn you, you figured it out. It is Graves, maybe...I might have to change that now...Don't yet know what I'm gonna do with Amber, we'll see. Yea, the comissioner is pushin his luck. From this point on, they'll all be emtional chapters. So, ha! I'm getting really sadistic about this...somethin's wrong with me. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**WARNING: um..I was gonna write a warning, then I realised that if you've read this far, that you must be able to handle gore, sex, and naughty language or you wouldn't be here...so...no more warnings from this point on. You can all be surprised when sex or gore comes up. **

GeneCo: Sustaining the Genetic Opera

Chapter: Beds and Battlefields

Muscled men stood shirtless at attention, blood covered their hands and chests, even their faces. Some of them had salty tears mixing with the blood of a once fellow soldier, guilt and self hatred written on their expressions for the deed they'd just willingly committed. Only one man stepped up and refused to follow the order, and so was also added to the pile of pulverised meat that once was dozens of men.

The General marched through their ranks, looking into each of their eyes and happy with what he found, though no smile split his firm features. In each man's eyes, he saw determination, cruelty, bloodlust, some anger, some guilt, some self loathing. Above all, he saw what he'd demanded be instilled in each of them, pure loyalty. The rest just came with continuing to be loyal to him, slowly but surely they'd be vicious creatures, just like him.

He reached the front of the lines and stared at them all. They stared forwards, the way they were supposed to, but every one of them had their ears wired to hear any word he spoke.

"You have all done well. You have completed your training. Those of you still standing are not just soldiers, dogs, or friends. You are all brothers. You will shed blood together, yours and your enemy's. You are a pack, you are wolves. Tell me, do wolves fight amongst each other?" asked Anton.

"No, Sir." answered one man, in a strong, loud voice.

"Incorrect, Sir. Yes, they do, Sir." answered another man. Anton turned to the second speaker.

"What do wolves fight over amongst each other?" asked Anton.

"Control, Sir. They fight over who will be the alpha male, Sir."

"Good. I am the alpha male here, if you want to fight a fellow wolf, you fight me. If you fight me, you'd better fight to kill, because if you don't, I will kill you. Now, any of you who would challenge me for control, step forward now." ordered Anton, his voice not a snarl but held the authority that made every man there shrink.

No one moved, they barely breathed. Anton held the silence for five full minutes, watching them all sweat and accept being inferior.

"Now, you." he said, looking at the second speaker. The soldier looked at him, almost fearfully, but respectfully and obedient.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked.

"Kill him. I will not accept ignorance in this pack." answered Anton, pointing at the first speaker who'd answered incorrectly. The first man stepped forward and held his head high, refusing to show weakness even in this moment.

The second speaker went to him, without hesitation, and began to pummel the other man with his fists, kicking him once he finally fell to the ground. For five more minutes, the only sounds were the panting of the two men, the sounds of fists pummling flesh, blood splattering, and the sickening sound of bone cracking.

The second speaker stepped back and returned to his place at attention, fresh blood crawling down his skin. Anton nodded his approval.

"You will suit up and arm yourselves. We move out and begin our mission tonight. Fall out." ordered Anton.

Xxxxxx

He watched the young man fall asleep and decided to wait outside, figuring that someone would go back in there to sit with the young man or to check on him. He couldn't risk being seen.

Shaking his head, he barely refrained from punching himself in the face. Guilt slammed into him from all sides, overwhelming a conscience he thought he'd lost a long time ago.

He slid further down to a spot where he could see into the hospital room but anyone glancing out the window wouldn't see him. Graverobber's guilty gaze rested on the sleeping man he thought might be one of the only true friends he'd ever had. He resolved to wait there until Owen woke up, trying to forgive himself until that happened.

"At least he's alright." mumbled Graves, trying to justify it to himself. It lighted the dead weight of guilt a little bit. Especially since he had no idea that Owen wasn't the only one who'd been shot.

Xxxxxx

Luigi walked over to the nurse, marvelling at just how heavy his legs seemed to feel. His gaze caught Shilo and Pavi in the distance, sitting next to each other and talking nervously. Slowly, he yanked his gaze from them and faced the nurse and whatever news she had, head on.

"What?" he asked, not actually making the conscious decision to speak but doing so anyway. Fear had settled in his heart, painfully cold, and forcing warmth into his stomach where it rolled into a ball of dizzying nausea.

"Amber is out of surgery." replied the nurse. Terrified by how he looked. She wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or try to kill her.

"Is she okay or not?" he asked, his voice weak. Strength seemed to have failed him for the first time in a long time.

"We're not certain, Sir."

"Why not?" he asked, not even having the energy to curse the raw emotion that sounded in his voice.

"She's still unconscious, Sir. If she wakes up within the next twelve hours, then we'll know she's alright." answered the nurse, her voice less business-like now and more sympathetic.

"Twelve hours." he repeated, looking down and sighing, trying to get control of himself.

"Yes, Sir. The odds aren't currently in her favour but-" she said.

"Don't give me that statistical bullshit. I don't believe any of it." he said, not sharply, though.

"I'm only saying that-"

"And I'm only fucking saying. I was given barely a twenty percent chance of living when I got my heart replaced, my father was being told to plan my funeral and it didn't happen. So, don't give me that bullshit." he answered, looking back up. His voice was still weak and he wasn't showing anger, but she knew better than to press him.

"Of course, Sir."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in her recovery room."

"Can I see her yet?"

"Yes." she said. He marched past her, watching Pavi and Shilo stand up as he approached.

"Well?" asked Pavi, fidgeting nervously.

"We can see her. They don't know if she'll be okay but we can see her." answered Luigi.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" asked Shilo.

"Did you want to come in?" asked Luigi.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I should." answered Shilo.

"I'll stay with her." said a woman's voice behind Luigi. They all turned to look at her as she made her way to Pavi, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"Okay, I'll stay out here." said Shilo, more comfortable with the idea of waiting with Erin than with going into the other room.

Luigi nodded and Pavi separated himself from Erin, the two brothers hesitantly walking into the next room.

Erin and Shilo sat down, watching the two men walk away, neither speaking for a few moments. Shilo's curiosity was the one to break the silence.

"How did you find out what happened?" asked Shilo, knowing Pavi and Erin had been in bed.

"Well, Pavi didn't wake me up when he left the room but I woke up without him there anyway. Barely two minutes after I woke up, one of my assistants tried to get a hold of me. I talked to her and she told me what was all over the news. I'm a little upset that Pavi didn't wake me up but I don't know if he didn't know what had happened yet or if he just didn't want me to have to deal with this." answered Erin, Shilo nodded.

"I was down here, talking to the bartender and watched them roll Owen right past me. I followed them for a few minutes and Owen told me what happened."

"Is he okay?" asked Erin, only knowing what her assistant could gather from the news.

"Yeah, he's okay. He had the bullet removed immediately and he's in a recovery room sleeping. They said he'll be fine. I don't know if that means he'll be completely fine in a few weeks or limp for the rest of his life, though. He's alive, that's what matters."

"What about Luigi? I saw all the blood on his shirt and I know he was hit too."

"He's okay physically. Mentally, he won't be okay until he knows Amber is. I hate seeing him fall apart like this." said Shilo, eyes prickling with tears due to the emotional toll of the evening's events.

"I know. I kinda feel bad for you there. Pavi, when he's upset, he'll talk about it. He'll talk or cry or whatever he needs to do to feel better. Luigi is the kind of guy who'd let all the sadness and worry well up inside of him and then have a hysterical breakdown a week from now. That's not healthy at all."

"Yeah, I know. Reminds me of my Dad a little bit there. He'd always stay firm and not let a tear fall so that I could feel like I had an anchor, no matter what had happened." replied Shilo, feeling a few more tears start to well up as her father crossed her mind. It was silent for a few moments until Erin spoke again.

"I'd probably be crying right now, just so you know. In fact, I might randomly start crying within the next ten minutes. I'm just still in shock right now and that's why I'm so calm." she explained. Shilo smiled.

"I know how you feel, that's how I was earlier."

Before Erin could respond, a man walked into the waiting room. They didn't know who it was until they looked up at him. He simply nodded as a greeting, his face firmly expressionless, as he was too stubborn to show any worry whatsoever.

"Is she out of surgery?" he asked, his heavy Cockney accent sounding strange in this room and situation.

"Yeah, she's in her recovery room. Luigi and Pavi just walked in there to see her." answered Erin.

"Which room is it?" he asked.

"That one, but you might wanna wait til they're done." said Shilo, pointing at the room the brothers had just walked into.

"Thanks but I'll go in now." answered Sick Boy, walking away and to the next room.

Xxxxxx

When Luigi and Pavi stepped into the room, both couldn't even comprehend the image before them. Their sister had numerous tubes hooked into her, sending IV fluids, blood, oxygen, or just keeping her vitals ticking on a machine. They both might have started crying or going into a righteous rage had they not been so unprepared to ever see her this way.

They'd both seen her recovering in a hospital bed before, due to all the surgeries she'd gotten over the years. But this was a whole new ballgame. It truly looked like what it was, she was fighting for her life against near impossible odds. Luigi and Pavi had seen each other in that situation but never their little sister, they never thought they'd ever see her in that scary spot of uncertainty. At least they'd hoped to never see her there and that made up their logic that it would never happen.

Luigi walked past Pavi who still seemed shell shocked, and sat in a chair right next to her bed. Seeing his brother move seemed to snap Pavi back into reality and he stood next to both of them, staring down at Amber. Luigi grabbed his sister's hand, ignoring the little device that monitored her pulse, and stared at her face that seeed so at peace as if she was just taking a well needed nap.

"Amber, I know you can hear me. I need you to wake up. We need you to wake up. Pavi and I are here, you need to come back to us. I know you can do it. Carmella, Amber, whatever name you want to go by, you're our sister. We love you and we need you to come back to us." said Luigi, his voice stronger than he felt. Pavi set a comforting hand on her leg.

"Si, Sorella. Wake-a up, please." he whispered, not bothering to hold back the tears that began easing their way down his cheeks.

"I'll stay here, at least until she wakes up." said Luigi, not looking at Pavi.

"I'll stay-a too."

"You don't have to." said a voice behind them. They both turned, surprised at seeing Sick Boy.

"What?" asked Luigi.

"You two don't have to stay, I will. And Sean is on his way down here too." answered Sick Boy.

"Look, it's my job to take care of her, I'm staying. You go." answered Luigi.

"With all due respect, it's your job to care for her until someone else comes along to do it completely."

"And that someone else is you?" asked Luigi, skeptical and confused.

"Yea, it is. You were shot too and you've both got worried birds in the waiting room. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Amber, you two can go get some rest and ease your women's worrying." said Sick Boy. Pavi looked at him curiously, almost with a smile.

"No." answered Luigi, stubborn as always.

"Fratello, he-a makes a good-a point." said Pavi. Luigi looked at him, trying to decide if it really was best to go, there was nothing else he could do.

After a four minute long silence, in which Luigi mentally weighed his options and fought a dilemma, the eldest Largo stood.

"Alright. But I swear to fucking God, if you fail to let me know immediately if she wakes up or if something else happens, I will gut you like a fucking pig. Got it?" he threatened.

"Got it." answered Sick Boy. Luigi walked past him, stopping and looking at Amber one more time before leaving the room with Pavi at his heels. Sick Boy took the seat Luigi had been in, his eyes gluing to her, hoping with everything in him that she'd wake up.

Pavi walked to Erin back in the waiting room, she stood as he approached.

"Let's-a go to-a bed. There's nothing-a else that we-a can do." said Pavi, still feeling tired and pulling Erin to him for comfort.

"Okay." she replied, nodding. Pavi led her out.

Luigi stood for a moment, neither him nor Shilo speaking.

"I need to check on Owen before we go." he said, suddenly, then walked into another room. Shilo got up and followed, waiting in the doorway as Luigi walked to his sleeping son.

He pushed hair off of Owen's forehead and stared down at him, grateful to whatever higher power kept his son to only one bullet hole. Sighing, and not wanting to wake the boy, he walked back out of the room.

Back in the hallway, Shilo grabbed his hand as they started walking back to the elevator. It was a silent walk, neither knowing what to say or if they should say in the elevator, the doors closed and it starting moving up, the only sound between them was breathing.

The elevator opened again and they walked down the hall to his room, opening the door and going in. Shilo hadn't let go of his hand and watched him shut the door with a sigh. When he turned back to her, she surprised both of them by suddenly but gently pulling him into a kiss.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips back against hers, suddenly feeling a little relieved and as if this whole night had just been a dream. He felt her let go of his hand and start to run her fingers through his hair, effectively making him forget about everything else but her. He slid his hands down her sides, stopping at her rear end and picking her up.

Upon him picking her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist instinctively. Breaking the kiss due to desperate need for air and looking at him, he looked back letting his emotions be completely bare. It was that moment, that expression on his face and look in his eyes that told her more than anything he could've said or done that he loved her.

He watched a strange look pass over her face but before he could say anything, she crushed her lips to his again. Surprised, he kissed back just intensely, walking over the bed in the process. He lay her down on her back and kicked off his shoes, breaking the kiss and moving his lips to her neck as his hands pushed her dress up.

She felt one of his hands glide behind her back and unzip her dress, pulling her arms from around his neck, she started unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up to slide her dress off of her, pulling it down to her waist then deciding he didn't want to move. In order to stay where he was, he just ripped the dress down the front. She squeaked in surprise then slightly glared at him.

"I liked this dress." she pouted, but pulled him back down anyway. He smirked and pressed his lips against her collarbone, his hands sliding behind her to unclasp her bra. He pulled her bra off completely, absently tossing it aside as leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again.

She returned to unbuttoning his shirt, finally completing the task as his tongue slipped into her mouth and tanlged with her own. Moaning at the taste, she pushed his shirt off of him and slid her hands down his scarred chest. Around the scars and beneath the areas of hair, his skin was soft and slight electric shocks seemed to pass between the two, raidiating from wherever she touched.

He separated their lips to trail kisses down to her neck as his hands slid to her waist. He felt her hands sliding down his chest and was completely surprised at the sensations aroused by such a simple action. He'd bedded plenty of women, maybe not as many as Pavi but fairly close, and never felt this before. It scared him a little bit but excited him more.

Feeling his hands sliding down her bare skin gave her shivers, the good kind. She was more nervous than she had possibly been in her entire life but also didn't want anything else right now. She grabbed his belt and started undoing it but felt his teeth nip the soft spot under her ear and lost all motor functions before she could finish, letting out a half gasp half moan.

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and started to drag them down her thighs, his lips traveling to the middle of her chest. Once fully off, he tossed the garment aside and pushed his own pants down and away, in only his boxers now. He slid one arm under her back and lifted her up briefly to pull her dress out from under her and toss it aside as well.

She went to wrap her legs back around him and was momentarily confused when he stopped her from doing so. He slid down her body further and leaned down, putting her legs on his shoulders. She swallowed nervously when she realised what he intended to do, gasping loudly when he pressed his lips against the outer part of her folds.

A smile curling his lips a bit at her gasp, his own impatience struck him and he pushed his tongue past her folds to press it against her clit, earning a loud and surprised moan in response. He felt one of her hands grab ahold of his hair and pushed his tongue inside of her, his teeth grazing against her clit, causing her hips to start bucking against him.

The hand in his hair tugged without her deciding to tug, her other hand tightly gripping the sheets for something to hold onto. Her head spinning and pressure winding up like a spring in her core.

He noticed that it wasn't going to take her much longer to see stars and reached down to push his boxers off. By the time they hit the floor, she shouted out in ecstasy. He lapped up her juices then took her legs off his shoulders, pressing kisses against her stomach and slowly up to her neck as he straddled her hips.

She pulled his lips against hers again, surprised but far from turned off to taste herself on his kiss. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, keeping eye contact as he set himself right against her throbbing entrance.

"You still want to do this?" he asked, his voice hushed as if speaking in regular volume would break the moment.

"Yes." she replied, also hushed, her legs tightening around him.

"I'll do everything I can to not hurt you, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt at all."

"I know."

"Do whatever you've gotta do. Shout, scratch, whatever. If you want me to stop, just say so."

"Okay." she replied, one hand at the back of his head, the other at the middle of his back. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling briefly. Then, he thrust in, not all the way, but far enough to break down her wall. She cried out, her nails digging crimson trenches in his back.

He stayed still, pressing kisses against her neck and whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry, that's the worst it'll be, I promise, babe." his voice uncharacteristically soothing, gentle, and apologetic. Her hand still at the back of his head threaded through his hair and held him to her as she waited for the pain to ease away.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers again, leaning to press his lips against hers. She pressed back weakly at first, then applying more pressure before they broke apart. He took that as his cue to move again and started to pull out and push back in slowly, causing gasps and winces from her as pleasure started to creep up behind pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, pausing at one of her gasps. She moved her hips against his slightly in response.

"No, don't stop." she panted. He barely resisted the urge to get rough due to excitement at those words, somehow finding the strength to continue thrusting back in slowly.

Pain began to fade and pleasure moved in to take over within just a few moments, the friction that had hurt suddenly seeming to be exactly what she needed. She began to move her hips to meet his more, her legs wrapped tight around him.

He began to thrust a little faster, pushing himself in a bit deeper, bringing loud moans from her lips. He started to groan with each thrust, her tightness almost pushing him over the edge too early. His mouth latched on to one of her breasts, his tongue flicking back and forth across the nipple.

From the motions of his tongue and his movements inside of her, she felt pressure building up in her core again, her hips suddenly moving without instruction. Her hands clutched at his back for support, her hips moving faster than she was aware they could as her heat searched for even more friction.

His thrusts became a little faster, his hips plunging his member almost all the way inside of her. She moaned at every thrust and his groans got louder, his lips moving up to her neck. She was almost spilling over the edge of ecstasy again and he could tell. To bring her to that wonderful free fall, he bit down on her neck somewhat roughly as he gave a fast thrust that pushed him in as deep as he could go.

Her spring of pressure released and it was like an explosion in her core, her mind became numb and she wasn't even consciously aware of crying out his name. He couldn't hold himself at bay any longer by that point and gave one final thrust, also burying himself completely within her, and let himself come, a loud moan of her name escaping him.

Covered in sweat, exhaustion from this and the entire day taking over him, he collapsed on her, his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and they both lay there panting for a few minutes, no noise but their shared breathing and slowing heart beats.

After he'd gotten his breathing under control and mustered the energy to move again, he pushed himself up and out of her. He yanked the blanket out from under them and pulled it over their naked bodies as she snuggled up against him. He rolled to his side and pulled her body flush against his own, smiling at her. He was pleased and relieved to see her smile back.

She pressed her lips against his, sharing a lingering kiss, then stared into his eyes when they broke apart.

"I love you." she said, not ever making the conscious decision to say it but not regretting it once it left her lips. He stared back and she thought this was the first time his expression hid absolutely nothing about how he actually felt. Every bit of rawness, strength, and weakness was completely visible. He looked more human than she'd ever seen him.

"And I love you." he replied, his blue eyes looking tired. She snuggled against his chest, smiling when his arms wrapped around her, and closed her own eyes. His lips pressed against her forehead as his eyes quickly shut, exhaustion taking over him.

Xxxxxx

The soldiers lined up in a huge circle surrounding the edge of the island, the signal was given and they all began to march forward, scanning for any signs of life. Their mission had begun and they had a lot of work to do. Anton was leading the men on the more dangerous side of the island, where many gangs spent their time amongst the dead.

Little did these gangs or other citizens of the island know that there would soon be many, many more added to the dead the city of Sanitarium was built on top of.

***( Okay, first off: I'm sorry that took so long to finish writing. It was the sex scene that took me a full week to write, I'd do one or two paragraphs, then my mind would stop working and writer's block would bitch slap me and I'd have to go back to it the next day.**

**Secondly: ...shit's about to get real up in this bitch. So...review. Or I'll just kill everyone. Not just all these characters but all of you as well. The whole fucking world.)****


	22. Battle Begins

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**LinaNamiStar: I have issues gettin used to it too, but he does have a soft side. It's just hidden away til his heart decides to grow three sizes. Ha. I love wolves and for some reason the usage of references to them just seems to pop out of me, I don't even notice til someone says something about it. It works though. Anton is supposed to remind you of a dictator. Just sayin. I appreciate that you say that rather then yell at me for writing "smut". If you want to skip it cause you're uncomfortable, please feel free to. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. I won't kill you, you reviewed. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**Erin: I do enjoy it, I'd apologise but I enjoy this too much. Luigi compared himself to Stalin, he compared Rotti to Hitler. Stalin didn't have camps but he didn't need them. He had Siberia, the world's most feared prison. I'm hoping the "camp" Luigi is having be used is more like Siberia, rather than a Nazi camp. I can't help but add history repetition into my stories. Like I said to the other reviewer, I just love wolves. I put them in without really noticing it. I felt it was time for some fighting and blood, there will be much more to come. The soldiers won't be fighting each other anymore, that was just for their final training. Yes, Graves is a perfect mix of hidden emotions and outward apathy. I'm really glad he's on character. I don't know how to deal with emotional Luigi either, it makes me just want to snatch him up and hold him. We'll hear the verdict on Amber in this chapter, hopefully. Pavi doesn't know how to deal, either. He's got a physically broken sister and an emotionally shattered big brother, he doesn't know who to turn to or what to do. Yes, Luke will be showing up more and more from this point on. FUCK YES! I'm so glad it was as epic as I wanted it to be. See? The waiting part was important. There will be SSSOOOO much more sex and violence from here on out...The chapters will probably get longer so I can fit it all in. (giggity). Thank God I'm better than that shite. If this did get published and made, I'd get to meet Bill, so trust me, I wish it would too. Luigi had to be "sweet" during it, he loves her and didn't want to hurt her. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next. **

GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter: Battle Begins

Owen slowly opened his eyes, still feeling tired but unable to sleep any longer. It took him a moment to realise where he was, he groaned once he figured it out. His leg was starting to throb faintly and that was likely what had woken him up. He heard what sounded like wheezy snoring from by his window and turned to look.

Even though it was shadowy over there, he knew exactly who was just outside the window. Chuckling softly he looked around his bed for any small object. Someone had brought in a stress ball and left it on the bedside table, probably to help him deal with the pain in his leg until the medications kicked in.

He grabbed the stress ball, sat up straighter, and whipped it as close to the head of the man outside his window as possible.

Graves felt something hit his temple and jumped up, instantly ready to have to fight someone. He heard someone trying to not laugh loudly but failing miserably and looked into the window of the hospital room. He saw Owen, laughter calming down to a smirk and beckoning him into the room.

Graverobber climbed into the hospital room, warily glancing through the door window into the hallway. He then walked to Owen's bed, shaking his head at the young man.

"Jackass." he muttered.

"I'm not the one creepin outside hospital windows." chuckled Owen, wincing a moment later as the pain in his leg started the throb a bit more. Graves saw the wince and guilt crashed down on him again.

"I'm sorry, man." said Graves. The younger man looked at him in confusion.

"What are ya talking about? You didn't do this to me. Since when did you get so damn sentimental?" joked Owen.

"Since I could've prevented this." replied Graves, not meeting his friend's eyes. Owen's light hearted expression fell.

"What do you mean?" he asked, warily.

"I mean I watched those guys walk right into this building, Owen. They walked right past me, I knew they were up to something and I did nothing about it." confessed Graves.

"You what?" asked Owen, his voice embodying the hurt he felt.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry...sorry, huh? All you had to do..._All you had to do was tell someone! Make an anonymous call to the police or something!_" snarled Owen, the temper he'd inherited from his father snapping at this. Graves had no reply as his friend's eyes flashed exactly like the man who used to scare the shit out of him, Owen took a few deep breaths before breaking the silence.

"I could've lost all I've got left, Graves. I just got to connect with my own father and his family. Literally, just got to. In the blink of an eye they could've all been in body bags today, following my mother right down into the god damned pits that you prowl all the fucking time. That I can live with because it didn't fully happen but now I hear this? That my friend, my own fucking friend who I've done countless things for, could've prevented this completely? If I wasn't bedridden right now, I'd beat the fucking shit out of you, Graves." said Owen, anger clear in his voice. Graverobber's head was down, his eyes staring at his feet.

"At least you're okay." muttered Graves.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know how my dad or my aunt are."

"What?" asked Graves, caught off guard.

"You didn't hear it all? I'm not the only one who was shot. Dad was hit and so was Amber. I think Dad's probably alright, it looked like a minor wound from what I saw. Amber, on the other hand, I don't even know if she's still alive." said Owen, Graves felt his heart sink more than he thought it could. He couldn't give two shits about Luigi, the two had never liked each other anyway, but Amber was hit too.

Graves was brought out of his thoughts when Owen groaned in pain.

"Look, I'll get out of your hair so you can call the nurse for more meds. Unless you wanted me here?" said Graverobber. Owen shook his head.

"No, man. I need the meds right now. I'll talk to you later. Don't come back til I'm not pissed off any longer." said Owen, pushing the button for the nurse.

Graves didn't know what else to say so he left, climbing out of the window and trying to figure out how he was going to find where Amber was being kept. If she was still alive, that is.

Xxxxxx

The armed forces moved further and further into the city, pushing people back. Many had already been forced onto trucks and taken to the camp. Those that were permitted to stay in their homes watched in awe and fury, a lot of fear as these soldiers made their way through.

At random intervals, gunfire would ring out as someone tried to fight against the army and was shot down, their body tossed into any near pit. Eventually, word had spread from neighbor to neighbor that it was futile to fight against this force.

As word spread further about what was happening, a lot of people didn't believe it until it was too late and they saw it for themselves. Others tried to hurry into the main square for some sort of refuge and to protest. Few made it there and those that did were immediately arrested by the armed forces-turned-police-officers that were stationed in the square.

The internet itself that only worked for this island was completely shut down. It was the first electronic black out since the world collapsed years ago and Sanitarium Island came into existance. TV stations were cut off, all radio stations practically destroyed, the only lights that were left to work were streetlights and in only the houses that contained no people that had to be taken to the camps.

Anarchy and revolt nearly broke out, but was quickly squashed. It was relatively quiet and quick until they reached the main square where the rebels had gathered and were waiting to battle on presumably their last stand.

Xxxxxx

Luigi felt himself waking up but didn't open his eyes just yet, wanting to see if he still might fall back to sleep. Feeling relaxed, he suddenly remembered the night before and slowly opened his eyes. His sight registered a peacefully sleeping Shilo and he smiled, feeling something warm in his heart as he looked at her.

He leaned forward gently and pressed his lips against her forehead then lay his head back on the pillow, just watching her sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he watched her, but eventually her breathing pattern changed and her eyes slowly opened. Seeing him, her face split into a smile.

"Hi." she muttered, blushing slightly, not yet used to these situations. His hand cupped the side of her face softly, smiling at her.

"Feel alright?" he asked, his hand sliding down her body to rest on her hip. She scooted a little closer to him and felt a somewhat painful throb between her legs, despite the warm feeling of his hand on her hip. He saw her wince and felt slightly guilty.

"You're hurtin, huh?" he asked.

"A litte bit. I'm pretty sure that's normal, though." she said, her hand trailing the scratches she'd inflicted on his back.

"It is, I just hate to think I'm the cause, in a way." he replied, thumb rubbing back and forth on her hip.

"It's okay. It won't last, I'm sure. Besides, it's a bit like a good type of pain when you think about it." she said, looking at him.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, it's like...It's like a scar, in a way." she said, hand moving from his back to his chest and tracing his scars subconsciously.

"Like a scar?" he asked, brow furrowing, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"Yeah. Scars hurt when you first get them but then become memories. Some scars aren't visible and have no trace of ever being there while others last forever. They can represent good memories or bad ones. This was a good one, regardless of whether or not it hurts." she explained, giving him a small smile.

He sighed softly and pressed his lips against hers. She pressed back, letting a squeak of surprise through the kiss when he pulled her leg across his side. She broke the kiss and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." he said, remembering she'd be too sore to do anything more just yet.

"You, Sir, get out of hand a bit quickly, don't you?" she accused, a teasing expression on her face.

"Me? No, no, no. It's all your fault." he replied, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Right, yep. Cause I'm the guy who at the snap of fingers goes from a gentle kiss to trying to rip the other person's clothes off with no warning." she said, sarcastically.

"Exactly. You're out of control." he replied, completely straight faced. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're ridiculous." she chuckled, moving her leg back. He smiled at her and rolled onto his back, putting a hand behind his head and sighing. She moved over and lay her head on his chest, listening to the metallic ticking for a while.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Shi." he said, softly, almost sounding defeated. She looked up at him, startled by the sudden change.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do if Amber doesn't make it. I...I couldn't handle that. I'm the oldest, dammit. I'm supposed to go before either of them, I can't lose them." he said, voice almost cracking. She moved off of his chest and up so her head was next to his, running a hand through his ruffled hair.

"You won't. She's going to be okay." she said, he looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. It's called hope. If you don't have hope, you've got nothing left." she said, looking back at him. He was silent for a few moments, looking down. She put her hand under his chin and brought his gaze back to hers.

"Please look at me, I love looking into your eyes." she said, he did.

"Hope only gets me so far, hon." he replied, his voice cracking.

"She'll be okay and so will you. Just hold on to hope." she said, looking into the blue of his eyes. He looked back, hiding nothing, just like the night before. When he opened his mouth to respond, however, he was cut off by sounds of gunfire from the street.

Eyes wide and expression fearful, she glanced at the windows then looked back to him.

"I gotta get up." he said. She moved away from him, watching him get off the bed and start pulling clothes on.

"You're not going out there." she stated, almost ordered.

"I might eventually."

"No, Luigi, you won't." she replied, ordering this time, her voice firm as fear shuttled through her.

"Look-" he began.

"No, you look. Look at your shoulder, that was their first attack on you and you'd be dead if it wasn't for Owen having been present. Now look at me and understand the fact that I need you. I need you to be here, to be okay." she said, sitting up, voice shakey as she tried to control her emotions. Gunfire continued to ring out from the streets below, seeming to be closer to the building and as though more guns had joined the fray.

He glanced at his shoulder where the patch was more red than white and probably needed to be changed. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at her.

"I won't go out there until the situation is under control. However, you need to look at me and understand what my position is. I have a duty and a responsibility to restore order to this Island. Doing that means that my enemies need to fear me, as well as that I need to wipe out those that are willing to act. I can't do that from behind a desk. I won't do that from behind a desk. I'm tougher than you think. You have to give me some trust." he explained to her, keeping his voice as calm as he could. He sat down on the side of the bed after buttoning his shirt up and tucking it into his pants. Using a hand to cup the side of her face, he looked at her. She put her hand over his.

"I can't lose you too." she whispered, fighting tears. Leaning his forehead against hers, his thumb wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You won't. I promise. No matter what happens, you won't lose me." he vowed, closing the space between them and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed back hard, sighing when he broke the kiss a moment later.

"You come back to me tonight." she said, giving a small smile when he grinned.

"I plan on it." he replied, pulling away and standing. Pulling his jacket on, he went to the door and left without another word. Heaving a shakey sigh, she lay back down, on his side of the bed, and tried to quiet her fears.

Xxxxxx

The sound of faint beeps and familiar snoring registered in her mind before memories began to replay on the back of her closed eyelids. Bright flashes then a sudden feeling of scalding pain in several places. Suddenly remembering seeing those bold bastards pull guns out, her eyes snapped open.

The room around her was dimly lit and it wasn't her room. Looking around, she stopped when she found the source of the snoring. A stocky, tattooed man was in the chair right next to her bed, chin resting on his chest as he slept.

Looking at herself, she saw tubes in her body in a few places and felt the oxygen tubes in her nostrils. Without knowing it, a whimper of fear escaped her. The man next to her woke up immediately and slid a big hand into hers, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Amber...Amber, it's alright." his gruff voice promised. She turned to him, starting to shake in shock. He got up and sat on the bed, sliding his arms around her when she suddenly clung to him. His hand rubbing her back, he reached over briefly and pressed the nurse button.

Another memory crossed her mind and a new fear arose in her. She remembered seeing a bullet go through what looked like her brother's chest before feeling any pain and blacking out.

"Wh...where's Luigi? Is he okay? Please say he's okay..." she begged, starting to cry.

"Shh, shh. He's fine. It's all okay. You're okay, too. Calm down, love." he said, his deep, rough voice oddly soothing to her. She had stopped panting and calmed down by the time a nurse came in and checked her vitals. Luke ordered that the nurse find Luigi and let him know Amber was awake then returned to comforting her.

Xxxxxx

Pavi walked into Luigi's office, expecting him to be here any moment since the gunfire in the streets hadn't yet ceased. Sitting down in his usual chair, he wondered why on Earth he couldn't just peacefully recover from the best surgery he'd ever gotten. The annoyance usually present with his brother showed as he scowled, tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair.

Heaving a sigh, he got up and walked to the window, looking down at the chaos in the street. There was likely over a hundred people down there, not counting the soldiers trying to advance on the rebels. Some civilians had waited too late to run or hide and were caught in the crossfires, being mistaken for rebels or being used as human shields by either side. In some places, you could barely tell the difference between the two main forces since they'd dropped their rifles and turned to hand to hand combat.

Hearing the elevator ding, he knew his brother was finally here but continued to stare down into the war zone.

"I haven't looked yet. How bad?" he heard Luigi's voice ask, as the older man's footsteps came towards him.

"Very-a bad, fratello." replied Pavi, feeling as though he'd seen this before. In a way he had, their father had been able to take over almost thirty years ago when a rebellion had taken place, dislodging the order of things. Rotti had been able to slip a hand around the Island's throat while the Russains and the Patriots, the name the rebels then had taken, were too busy fighting for control.

Luigi had come over to stand next to Pavi now, looking down at the street finally.

"Fuckin idiots." muttered the older brother.

"What are-a we going-a to-a do?" asked Pavi. Luigi heaved a sigh and walked over to his desk and hit the talk button on the intercom.

"Who's down there?" he asked, Pavi realized he was talking to the front desk downstairs. A frightened woman's voice answered.

"K...k..Karen. Bullets are starting to make it through some of the windows, Sir." she squeaked, both brothers could hear the truth of her words in the background.

"Are all the building's security forces down there?"

"Yes, Sir, they're waiting to do anything until people start trying to come in."

"I want half of them to get down to the armory, grab everything they can carry, and meet me on the roof." ordered Luigi, Pavi turned from the window now, giving his brother a confused look.

"Y..yes, Sir." squeaked the woman. The intercom went dead.

"What-a are you-a planning, fratello?"

Before Luigi could answer, the elevator dinged again and two women walked in. One was a nurse and the other was Raven.

"Sir, -" began the nurse, Luigi cut her off.

"Not now, god dammit, if you haven't noticed I've got a war goin on outside." he snapped, waving for her to go away. She hesitated slightly, then did, getting back in the elevator and disappearing.

"Sir?" asked Raven.

"Did you not just fucking hear me?" he asked, snapping again. Raven shrank back slightly then grabbed whatever internal courage she had.

"Is Owen okay? I tried to find him but then the fight outside started and no one would give me any fucking directions. I just want to know if he's okay." she said, letting her frustration out. Luigi raised his eyebrows at her, first threateningly then almost amused.

"He's fine, firstly. Secondly, don't you ever talk to me like that again." he said, not sounding very angry as he said it. Pavi breathed a slight sigh of relief, having thought for sure that Raven was about to be ripped in two.

"I'm sorry. Where is he?" asked Raven.

"In a fucking hospital room."

"Please tell me which one, Sir."

"No." he said. She looked stunned for a moment, not understanding why she couldn't go see the man she was supposed to take care of.

"Why not?" she asked, annoyance in her voice again.

"Because you're gonna stay in here and do something for me."

"What?"

"You know how to work the camera system in here, I assume?"

"Yes, Lisa showed me how to do all of that." she replied, still confused. Pavi joined her in that department as he still couldn't figure out what the hell his brother was doing.

"I'm gonna be on the roof in a few minutes and I want you to have a camera up there, aimed at me and showing on the billboards. Make sure my voice is projected too." he instructed.

"Um...okay. Why?"

"Because, I'm about to order quite a lot of people to their deaths and I want them to see me do it." he answered, walking past her and Pavi to the elevator. Pavi and Raven exchanged an astonished look before the younger man quickly followed his brother in order to go up with him.

***( yes, I'm intentionally leaving you with a cliffhanger. It motivates me more. If you were concerned with Luigi "going soft", next chapter shall prove you wrong, don't worry. **

**Leave me a review, thanks for reading. I'll post next as soon as I can)***


	23. Bloodbath

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Reviewers: I recieved no reviews for the last chapter at the time of posting this. That's why there's no shoutouts or review responses here. **

GeneCo: Sustaining the Genetic Opera

Chapter 23: Bloodbath

As the nurse administered more pain medication, Owen looked at the bullets starting to whiz through the wall every couple moments. The nurse kept flinching and was about to give him a sedative when he grabbed her arm.

"No. Where's the clothes I came here in?" he asked, looking at her.

"I...I have to-" she began, impatience pricked at his temper and he squeezed her wrist painfully.

"Answer my question." he snarled.

"O..o..over there." she squeaked, nodding her head to a closet.

"I had a gun holster with a revolver in it, bring it to me along with the extra rounds I had in my coat pocket." he responded, voice calm as ever. She nodded and he let go of her arm, watching her hurry to the closet and bring back everything he asked for.

Pulling the gun out of the holster, he checked to be sure it still had most a round left in it, then cocked the hammer back. The nurse took a step back and he laughed at her.

"What? Think I'm planning on shooting you?" he asked.

"Are..are..are you?" she stammered.

"I might, if you don't bring me a bottle of whiskey within the next ten minutes." he replied, smiling at her as if he'd just complemented her attire. Looking thoroughly confused, she hesitated for a moment, then scurried out of the room.

Wishing he had a cigarette, he watched the doorway and window warily, listening and waiting. A moment later, one of the rebels tried climbing through the window that had been left open. He got halfway into the room, then looked up to see Owen flash him a wolfish grin before a bullet crashed through his skull and he crumpled back to the ground.

Cocking the gun again, he watched and waited for more.

Xxxxxx

Sick Boy was still holding Amber, comforting her, when a pale man climbed through the window suddenly. Jumping up, ready to fight, thinking it was someone involved in the battle raging outside, the tattooed man balled his hands into fists.

"Graves?" croaked Amber.

"Now's not a friendly time to be hoppin in windows, mate." said Sick Boy, cracking his knuckles. Amber closed a hand around one of his fists.

"No, it's okay. What are you doing here?" she asked Graverobber. The pale man heaved a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall.

"I thought you were dead. Fuckin A..." he muttered.

"Well I'm not doing fantastic, that's for fucking sure." she replied in a bitchy tone.

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry." said Graves, looking overwhelmed with guilt.

"For what?" she asked, confused and more than a little testy.

"I could've prevented this, Amber, I'm so sorry. I saw them go in, I should've stopped them, I-" he began, he was cut off when the vase that had been on her bedside table narrowly missed his head and smashed against the wall next to him. Apparently, as hurt as she was, she could still throw things pretty well.

"Fuck you." she snarled, cold fury in her eyes.

"Amber-"

"Fuck you. Get out. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Amber, please lis-"

"Shut the fuck up, Graves! You're a selfish cunt! Now, get out!" she shouted at him, wishing she had more things to throw.

Head down, he climbed back out the window.

Xxxxxx

Out on the roof, the crisp night air whipped at any skin that was bared to it, the cold chilling to the bone. Luigi set men with machine guns to aim at the crowd beneath them, he and another had sniper rifles.

Aiming down at the crowd, he looked for rebels leading the charge and along with the man beside him, picked them off one by one until the rebels were confused and looking for instruction as they frantically tried to fight. When half the mass dropped their weapons and surrendered, Luigi put the rifle down and waited for the rest to do the same.

It didn't take long for those that still stood to realize that without clear leaders, they were done for. Dropping their guns as well, with a few still trying to fight and being easily shot down, the firing suddenly ceased. The GeneCo guards and soldiers below picked up the weapons and lined all the living rebels up, keeping loaded weapons on the prisoners.

"Send all the people at the camp to the town square where the rest are circled, now." Luigi ordered into a walkie. Watching his brother, Pavi suddenly felt overwhelming dread as he realized, before anyone else, what Luigi planned to do.

There was fifteen minutes of confused, orderly, and fearful silence as those from the camp joined the rebels lined up on the street. Men, women, and some children seeing their friends and family members that were living ran to them, grateful to be free and seeing their loved ones again.

Silence fell again as the billboard and all the tvs showed Luigi on the roof, all attention went to him.

"Those of you who still breath, ask yourselves, was it worth it? Here I stand, alive, well, breathing. My brother is here next to me, my son is in a hospital bed and doing just fine. Here's what's happened to your assassins." began Luigi. At his words, the men who'd led the attack in his office were dropped, ropes around thier necks, from the billboard.

"My sister is still alive as well. You've accomplished nothing but what's about to come in a few moments. Do you know yet what that is? Do you have any idea what you've brought down on yourselves?" he asked, silence still followed his words so he continued.

"When you meet God, tell him who sent you. Tell him why and tell him about the everlasting stain you're going to leave on my streets." he said, waving a signal to his machine gunners. They and the men guarding on the street opened fire. In a matter of seconds, every single man, woman, and child left alive within the Rebels was crumpled in a bloody heap on the road.

"Men. You will pick up the bodies but don't you dare attempt to remove the bloodstain. Let this forever be a warning as to what will come of challenging me. I will have your respect. If I can't have your love, god dammit, I _will_ have your fear." he finished, leaving the rest of the Island's residents with a terrifying glare before the cameras cut off.

A dead silence followed, only being broken by the occaissional gunshot from soldiers making certain all the rebels were dead. The guards on the roof with himself and Pavi were stunned at their own actions and now a bit more scared of their king than they had been previously, as was everyone else left alive on the Island.

A Russain voice crackled through Luigi's walkie.

"Sir?" it asked.

"What?" Luigi answered.

"Orders of those that remain, Sir."

"Toss the dead in a designated pile by the camp, put up a sign that let's anyone who passes know exactly who they are and why they're dead. The men that are hanging, leave them there." he ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

"Was that all, General?"

"No, Sir. Once myself and my men are finished, what are our orders?"

"You're the Island's police now. Rotate men in and out of patrols. That's all for now."

"Yes, Sir." replied Anton, the walkie went dead and Luigi stowed it away in his coat pocket. Turning to his awestruck brother, he sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, fratello." replied Pavi, at peace with his older brother's decisions. Luigi nodded and they left the roof.

Walking back into the office, Raven looked at them with wide eyes as they approached.

"Now, do you have a problem?" asked Luigi, hands in his pockets.

"No. Where's Owen?" she asked, lying but still just wanting to find the young man.

"He's-a in the-a hospital. Room-a 3." said Pavi. A wave of relief crashed upon her visibly and she hurried out, knowing or at least hoping he didn't want her for anything else. Luigi turned to his brother with a slight glare.

"You know, I'm pretty fuckin sure she was talkin to me." he said.

"Give-a it-a a rest, fratello. She did-a what-a you wanted her to-a do, it's only-a fair to finally-a let her go see-a the person she's-a supposed to take care-a of." replied Pavi, looking tired. Luigi sighed and nodded.

"Alright, fair enough. I-" before he could finish, his intercom beeped. Walking over to the desk, he pressed the talk button.

"What?" he asked. One of his secretary's, Kelly, answered him.

"I have a note here from the hospital that says to tell you Amber woke up, Sir." she said. Pavi seemed to wake up more and both brothers breathed a huge sigh of relief, literally.

"Okay, we'll be down." he answered, the intercom went dead. Without a word between them, they hurried to the elevator and headed down.

Xxxxxx

Lisa and Shilo had gone to the window when the firing had suddenly ceased and stayed there, watching. Awestruck, frightened, and almost disgusted. When it was all over and the clean up began, they slowly moved away. Shilo dropping back onto the bed.

"Oh my God..." she muttered, for the tenth time since she'd gone to the window.

"Are you okay?" asked Lisa, concerned, a little shaken up herself.

"No, no, I'm not very okay."

"You realize you can't have expected anything less from him in this situation, right?"

"He just had women and children slaughtered in the street! That's not defense or war!" exclaimed Shilo.

"And this isn't my fight. You need to talk to him about this." replied Lisa, calmly. Shilo didn't say anything else, just looking down at her hands. After a few more moments of silence, Lisa spoke again.

"If you don't need me, I should probably see if he needs me to run any errands."

"It's fine. You can go. I'll be fine til he gets back." replied Shilo, not looking up. Realizing she needed her space, Lisa walked out. Shilo heaved a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose, not noticing this was one of her father's habits she'd picked up over the years.

Getting up, she walked into the bathroom, knowing a hot bath would help her relax and give her time to think.

Xxxxxx

Walking quickly but not letting herself run, Raven made her way through the hospital and found room three. She walked in to see Owen still laying in the hospital bed which was sat up as a seat, smoking a cigarette with a whiskey bottle on the table next to him. His revolver was in his hand but he was clearly relaxed, not watching the window anymore. Two dead bodies lay on the floor beneath the window.

She walked over to him, eyes scanning for any more injuries, he smiled at her when she approached.

"Hey, Doll, how's it goin?" he asked, as though they were sitting on a beach during a vacation.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've got a smoke, a drink, and you're here. So, I'd say I'm just fine." he replied, still smiling. She sighed and dropped into the chair next to his bed, running a hand through her dark hair.

"And your bullet wound?" she muttered.

"Just in my thigh. Right as rain, no problems. I think I might leave tonight."

"They're letting you go tonight?"

"They aren't letting me do anything, I don't need them to let me. You can take care of me, I want to sleep in my own bed." he replied, still smiling. She considered arguing with him but decided against it.

"Okay." she replied, just happy he was alright.

Xxxxxx

On their way down, the elevator stopped at a floor and let Lisa in. Not saying a word, she joined the brothers as it continued it's path to the main floor

"How's Shilo?" asked Luigi, breaking the silence.

"Awake and fairly upset." replied Lisa. He heaved a sigh.

"I said that-" he began, she turned to him and cut him off.

"You don't have to argue with me. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her and that's that you need to talk to her." she said. He didn't say anything else and the elevator stopped, doors opening.

"We're going to see Amber, I don't need anything right now." said Luigi, walking past her and out. Pavi gave her a small, understanding smile then followed his brother.

Looking at the shattered glass on the floors and bullet holes as they walked, they marvelled at the fact that very few people in the building seemed to be hurt. More fearful glances than usual were passed their way, more or less Luigi's way, as they continued towards the hospital.

***(Okay, I realize that the last two chapters have been much shorter than usual, I just wanted to break down the battle, that's all. Please leave me some reviews, it might be a while til the next chapter is up but the process will be much quicker if I get reviews. Thanks for reading)***


	24. Reunions And Trust

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Sailor Onyx Pluto: Thank you, the talk will pan out a bit messily. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next. **

GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter 24: Reunions and Trust

The brothers reached Amber's room and walked in. Neither she or the tattooed man holding her noticed their entrance.

Feeling a wave of relief crash down upon him, Luigi was barely able to utter her name.

"Amber..." he nearly whispered. She pulled away from Sick Boy and he hurried over as she saw him and started crying again in her own relief. The fighter moved out of the way and Luigi pulled her into a hug as best he could without bumping the machines she was attached to.

She cried against her eldest brother's shoulder, clinging to him. Pavi went over to the other side of the bed and hugged her as well, his arm halfway around Luigi to do so. She reached over and grabbed Pavi's hand, squeezing it. They stayed like that for several minutes, not realizing this was the first time in years that they'd all openly shown affection towards each other at the same moment.

Finally separating as a nurse came in to administer more medication, Pavi stayed seated on her bed but Luigi stood up and out of the way. Amber lay back down, still holding Pavi's hand as the nurse gave her a sedative.

"Is everything okay now?" asked Amber, her voice rough from crying.

"Si, fratello fixed-a everything." answered Pavi in a soft voice. Luig glanced at him in surprise for the rare praise then nodded at his sister.

"Everything's okay and it'll stay okay. You just let the doctors get you better, understand?" asked Luigi, half giving an order.

"Don't tell me what to do." she replied in a snippy tone but her face split into a smile nontheless. Luigi smiled back.

"Fine." he replied.

"She..um..Sir, she needs to rest." said the nurse, hesitantly, afraid to cross any boundaries with the fearsome Largo.

"Alright. Come on, Pavi. We'll be back again tomorrow." answered Luigi. Pavi kisses his sister's temple and got up.

"Dormi bene, sorella." said Pavi, smiling at Amber. She nodded, her eyes already drifting closed. They gazed at her for a moment until she fell asleep then Luigi beckoned Sick Boy into the hall. The bulky man followed the brothers out.

"Yea?" asked Sick Boy.

"What's your interest in my sister?" asked Luigi, Pavi couldn't refrain from a groan of annoyance.

"Fratello, does it-a really-a matter right this-a second?" he asked. Luigi gave his brother a brief glare.

"Yes, shithead, it matters right now. Shut up and let us talk." answered Luigi. Pavi rolled his eyes at his brother, surprised when he wasn't smacked in the head for it.

"I don't really know." said Sick Boy.

"Don't give me that shit. I want a straight answer."

"Fine. I consider her a friend, I suppose. We haven't known each other long."

"Well she likes you. I can tell, I know her well enough. If she's just a friend, or just a lover, she needs to know. I need to know. You told me you were gonna take care of her, I wanna know how." demanded Luigi.

"I was thinking about dating her, if that's what you're asking. That'd be how. I stand by what I said, regardless of what happens between her and I. No, I'm not in love with her but I've no idea if that'll change in two weeks or two years." answered Sick Boy. Luigi thought for a moment then nodded, Pavi watching in amusement rather than annoyance now.

"Alright. Then date her. Take care of her. You break her heart, I'll break your legs. Got it?" asked Luigi. Pavi grinned, not having expected the conversation to go this way. Sick Boy reluctantly nodded, not liking being told what to do, even though it's what he was going to do anyway.

"Got it." he answered.

"Good. And I want your real name. The public can just know your fighting name but if you're potentially family or at least close to family, I will know your full real name." demanded Luigi.

"It's Luke Buxton. My first name was Charles but I always went by Luke. I want to stick to just that." answered Sick Boy. Luigi nodded.

"Alright, Luke. Don't disappoint me. By the way, where in the hell is Sean?" asked Luigi.

"He came down for a bit then left to go help with clean up." said Luke.

"It is-a a disaster-a zone." interjected Pavi.

"Good, he should be doin some sort of work." replied Luigi.

"I'm gonna go back in there with her." said Luke. Luigi nodded and the broad shouldered man left. The brothers walked down the hallway a while before the eldest spoke again.

"I want you to go back to resting as well, you still haven't had the time to fully recover from your surgery yet." ordered Luigi.

"Fratello-"

"No arguing with me, Pavi. Just do it. I don't need you in a hospital bed, too." said Luigi, cutting him off. The younger man sighed.

"Fine, fratello. I'll see-a you tomorrow." said Pavi, walking past his brother to go back to his room.

Luigi watched him go and turned down the hall and into room three. Raven was sitting next to Owen's bed, looking a little frustrated, while Owen sipped on whiskey. Two GeneCo employees were carrying out the bodies of dead rebels when Luigi walked in.

"You alright?" asked Luigi. His son looked up at him.

"Yep. All good. Leavin tonight." replied Owen.

"No, you're not. You're gonna stay here for as long as the doctors deem it necessary." argued Luigi. Now annoyed, Owen narrowed his gaze.

"No, I'm leaving. I hate hospitals." he replied, voice firm.

"Owen! I'm not fuckin arguin with you. You're stayin and that's final."

"You don't have to argue with me, you're not telling me what to do." said Owen, defiantly. Luigi glared at him and Raven looked between the two, terrified that things were about to spin out of control way too fast.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, boy, but I'm in charge here. I say you stay, that means you fuckin stay."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but it's a little late to be playing Daddy In Charge." replied Owen, his voice cold. Luigi walked over and yanked the whiskey bottle out of his son's hand.

"You're done drinkin tonight." said Luigi, assuming it was just the alcohol. Owen yanked the bottle out of his fathers hands and whipped it against the wall.

"Fine, but on my fucking terms, old man." he snarled.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Did you treat your god damn mother like this?!" Luigi shouted at him, glaring.

"Sometimes. Funny though, she said you did the same. Seems we're both mean drunks." replied Owen, coldly. Luigi resisted the urge to smack him and pressed the nurse button next to the bed. They glared at each other in silence, Raven still sitting in the chair terrified.

"Yes, Sir?" asked the nurse, hurrying in.

"This boy is not to leave this room until the doctor deems him healthy enough to be discharged from care. He is not to be drinking alcohol while he's here, and he is not in charge of anyone, I am. If you have to use force to restrain him, do so. If you have to sedate him, do so." ordered Luigi. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, Sir." she said.

"You can't fucking do that!" shouted Owen.

"Yes, I fucking can. Get better, get sober, then fucking talk to me without acting like an ungrateful little prick." snarled Luigi.

"Fuck you! _I'm _not the ungrateful one here!"

"Oh, I am?! Tell me just fucking how I am!"

"She loved you! She fuckin loved you and you knew it! You used her and complained that no one cared! You think I'm stupid? She told me EVERYTHING!" shouted Owen, in nearly full rage now. The alcohol having brought out internal bitterness and fury.

"Don't you fucking talk to me about your mother! You wanna talk about all that, we'll do it when you're sober!" shouted Luigi, trying to keep cool. He turned to the nurse.

"Sedate him." ordered Luigi. The nurse walked over, using Luigi for cover from any resistance and put a sedative into one of the IV tubes. Reduced to tiredly glaring at his father, Owen was silent as it quickly went to work, putting him to sleep in a matter of seconds.

"Should I stay here?" asked Raven. Luigi sighed.

"If you want but you heard my orders. He gets none of that. He starts throwin a fit, you have the nurse come sedate him again." answered Luigi. Raven nodded.

Luigi watched his son for a few moments, wondering where in the hell all that came from, then walked out.

Xxxxxx

Pavi was walking towards his room when he caught Erin in the hallway, not saying a word, he just pulled her into a hug and held her against him. Too relieved that each other were okay after that battle, they just stood like that in the hall for a few minutes.

When they finally made their way to the room they just undressed in silence and got in bed together, cuddling against each other.

Erin lay her head on his chest, just breathing in his scent and feeling his heart beat against his soft skin. Closing her eyes, she set her hand on his stomach. A smile split her face when she felt his hand cover hers as his other arm went around her, holding her to him.

"I love you, Pavi." she said softly.

"I love-a you too, Erin." he muttered in his soft voice, letting his eyes close, only now realizing just how tired he was.

In a matter of minutes, they were both in a deep sleep, relieved and resting.

Xxxxxx

Graverobber walked through the alleys, not paying any attention to where he was nor caring where he was. A few people had tried to stop him for Z but he ignored them. He could have made a fortune tonight, after what everyone had seen but he didn't care.

Riddled with guilt and hurt, he just wanted to disappear. He paid no attention to time, never knowing how long it took him to reach an end of the island. Walking through the dirt and trash, he reached the edge, the tip of his boots touching the dirty water that seemed to span out forever.

He sat down on a flat part of the ground and gazed out at the ocean. Thinking, memories passing through his mind, replaying how he should've acted on the day of the assassination attempt. He wondered how difficult it would be to leave the island completely. Maybe not forever but just for some time, to clear his head, to maybe change altogether.

Even just to explore what else was left after the destruction, riots, wars, and revolutions that happened before this island was even founded as Sanitarium Island.

"I bet it wouldn't be too hard." he muttered.

Xxxxxx

Walking back into his room, he sighed. Taking off his coat and shoes, he saw the bathroom light on and heard the tub draining. He went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants, undressing completely and pulling just those on. Leaving his clothes in a pile for Lisa to get in the morning, he sat down in his recliner.

Just as he sat down, Shilo walked out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She saw him and an angry expression formed on her face but she didn't say anything, only walked over to the bed and lay down.

Brow furrowed in confusion, he turned his head towards her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, putting the tv remote back down. She didn't answer so he stood up, looking at her.

"Hello? What's your problem?" he asked, feeling annoyed and sick of people being pissed at him for no apparent reason.

"I really don't want to fight again. Let me go to sleep." she answered through clenched teeth.

"Fuck that. What's your fucking problem?" he retorted. She sat up.

"You fucking call massacring women and children defense?!" she asked, her voice raised.

"I did what had to be done. We've been over this shit. You're not gonna like all my decisions. " he replied.

"What if that was me down there? Or Owen and someone else did that? Would your fuckin answer still be the same?!"

"I did this so that it wouldn't be you or Owen down there! You think that if the rebels won or any of them or their families survived tonight that me, my family, or anyone I loved wouldn't have been down there being exterminated by a firing squad?!" he shouted back, frustrated that she wasn't understanding.

"You can't tell me there was no other way!"

"There wasn't any other way! You've got the same fucking problem your father had! All you see is the good, the ethical or morally right decision! That doesn't work anymore! It works in family, around people you love but it doesn't work in politics or out there with enemies!" he argued.

"It has to work, there's no reason it shouldn't!"

"Bullshit, Shilo! The world isn't like this anymore! If it was, your mother would never have been killed!" he replied. She opened her mouth to shout back then his words hit her.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly. His words finally registered with him and he kicked himself internally. She never knew exactly what had happened.

"Shilo, I-" he started slowly. She cut him off.

"What the fuck did that mean, Luigi? What don't I know?" she asked. He took a deep breath and went over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"Your father didn't kill your mother, accidentally or not." he said.

"What happened?" she asked, anger still in her tone.

"Someone your father talked to, trusted to a degree, went to his house and managed to sneak poison in the lab on orders from my father. Nathan probably had the cure but it was swapped with the poison." explained Luigi, voice shaking slightly, fearing what he knew her next question would be.

"How do you know this?" she asked quietly.

"Because I...I did the swap." he answered, almost in a whisper. He looked in her eyes when he spoke then looked down, not able to bear seeing her response. It was deathly silent for a second then she smacked him with all the strength she possessed. He winced but didn't move. Without wasting a second, she hit him again and again, stopping only once her hand hurt.

The side of his face red from her smacks, he finally looked back up to see tears silently streaming down her cheeks as she held her hand gingerly.

"Shilo, I'm sorry." he said quietly. She shook her head at him.

"How dare you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Shi-" he began, she cut him off once more.

"How dare you say you love me after having done that? How dare you hide that from me? I spent my entire life without my mother because of you. You, you son of a bitch, and you lay here just a few hours ago and tell me you love me?" she challenged, still silently crying.

"I do love you-"

"That nearly killed me with her, you didn't care then, why should you care now?"

"God dammit, Shilo, please let me speak." he pleaded.

"Fine, speak." she said, hesitantly.

"I didn't know you. Your mother hated me and I never liked her. I was worse then than I am now. I was bitter, spiteful, hateful towards everyone, even those I cared about. A big part of that was because my father had completely stopped showing any love for me, even openly admitted to regretting my life being saved from that surgery. I just wanted him to care about me, to be proud of me. I told him that and he told me I had to sneak that into Nathan's lab for him. He fucking took advantage of it. I know that's no excuse and I'm so, so sorry, Shilo. I do love you, I never thought I would but I do. Please, please don't hate me." he pleaded, finishing his speech. He reached out to grab her hand and she smacked his hand away.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." she said, moving to turn and lay down. He grabbed her and forced her to stay facing him.

"We have to talk about this, we have to." he replied, looking at her.

"But it hurts! I can't talk about it anymore!" she shouted at him, starting to cry harder. Luigi felt part of his heart break, seeing her innocence in such matters. The pain from the past and not knowing how to deal with this had turned her into a little girl again.

"I know it hurts, I know it's hard! These things are and there's nothing you can do to change that! But it'll be hell of a lot harder if we just let this fester and then lose each other forever. Do you still love me?" he asked. She looked at him, noting that there was bruising forming on the side of his face from when she smacked him. Her answer came out without her thinking about it.

"Yes." she breathed. Resisting the urge to pull her to him, he asked another question.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"I don't know, Luigi I already feel guilty for still loving you." she answered.

"I'm sorry, Shilo. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are but that was my mother, Luigi." she replied, voice shaking. He just looked at her, hoping.

"Can we go to bed now?" she asked after a moment's silence. He nodded.

"Yea." he said, getting up. She grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I was goin to the couch." he answered. She shook her head and pulled him back down.

"No, I want you with me." she said. He managed to smile at her and lay down, pulling the covers over them both.

She snuggled against him and he put his arms around her, relieved despite not knowing if he was going to be forgiven or not. Leaning in, he kissed her forhead.

"I love you, Shilo." he said again, leaning his head down and against hers.

"I love you too, Luigi." she replied, quietly, resting against his chest.

They lay awake for a long time, in silence before he fell asleep. She lay there longer, thinking, trying to figure out if she was somehow betraying her parents by loving him. Trying to fight the feeling of betrayal because she loved where she was, she loved him and being with him, despite it all.

After battling with her thoughts for nearly another hour, she finally passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Translations:

"Dormi bene, sorella." - "Sleep well, sister."


	25. Early Morning Hours

I don't own Repo The Genetic Opera or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **I know I've been off this story for a long time. I couldn't help it. I went forever without the long reviews that got my brain moving for a new chapter. By the time I got a bunch or real long reviews again, I couldn't come up with anything more. This will be a short chapter and probably not a good one but a necessary one to try and get me back into this story. I do not want to lose it entirely. So bear with me. Thank you to those who come back to read this chapter, I understand if you wouldn't. Also, no review responses for this chapter, I just don't have the time to go back and answer, I would like to start anew with them.

GeneCo: Sustaining The Genetic Opera

Chapter 25: Early Morning Hours

A long while after he felt himself wake up, blue eyes slowly opened to the room faintly lit by early morning light. His scarred chest rose with an inhale then fell steadily as the breath was released. Luigi turned his head and looked at the young woman curled against his side, noting how she was still in many ways a girl. He wasn't sure she actually loved him, she'd been hidden away for so long that there was a strong chance this was infatuation and not real love. Knowing his luck, that was likely the case.

Fear crept in, fear of the day he'd know for sure, from either her admission or his own understanding of the truth. He wasn't sure what he'd do when that day came though he knew she wouldn't leave him. They had already decided on a marriage for security, with or without love, even if it meant constant affairs on both or one side.

With another soft sigh, he makes a mental decision. He wasn't going to try and romance her anymore, or try to be nicer than he really was. It was too much of a strain on him and would hurt too much in the end if it meant nothing when all was said and done. He'd had enough hurt, he'd be damned if he caused his own again.

The dilemma was driving him insane. The constant battling thoughts of "stop, calm down, this person is important to you" and "fuck everything, I'm pissed, I'm gonna vent, they're gonna know it" were too much on top of everything else. With the blood he'd ordered shed last night, a sort of release that made him feel great, he realized that that was who he was. Yeah, he knew he had layers and sides but he'd spent the majority of his life being a bloodthirsty, bad tempered, violent, selfish prick. That was him at the core and nothing was going to change it, the building of this machine had already taken place and he was too old to be taken apart and rebuilt. Some small changes could be done, a few parts repaired or replaced, but nothing big enough to change him at the core.

He rolled onto his side and faced Shilo, gently sliding his arms around her, still tired since he'd only gone to bed a few hours before. Still asleep, she moved closer to him. He might have smiled if he hadn't been deep in such negative thoughts. Instead, he simply closed his eyes again and allowed himself to drift back off to sleep, hopefully a more restful one this time.

Xxxxxx

Raven was still awake, sighing when she saw it beginning to lighten outside. It was impossible for her to sleep in the chair in this hospital room, not without putting her neck and back at positions she'd regret when she woke up. Exhausted, she'd start to fall asleep, slump at a bad angle then wake back up because it made her ache. Owen's hospital bed was looking like the comfiest bed she'd ever seen at the moment but she didn't want to disturb his sleep, even though she knew it was drug induced. Plus, she wasn't sure if he'd wake up in a pissed off mood considering he'd been drinking and was violently furious earlier.

With a resigned sigh, she got up and walked to the exceptionally large hospital bed. With gentle nudges, she got him to move enough that she could lay comfortably against him. Finally settled, overwhelmed yet numb from the night's events, she fell into a deep sleep with her head against his shoulder.

Xxxxxx

A short, young nurse quietly padded into the hospital room and checked Amber's vitals, administering some medication, then going to the window. She stopped before she reached it, noticing that there was broken glass all over. Making a mental note to get someone in there to fix it, she grabbed an extra blanket and draped it over Amber. After a moment's consideration, she picked up another blanket and draped it across Sick Boy as he slept and snored in the chair next to the bed, Amber's hand in his. Her round done, she left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Xxxxxx

Pavi and Erin didn't stir for a moment. They didn't stir when a GenTern came in a shut the blinds nor when another came in with breakfast in case they were awake. It being normal for Pavi to sleep in late, no one thought anything of it and allowed them both the much needed rest. Erin was in a sound state of sleep though she wouldn't have noticed Pavi having nightmares anyway, he never moved or got outwardly restless when he struggled with them.

Xxxxxx

Shilo opened her eyes only for a brief moment, having awoken with a very slight start. Her gaze came into focus on Luigi's scars then she settled, only half awake. She managed to close her eyes once more and drifted back off, comfortable, falling back into a deep sleep.

****(( Again, I realize this was painfully short and probably totally pointless but I needed something to hopefully get the story moving again. To those that return; thank you for being patient. ))****


End file.
